When Worlds Collide
by AWSOMEx1000
Summary: Harry was having a good day when he was flashed to a white room in order to read books about his life. Percy's day was normal as well, well as normal as it could be for a demigod daughter of poseidon, when she too was flashed to a room to read about her life. Fem!percy/Harry
1. They appear

**HARRY P.O.V.**

I woke to a blinding light above my head- this isn't my bed…. Nor my room. This place is all white, pristine, not the messy dorm room that Neville, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and I live in. I heard a groan to the right of me, a muttered curse to the left, and a wheeze from my feet.

With the reflexes of a seasoned fighter I was up in one moment, my wand in hand. However, there was nothing to worry about. The people slowly waking up around me were: Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall, The twins, Luna, Professor Dumbledore, and….Snape.

By this time everyone was awake, and starting to ask questions, But were quickly cut off by a bright white light. The People who came out of the light this time weren't knocked out, Most of them _did_ fall over however, all except one girl. She was beautiful, her hair a midnight black, her skin slightly tanned, her height a short 5'2, but somehow it only added to her charm. Her eyes though….. Oh, those eyes. They were a sea green, and seemed to sparkle with merriment, but that was quickly gone, as with less time than it took for you to say: "Who are you?" she and her friends were up, with varying weapons pointed at us, The one thing they all had in common though, every last one of them was Greek, ancient Greek for that matter.

"Who are you?" she asked in a cold voice that didn't seem to match her beauty, although, it still seemed melodious to me, like if she wasn't trying to kill me right now it would be the most amazing thing you had ever heard. In another half second we all had our wands pointed at the group of Greeks.

"We could ask you the same thing" I bit back, just as coldly "But since you asked first, why don't we all put down our weapons and talk this out, figure out what's going on, _then_ decide if we should attack each other." I waited for probably the longest moment of my life, before ever so slowly a smile crept onto her face.

"You know" she said…capping…. No that can't be right…. But it was. Capping her sword, the moment the cap touched, it turned into a pen, which she preceded to put in her pocket. "I like you" she walked forward and offered her hand, I shook it firmly, surprised by how soft it was "The names Jackson, Percy Jackson" I laughed. She winked at me, obviously understanding why.

"Bond, James Bond. Shaken, not stirred." She laughed as well, a melodious sound, like the twinkling of bells. "As much as I wish it actually were, my names really Harry, Harry Potter" I smiled at her, then flicked my eyes over at her companions. She turned around and smiled, saying something in Greek. The people put down their weapons, the wizards doing the same. Introductions were made, I introduced the wizards and she introduced us all to Annabeth, Grover - a Half goat from the looks of it, Chiron - a man in a wheelchair, Clarisse, Nico, Thalia, Connor and Travis - who looked like they could be twins and for some reason I was reminded strongly of Fred and George by those two.

Suddenly there was another flash, instinctively we all looked around, But instead of another group of people, a book shelf had appeared- in it were 12 books.

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter and the Order of the phoenix

Harry Potter and the Half Blood 'Prince'

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows

My blood froze, O god please tell me we aren't going to read these! I quickly read the others.

Percy Jackson: The Lighting Thief

Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters

Percy Jackson: The Titans Curse

Percy Jackson: The Battle of the Labyrinth

Percy Jackson: The Last Olympian

Percy walked forward and picked up something I hadn't seen before; a note. Her eyebrows scrunched up comically- yet somehow it was cute at the same time- as she read the note. I heard a sigh from behind her and Annabeth? Walked forward, grabbing the note she flipped it over and gave it back with a consolatory pat on the shoulder. On the back, everything was written in some language I couldn't read. I'm guessing it was Ancient Greek.

"Thanks" she muttered before reading in a calm voice: " Dear Witches, Wizards, Grover, Chiron, and Percy-" Here she scowled at the note, "Why am_ I _singled out?" She said in tone that was obviously supposed to be a whine.

"You're your own species now Perce!" said the emo kid next to her. "You should feel extremely accomplished!" she elbowed him in the ribs and smirked.

"Your just jealous of my extreme awesomeness- so where was I? Oh right- We have gathered you here today- What are we? At a funeral?" The Stolls and Twins snickered.

"Focus Percy" said Chiron in a yoda-ish way.

"Because soon your worlds will collide with each other, and the mortal's with yours. To prepare you for the trials ahead, we have brought you here to read about what's to come, But first : what has already been. We have frozen time outside this room, and in your bodies, so you could be here for 100 years and still be 16, which, by the way, you all are, either that or an adult. Have fun! Signed the fates, T.R.L, C.B.P, L.S.P, A.S.P, J.L.P," With that the note disappeared. There was another flash, now comfortable looking couches were set up all around the room, everyone had 3 or more spots, all except for one, it was comfortable looking, and blue, but it would be a tight squeeze.

Everyone quickly sat down, leaving Percy and I the love seat. Great, just great. "We should start with your books Harry, then do the first of mine, second of yours, second of mine, so on and so forth" She said, I nodded, Then a thought came to me

"_You_ know we're witches and wizards, but what is this Half-Blood?" she sighed heavily, and then her eyes lit up again.

"It'll be explained in the books, and probably a lot better than I can." I nodded satisfied with her answer, grabbing the top book off the stack I turned around and sat down, trying not to touch her, but it's called a love seat for a reason… she smiled at me and laughed that melodious laugh again.

"It's alright! I don't bite…. Much…."all the teenagers in the room laughed, Molly narrowed her eyes.

**NO-ONE P.O.V.**

Molly Narrowed her eyes, that comment was not at all appropriate, and she wasn't so sure she was comfortable with how they were sitting on that couch. They were pressed together, given it wasn't the best couch, but…. The girl was suspicious, with all the adoring looks she got from all the people in the room, this girl had done something to wrap them around her finger, and in Mollies experience, what she did was probably lie through her teeth. And now the minx was trying to wrap Harry, her honorary son, and the rest of her biological children around her finger also, this wouldn't do, it wouldn't do at all. Well at least people would find out what a fake she was when they read her books.

Snape sneered, He had to sit here and read about that pompous and stuck up child of James Potter's perfect life where he got everything he wanted. Some People in this world had to actually _work_ for the stuff they had.

Harry opened the book and began to read.

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone,**

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived.**

Percy Turned to Harry, her eyebrows raised.

"It's a long story that will most likely be explained in the first few chapters" Harry stated. Percy nodded, before unconsciously leaning into him a bit.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal,**

"Why would you want to be normal? Asked Both Harry and Percy at the same time, they blushed at looked away.

"We'll look who looks…" Started Fred

Extremely cute together" ended George. No one noticed the scowl on Mollies face, No one except Percy. It was a blow, yes she was somewhat over her self esteem issues, but it was still a blow. She'd have to fix this, Apologize for whatever she did, Make things O.K.

** Thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**"**It's true" said harry forlornly, Percy smiled and slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze. She understood how _that_ could be. She retrieved her hand; he wasn't used to her yet, probably didn't think about them as friends yet. And it's really strange having strangers show affection to you, she knew from personal experience how unwanted it could make you feel, I know, strange right?

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde, and had nearly twice the normal amount of neck, Which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over the garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son Called Dudley, and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Any boys finer" said the twins together, smirking at some shared memory, Harry smiled slightly too, a slow grin starting on his face.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

**"**What could someone like those two be hiding? They sound so boring they could make my ADHD go away." Travis said

** They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What is wrong with the Potters!? Shouted McGonagall Most of the Adults nodded their heads in agreement, the teens looking confused. Percy turned to Harry, her eyebrows scrunched in that way that meant she was working through something, it also happened to be the way he found to be irresistible.

**Harry P.O.V.**

"Your real parents?" I nodded, and looked down, not wanting her to see me cry over two people I hadn't ever met before. What surprised me was the two strong arms I felt wrap around my shoulders. "It's ok Harry, I know how you feel, and I just want you to know that crying doesn't make you weak. It's quite the opposite. It shows people you're not scared to show your true emotions to them, and that you don't' care what they think about you, it's who you are, and you're proud of it. Course that doesn't mean you should go crying about everything, 'cuz then you would be a pansy, And no one likes pansy's" she added almost as an afterthought.

I don't know why I did it, but I felt safe with her. She had seemed oddly familiar from the moment I saw her. I hugged her back. And for the first time in years, I let a few tears escape my eyes- But only a few- And on the shoulder of a total stranger.

**NO ONE P.O.V.**

This whole exchange went unnoticed by all but Molly. She saw them talking, and then she saw Harry start to cry, that ….that…..thing! How dare she hurt Harry like that! And then she saw something that made her heart thaw ever so slightly. Percy hugged Harry, and said something to him; he turned around and hugged her back. Harry never liked anyone to touch him, and never, EVER had he ever hugged anyone back. Then her heart hardened back up, this was just further proof that the girl was trying to rip her family apart.

Harry and Percy pulled apart, just as Nico looked up, "Hey Perce, Mind getting me a glass of water? It's been a while since I've had a drink. You know- business and all" Percy smiled and pulled some of the moisture from the air, into a little ball, some people gasped.

"That's not possible" muttered McGonagall, Percy then formed the water into cup shape and hardened it. She had to harden it past ice so it turned into a solid so as not to have to deal with melting. Pouring the rest of the water into the cup she floated it into Nico's awaiting hand.

"I assure you professor, It's quit possible, you'll understand later, I promise" Molly watched all of this with scorn, unknowingly thinking the same thing as Snape 'That show off!'

** Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister at all, Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

Harry growled at this, eliciting a laugh from Percy and the rest of the teens.

**Were as unDursleyish**

"That's not a word" yelled Annabeth, Luna, and Hermione. They looked at each other and smiled

** As it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him.** **This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

**"**A child like what?" asked Molly, McGonagall, Arthur, and Dumbledore,

"A freak" Harry muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for Percy to hear, but she did. Deciding stranger or not he needed the comfort, so against her better judgment she slipped her hand into is, before giving it a squeeze to show him she had heard and was there for help. He squeezed back, weather from recognition of what she had tried to communicate, or because it felt like the right thing to do, she didn't know, but it was a start, and all starts had to start somewhere, and here was as good a place as any for that seed to start its growth.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, **

"Wait it…" started George confused

"Hadn't started yet?" added Fred equally as confused

"So what have…" Travis said, perplexed

"We been reading?" Connor finished the mass sentence, also not understanding what was going on.

"Honestly?" Percy asked, they all nodded their heads vigorously "I have _NO_ idea…." The Stolls and twins laughed.

"Fat lot of good you are then!" said Ginny, making the room erupt into laughter. She scowled at this, it hadn't been a joke…

**There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work **

**"**Who does something like that?" asked Neville "This world is boring enough already" Nico and Thalia grinned at this

"You know" they said together "We like you!"

**And Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screamed Dudley into his high chair.**

"Abhorrent Behavior" Sniffed Molly, Arthur nodded his head, Dudley only grew worse as he got older.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"How do you not notice that?" Clarisse gasped "You would have to be stupider then Barnacle Brain over there, and that's saying something- Her I.Q. is lower than _dirt_." This sent the room into another peel of laughter.

"Oi!" Percy yelled over the commotion "Don't insult dirt like That! It's I.Q is WAY over mine!"At this point some of the people had fallen out of their chairs; Percy had even gotten McGonagall to laugh. Molly observed all this with a grim outlook, The girl was working _fast_, soon she'd even have _Snape_ wrapped around her finger.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley **

"He encourages it?" gasped Arthur, shocked from his bald spot to his toes

**As he left the house.** **He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.**

Everyone turned to look at McGonagall causing the demigods to look around in confusion. "What?" asked Thalia

"You'll see at the end of the chapter" Dumbledore cryptically answered

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.** **As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, it was ****_looking_**** at the sign; cats couldn't read maps ****_or_**** signs.**

"That's what you think!" sang Luna, Her eyes slightly unfocused.

** Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**"**Well, that's boring" Percy snorted from next to Percy, Nico started laughing, causing everyone to look at him.

"I literally just said the same thing to Thalia!" What Nico wasn't expecting was the smirk that appeared on Percy's face.

"Oh _Thalia_ was it? And what exactly were you and _Thalia_ talking about huh? _Feelings_ perhaps?" Nico blushed a cherry red, spluttering, while Thalia just sat there stunned, too confused to take part in the conversation.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic, he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about.** **People dressed in cloaks.**

"Cloaks are not funny" said a scandalized voice behind Harry, he looked up and nearly jumped out of the seat, well he would have but then he would have knocked off Percy. When had Ginny migrated from across the room to right behind him? He looked over at Mrs. Weasley for help, only to find her grinning approvingly at Ginny, and every few seconds sending a glare to Percy. What was going on here? "They are the height of fashion, and you will do good to remember that. Aren't I right Harry?" She asked looking down at Harry. He really had no idea and couldn't have cared less so he quickly continued reading.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people!** **He supposed this was some stupid new fashion.** **He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together.** **Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak!** **The nerve of him!** **But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. **

"Why?" stage whispered Percy "You're never going to see the owls flying past, or the monsters flying right for you." The demigods shook their heads, before realizing Percy had added owls into it, like it was already something she looked out for.

**If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. ****_He_**** didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, **

"See?" added Percy smugly "I told him, didn't I?" Harry laughed at her and patted her shoulder.

"You told him alright" he smiled at her, winning one of her heart stopping smiles in return. He heard a disapproving sniff from behind him, trying to ignore Ginny he continued on.

**though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl, even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people.**

"That makes his day good?" Both Percy and Clarisse said.

"Don't be such a hypocrite Clarisse; you're not happy unless you've yelled at 10 people _minimum_." Thalia said smirking.

"And you aut to be ashamed of yourself Percy, You only feel like it's been a good day if you've killed some monster." Nico smirked at her, happy to have gotten pay back for the comment earlier.

She smirked right back however "Yes, when I rid the world of _another_ monster, making it that much safer, cutting Demigod deaths for that day, that makes me _such_ a HUGE Hypocrite, Mr. I have a bad day if I can't play mythomagic, But then tell everyone it's just a stupid game for toddlers."

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" shouted the twins

"You need some ice for that burn?" completed the Stolls. Molly scowled inwardly. Such un-lady like conduct, really! making a fool of that poor boy in front of everyone twice now! What did he ever do to her?

When people had managed to stop laughing, Harry continued on.

** He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.** **He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk**

"That can't be right" Harry muttered, re-reading it. "Uncle Vernon wouldn't take a walk unless donuts were involved. Must be a misprint."

**across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"O.K. the world can go back to spinning, all has been righted" said Harry in mock relief, one hand over his heart, the other on his forehead as he leaned against Percy in a pretend Faint.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in the cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.** **This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collection tin. It was on his way past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag,** **that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I've heard-"**

**"-Yes, their son, Harry-"**

**"**Woooooo, Here comes Harry!" the twins shouted

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.** **Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him,** **seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... No, he was being stupid.** **Potter wasn't such an unusual name. **

"In the wizarding world it's not common" said Percy. Everyone stopped to look at her, surprise evident on their faces. How could she know that? "What?" she asked perplexed "It isn't!"

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew ****_was_**** called Harry. He'd never met the boy. It might have been Harvey.**

"Ewww" intoned Percy

** Or Harold.**

"Yeah, that one's even worse" Percy stated.

"Thanks! How do you know one of those isn't my real name, and Harry a Nickname?" Harry joked.

"If it were we could never be friends, pity, we had a good thing going on…." She looked forlornly at her shoes, causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry, if I were named either of those two I wouldn't be my friend either" he responded

"Oh good, because I like you! It would be dumb to have to hate you because a dumb name!" Harry shook his head and returned to the book.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... But all the same those people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on** **drills that afternoon,** **and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. **

"It's the same guy as before" Grover chimed in, making people look around at him, he had been so quiet most had forgotten he was there at all.

**He didn't seem upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice** **that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!** **Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day!"**

"HE ALMOST OUTED US" yelled Snape, making several flinch

"It's ok Hybrid bat-man" Percy cut in "The wizards have been almost ousted many times before this and probably will be many times after as well.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"His arms Fit?" George looked like he was going to be sick

"He actually had to touch that prune?" Fred finished, looking just as green as his brother.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.** **He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"How can you not approve of imagination!" every demigod in the room plus the twins yelled.

"Preposterous" said Fred

"Outrageous" intoned George

"Unbelievable" chimed in Connor

"Sickening" finished Travis.

Molly smiled, she was glad her boys had found friends outside of themselves, especially ones so like the two of them, Now if she could just keep everyone away from the brat….

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"McGonagall" Coughed Ron, Percy turned to Harry, a donning look of apprehension on her face. She must be a squib, thought harry, only way she could know about us and not go to school.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior?**

"No" Everyone in the room said at once

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day.**

"Boring" yawned the twins.

** She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter** **and how Dudley had learned a new word (Won't!)**

Harry sighed dejectedly "It still one of his favorite words"

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster  
allowed himself to grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin** **with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"Oh very puny" Fred and George snickered.

**"Well, Ted" said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!** **Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

"You sure about that Jim? You absolutely sure about that?" Nico whispered, sending chills down most people backs. Percy just grinned at everyone's reactions. If they thought that was scary…

Nico was thinking the same thing; if they thought that was scary they should see Percy do it. She was outright terrifying.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"Not a good way to start dude, not a good way at all" chimed in Grover with his two cents on the topic.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... Shooting stars... And there was a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley"**

**"Well, I just thought... Maybe... It was something to do with... You know... ****_Her_**** crowd."**

"Her crowd?" McGonagall was obviously confused by this statement

"Witches and Wizards" harry supplied before diving back into the book before anyone else could ask any more questions.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared to tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare.** **Instead, he said, as casually as he could "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard,**

"Also horrible" shuddered Percy

** Isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden.** **The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"Probably was" muttered Ron, "and I think I know who"

"Really? You-Know-Who? Wouldn't have guessed that to happen… plot twist!" Harry interceded.

"You know that's not who I meant!" Ron sputtered

"I'm Sorry, but Who?" Chiron asked

"Ya know, You-Know-Who" Ron supplied

"No I don't know who young man or I wouldn't have asked you the question!" Chiron scolded, Harry hastily went back to reading.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters?**  
**If it did... If it got out that they were related to a pair of-** **well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly, but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind...** **He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - He yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect ****_them_****...**

"You're wrong, so very not in the correct in that statement right there that it was almost comical" Harry bit out, Venom dripping into his voice, causing most people to flinch, and a frightened Ginny to trip over herself in her haste to back up. Percy however just laid her hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing up and down like her mother did when she was in this state. In no time flat Harry was back to normal.

**How very wrong he was.**

"God I think like my Uncle" Harry interjected sadly

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.** **It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"How?" asked Percy "I can barely go _three minutes _without moving"

"You seem to be doing pretty well right now, all cozy next to Harry" teased Annabeth

"No" harry added "For the last ten minutes she's been kicked my shin" and sure enough, she had been. Although unconsciously.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't even realize I was doing it!" Harry laughed it off.

"It's no big deal! I know you weren't meaning to do!" he squeezed her hand, and went back to the book.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**  
**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to Tuck into his belt.** **He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept to the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Have no fear! Dumbledore's here!" shouted the twins

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"I need one of those, it would come in handy….. Wonder if cabin 9 would be up to it….." Percy muttered under her breath. Dumbledore caught what she was saying, and the twinkle in his eye intensified.

**He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into the darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked outside their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.**  
**He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"I knew it!" shouted Percy "You're an Animagus aren't you?" everyone looked dumbfoundedly at her. The wizards and witches were trying to figure out how she could know that, the demigods were trying to figure out what an Animagus was, and how Percy knew about it. "Awkward silence…. Harry keep reading" she said, trying, and failing not to blush under the pointed stares of her companions.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking** **woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

Percy looked thoughtful for a second, "I've never seen a human sit so stiffly for that matter…." The word human wasn't lost on all of them, and was stored away for perusal; at a later date by both Dumbledore and McGonagall.

**"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." said Professor McGonagall.**

"NO-One asked you to go my dear, it was entirely your choice" Dumbledore reasoned.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

** Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."** **She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... Shooting stars... Well, they're not ****_completely_**** stupid.** **They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Still doesn't" She included

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something,**

"I was, old goat made me pry for it though"

** But he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really ****_has_**** gone, Dumbledore?"**

"See? Prying!"

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you like a lemon drop?"**

**"A ****_what_****?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet that I'm rather fond of."**

"I love those, especially the blue ones" said Percy, a dreamy far off look in her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips, Harry had to stop himself form kissing her right then and there, the feeling to kiss her was intensifying slightly, as was the uncanny feeling that they had met before, and knew each other quite well.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.** **"As I say, even if You-Know-Who ****_has_**** gone-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can surely call him by his name? **

"I do professor, and I'm only 16- well, almost anyway- why couldn't you" Harry asked innocently.

"Cheeky bastard" Muttered McGonagall menacingly.

**All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: ****_Voldemort_****."** **Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It' gets all confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**I know you haven't," said McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-Who - oh, alright ****_Voldemort_**** - was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because you too noble to use them" supplied Harry

**"Only because you're too - well - ****_noble_**** to use them."**

"See? Professor McGonagall agrees with me!"

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

**"**TMI dude, TMI" The Stoll brothers shouted at the exact same moment the twins shouted "That's just gross!"

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he'd disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"No" started Clarisse

"Well shut up and we may find out!" Annabeth interrupted.

**It seemed Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now, It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying" she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godrics Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that James and Lilly are -are - that they're - ****_dead_****."**

Harry stuttered over this last part his throat constricting around the lump now firmly residing there. "You need me to read?" Percy asked from beside him, He shook his head, he could get through this, he had to.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying that he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry...** **But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."**

"Wow dude…. You killed him when you were one? That puts you up there with Percy in our books, and that's not easy to do, actually, _no one's_ ever made it up to Percy's level in _anyone's_ book."

This was all the proof that Molly needed to know that the Jackson brat had done something to the brains of the others, but what? And how to reverse it before she took harry and her other sons.

"What did you do to put you up on such a high pedestal?" Harry wondered out loud.

She looked at him affronted "What you think just because I'm a girl I can't do things?" he shook my head vigorously no, that hadn't come out right. "Look you've fought your bad guy multiple times; I've fought mine multiple times. Were in the same boat, so don't act all high and mighty because you're a boy." He had hit a nerve long buried, the nerve that almost made her join the hunters, but then Nico would have been forced into being the prophecy child, and she couldn't do that to him for stupid selfish reasons. So she had persevered, hidden her hate, some would say fear- which she would deny- well, and then locked it away. Stupid smelly Gabe.

"That came out wrong, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like I didn't think you were capable of doing things, I meant it like a hey! My life sucks too! Let's swap stories! Kind of deal" he seemed so sincere that she forgave him, but just this once, ONLY this once. Ginny glared at her head, Harry never apologized like that to HER! He would just leave that to Ron who would tell her to go cool down and leave them alone. What did this Percy witch with a capital B have that she- The girl every guy at Hogwarts wanted to date- didn't?

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's ****_true_****?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... All the people he's killed, He couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... Of all the things to stop him... But how in the name of Heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"But you do, as do I" harry murmured so quietly that Percy almost didn't here, Almost, but not quit. She squeezed his hand, and lent her head against his shoulder, "It sucks doesn't it, and it's not something you can control, no matter what you try….." she muttered into his neck, her eyes drifting shut lazily, sleep overtaking her a breath later. Harry brushed her bangs to the side, and slid is arm around her shoulders so he could keep her in a comfortable position. Molly eyed this with Disdain, Remus with Amusement, 'looks like someone broke the potter curse, we were all sure he would end up with Ginny', and Ginny looked on with Pure Jealousy. Why couldn't it be her in Harry's arms right now? Sure she had Dean, but she was planning on breaking up with him anyways. He treated her like a little girl, something she got enough of from her family. Harry was the only one who ever treated her normal, and now she was losing him, and to some girl he just met.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose if was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me ****_why_**** you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

"Well not strictly true, He had ME, and Sirius, who admittedly was in Azkaban, and I'm a werewolf, oh, yeah, they'd be his only family who could take care of him. But by no means his last family.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live ****_here_****?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they're son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live ****_here_****!"**

"Thanks for trying professor" Harry said, grinning, it felt good to know one person hadn't wanted him to go there.

**"It's the best place for him," **

Harry snorted at that line

**Said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter? That's how you tried to explain this? In a letter?" shouted Mrs. Weasley, she was promptly shushed by Harry, a sleeping girl cradled In his arms.

"She shouldn't be sleeping now anyway, she won't sleep later" Molly went over to wake her up only to find herself restrained by two powerful arms. Standing behind her was Chiron, but he was no longer in a wheelchair. Instead, in his place stood a handsome Centaur.

"Don't you dare wake her. It's a blessing from the gods, and mostly in her case the fates, that she is even able to sleep right now. Heavens knows the last time the girl did anything that even _resembled_ sleep. I have to thank you young man for allowing her to sleep on you, it can't be all that comfortable" Harry smiled at Percy; it was no problem really…

"I really don't mind. I understand what she's going through with the dreams; I get horrid ones myself all the time. Sleeping with someone next to you can really help to keep them at bay. So I'm happy to help." Harry went back to reading, wanting the conversation done with before people started asking questions about _his_ dreams.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! he'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future**

"It isn't is it?" Harry worried. He could barely handle the fame, but if it was…..

"No, the papers burned in some mysterious fire that no one can pin point the start to." Mr. Weasley said a grin on his face. It was obvious to all in the room who started the fire.

** - There will be books written about Harry **

"Sadly that's true" McGonagall imparted. Harry smiled, much to everyone's surprise.

"Yeah I'm even in some of our textbooks. Made that week _very_ interesting, did you know my favorite fruit is the Appalachian apple? 'cuz I didn't" This caused several people to laugh.

Snape sneered. Bet the brat loved that. All the attention, forcing the other students to learn about him, wasting precious learning time. He would have to give him more detentions in the future.

**- every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Even Hermione knew his name! And she's a Muggle born!" Hermione blushed and looked up to see Harry's reaction, only to find him looking not at her, but instead at the raven haired girl sleeping soundly on his arm. A piece of hair had fallen in her face and he gently moved it back behind her ear, she sighed and snuggled her head closer to his shoulder, shivering slightly. Her eyebrows scrunched up, and her breathing quickened ever so slightly, but no one else noticed it, so engrossed were they in the story that Harry had started up again.

**"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember!** **Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

Harry grumbled at this, "That's not the reason and you know it"

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly, as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life." said Dumbledore.**

**"**As would I/ have I on many occasions" offered Harry, and Remus.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "But you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

"We don't know, so why are you asking us?" intoned the Stolls, Identical impish grins plastered on both their faces. McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't, I was asking Dumbledore" The Stolls looked at each other before continuing

"Well he doesn't' know either does he?"

**A low, rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar and they both looked to the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"I knew it wasn't a dream!" harry said triumphantly, everyone looked over at him "My uncle told me it was a dream when I told him" he lied, it's not like they would ever find out the truth right?

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man, and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so ****_wild_**** - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle.**

"Scary….Scary….Scary….Scary….Scary…..Scary…. the bundle just ruins the picture." The twins listed "Not to be rude Harry" they added almost as an afterthought.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get the motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"Harry's voice faltered on Sirius's name. It was still so resent; It had only happened 2 months prior. Had it already been two months? Wow, time had flown. He was thrown from his thoughts by a groan from next to him. He looked over worried, she was still asleep, but her eyes were scrunched closed tight, a sheen of sweat on her face. Her hand twitching every so often. He listened for a few more seconds, upon hearing nothing else, he continued reading. Chiron had said she needed to sleep….

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."**

"Awwww!" all the females in the room fawned.

"It's was even cuter to see" McGonagall and Dumbledore said, causing Ginny to squeal from next to Harry. He looked over; she was sitting on the armrest of the couch now. Had he really been that caught up in the story and his worry for Percy that he hadn't noticed her move over to him? She was starting to get creepy with how close she was, I mean it's Ginny! She was his sister, nothing else! She had gotten over her crush years ago right? RIGHT?

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forwards over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby Boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

Harry's hand instinctively went up to his forehead, balancing the book on his knee, Realizing what he had done, he picked up the book again, but not before noticing that now all of Percy was twitching, and the look of concentration on her face had been replaced by a look of pain. He looked up to see if Chiron had noticed, only to find the old centaur watching her intently, worry lines apparent around his eyes. He nodded for Harry to continue.

**"Is that where-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about if, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself, above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"That would be so very helpful in our line of work" Grumbled Travis to Connor

** Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"**

"Yeah Hagrid! You'll wake the puny Muggles!" Thalia snarked

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But i c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor Harry off ter live with Muggles-"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.** **For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously,**

"Love you too Professor" Harry divulged, wrapping his arm more securely around Percy as she groaned again, her eyes twitching furiously behind closed lids.

** And the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"Not the light!" bawled the twins "Never the light!"

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "That's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

Molly was aghast "You're just going to leave him there? On the doorstep? What if something had happened?"

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine to life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**  
**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer.**

"We really need one of those for Percy" The demigods muttered. With the amount of quests she did, it would be very useful.

** He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange, and he could make out the tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel, and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"You to professor, you too" Harry smiled sadly "we're both going to need it"

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up.** **One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken up in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream** **as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

"That's the end" Harry finished. Percy Twitched beside him, and groaned, arching her back, Sweating in earnest now.

"No" she mumbled "No please don't" it was like she was pleading with something, something only she could see. "They didn't do anything, it's my fault, don't hurt them!" Harry laid her down on the couch, she was writhing now, Chiron and Grover rushed over.

"Percy!" Grover shouted, shaking her shoulders, but to no avail. 30 seconds of panicking on what to do later she shot up, ramrod straight. Her pupils dilated, she was shaking like a leaf, her sweaty shirt plastered to her body. In a flash Thalia and Nico we sitting next to her, squished onto the small couch. They enveloped her in a hug, comforting her down enough that she could tell them what was going on.

"Gaea, she's rising. The fates couldn't freeze her in time, she's using this reprieve to plan and grow back her strength. She's coming, and with a lot more force than Kronos ever did." She looked to Chiron, her eyes wide. "She knows who I am, she's planning on killing me and using my body as a vessel for… something. I didn't catch what. She knows I'm part of the next great prophecy. She coming Chiron, and we can't stop her. What do we do? We can't warn camp, or the gods.." here she trailed off, unsure of how to finish. Chiron looked at her calm as ever.

"We take each day one at a time, that's what we do; we train and make sure we're ready for her when she does show up." Percy nodded, getting a hold on her emotions.

"Its ok guys, I'm fine now, a bit shaken, but I'm fine." She pushed Nico and Thalia off the couch gently, still a bit week from her encounter in the dream world. Then turning back to Harry she asked a question: "so did you finish the chapter?" he nodded, resuming his place next to her. He understood what the dream must have been like, he himself having to go through them nightly as well. At least this answered everyone's questions as to why she hadn't slept so long. She was purposefully keeping herself awake so as to ward off the dreams. Harry passed the Book to Hermione, and settled back onto the couch, slipping his hand into Percy's petite one. He squeezed it like she had done for him, and smiled; smiled to let her know everything would be alright- eventually.

**Chapter 2: The vanishing glass**

Harry paled, oh god, not this chapter, why couldn't they have started at Hogwarts? He didn't want everyone to know, and he bloody hell didn't want Percy to look at him differently-as something to be pitied, some type of…freak.

**And that my friends is the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts! And now that this chapter is done, I can update Annabeth? Which I recently got the 120 reviews!**

** Words: 10,696 (On word) (I might update with less... if your lucky, so tell me what you think! PLEASE!)**

** Needed Reviews: 10**

**Word of caution, I am at school from 6:30 am-9:30pm every day, updates for all of my stories are going to be rather slow. Again really sorry, But please tell me what you think! J**

**ETREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**I am not doing every chapter of the harry potter books until book 6. Please vote for what chapters you want me to do. I'm really sorry to do this, but I have an idea starting in book 6 that changes everything, and you all know the Harry potter books. I'm doing the next chapter and last 2 chapters of the first book for sure, so please vote on my poll for what Chapters you want me to do.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! CHIO**


	2. The vanishing glass

**And here's chapter 2! The poll is now open, so vote! So far I'm doing: this chapter, Halloween, the Mirror of Erised, and the last 2 chapters. Is that good for everyone? If not, please tell me! And then please review for what chapters of the Percy Jackson you want me to do. So far I've decided on: The first chapter, the chapter where she goes home (chapter 3?) the Minotaur, Fighting Ares, Luke's betrayal, and the last chapter. I might do the underworld….. Review what chapters you want!**

**Chapter 2: The vanishing glass**

Harry paled, oh god, not this chapter, why couldn't they have started at Hogwarts? He didn't want everyone to know, and he bloody hell didn't want Percy to look at him differently-as something to be pitied, some type of…freak.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.**

"The Burrows constantly changing" Ginny muttered from next to him, Harry lent away a little, she was getting closer. Well…. As close as you could get when she was already sitting on the edge of the couch. She had also started to lean into him. Really…. it was getting distracting. Percy, he noticed, was looking at Ginny with a calculating look.  
"She likes you" She whispered in his ear "A lot, by the looks of it"  
Harry nodded slightly "I Know, it's really annoying, she's like my sister. I thought we were over this" .Percy patted his shoulder and turned back to the reading.

** The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball**

**"**Why would you have pictures of a beach ball?" Percy asked, her eyebrows crinkling.  
"It's not actually a beach ball Perce." Annabeth sounded extremely exasperated, yet somehow Harry got the feeling this was a normal occurrence. "It's most likely Dudley"

**wearing different-colored bobble hats,** **but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby,**

"See? Not a beach ball, just A Dursley" Percy smiled at her, but Harry was sure he was the only one who had noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. It was a fake smile, Harry could understand why, Having a friend who seemed to know everything could be taxing. And it often left you feeling completely and utterly stupid.

However, someone else did see.

Molly Weasley scowled slightly. All that nice girl did was answer her question. Why wasn't the brat happy, why had her smile been faked, she had wanted the question answered. No need to be rude about it.

**And now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout **(for those who don't know, that's a carousal. I'm getting this from the philosopher's stone, not the sorcerer's. Sorry for any confusion this may cause. Just ask me a question about any you don't know and I'll answer them next chapter)** at the fair, playing a computer game** **with his father,** **being hugged and kissed by his mother.** **The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"So where are you?" George questioned

Harry looked at his hands, soon everyone would know, he didn't know what to think about that.

Percy looked over, and watched Harry looking intently at his hands. Something had happened, and he didn't want others finding out about it. She smiled grimly, He would need support during this book. She slipped her and into his, causing him to look at her, smiling she squeezed his hand.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there,** **asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake, and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day. **

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Kind of like sm….. Annabeth" Percy managed to catch her slip. Annabeth smiled at her, but it was stretched, her eyes hallow, she knew something, something to do with the name Percy had almost said. Something bad. Molly sighed, Poor girl had believed the brats lies.

Molly hated girls like Percy, people who thought they were entitled to everything. People who told lies and convinced people bad things had happened to them so as to get pity. Covering their real nature with a façade of innocence. She herself had met someone like that, and it had gotten her dear brothers killed. No she would have to protect her sons at all costs from the brat. She had to get them away before the brat could pull them into whatever her scheme was, whatever it was she was lying about. Because Molly got the distinct feeling she was hiding something big, something big and _BAD._ Plus, how did the girl know about magic? None of the other children did…. There was something fishy about that girl, and one day it would get her and all those around her killed. Molly wanted her children nowhere near that ticking time bomb. Something had to be done… and soon.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker.**

"How close was your room to the kitchen?" asked Nico.

"Not far" was Harry's only reply.

George looked puzzled "But there weren't any rooms on the main floor"

"Yeah the only 'room' was the….. O GOD" Fred finished, hands over his mouth.

** He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it.** **He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"You remember Hagrid bringing you over!" Remus said exited "Your memory's AMAZING!"

Harry smiled sadly "Yeah, That's not always a good thing" that shut Remus up rather fast.

**His aunt was back outside the door**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"He didn't say anything" snapped Molly

**"Nothing, nothing ..." **

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? **

"Simply, You didn't want to remember" said Percy cheekily, she had a knowing smile, one that made Harry wonder how many things she had 'forgotten'.

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks.** **He found a pair under his bed and after pulling a spider off one of them,**

Annabeth and Ron shuddered in unison. Everyone in the room laughed, "Look Ron! You've found yourself the perfect Girlfriend!" George shouted.

"Yeah, I can see it now, they'll be running away screaming in unison before you know it" Percy snickered.

** put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,**

"Why would that matter?" asked Ginny perplexed. Harry looked at Percy to see if she had figured it out yet. By what she said next he gathered she had, although it left him guessing as to what she meant.

"At least I had a room" it was muttered under her breath, obviously not meant to be heard by anyone.

**and that was where he slept.**

At this the room erupted into confusion.

"You slept in a cupboard?" Shouted Molly, Arthur looked dumbfounded, McGonagall looked like she wanted to cry, Snape looked utterly confused; like his whole world had been turned upside down. Dumbledore was doing an amazing job impersonating a fish out of water.

But what surprised him most were the demigod's reactions. The all looked resigned, but none looked Surprised. They all accepted it, like it was something they heard every day. Ginny launched herself onto is lap and hugged him crying. She mumbled something he didn't catch, her tears soaking his shoulder, He pushed her gently away so as not to be rude. At the touch she pulled back and looked at him.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll Protect you" she snuggled into his shoulder, her perfume, some type of flowery scent, was suffocating him. Funny, he hadn't noticed if Percy wore any perfume yet somehow she smelled like the ocean, however it didn't smell like perfume, it smelt….. Natural. Ron and Hermione Just smiled at him. They knew his life hadn't been the best, not to what extent, but still. That, and they knew Harry didn't like people Making a big deal about him; It just made him feel bad. So Hermione started reading again, before anything else could be said.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.** **It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"And you're living in a cupboard." Arthur shook his head, His opinion of the Dursleys falling farther than before- If that was even possible.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punch-bag was Harry** **but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"It's always the small ones who surprise you" Said Percy, a triumphant smile plastered on her face, Harry had to laugh, her being 5'2 somehow made that sentence really funny…

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"No, that's part one of the Potter Curse" Harry looked at Remus confused; what did he mean? Catching this, Remus continued. "A long time ago, there was a Potter; he was very vain, thought himself the best in the world. One day he pissed of the wrong person. She cursed him and all his descendents, they would be small, scrawny, have horrible eyesight, and very unruly hair. It was the optimum blow, Make it his fault he and all his descendants were 'ugly'. Kind of backfired didn't it? Potters are still considered the handsomest men in the wizarding world." Ginny sighed dreamily on his lap, Percy laughed slightly, shaking her head she muttered something about 'girls'. Harry had to chuckle as well; it was cute how she counted herself NOT in that specific group. "Now Part two no one understands, well not really. It is _said_ that this Potter had many wives, all of them dumber than dumb. Simple minded and easy to push around, He was cursed, along with his descendants, to love only red heads, because at that time they were considered the toughest, smartest, and bossiest woman to live with." Ginny perked up, she was the only red head that Harry could stand… so that meant…. "Others say it was just on a whim, No one really knows, nor will they ever" with this he fell silent.

Harry looked over at Ginny, she had a large smile in place; MERLIN! She thought that he would have to fall in love with her because of her _hair color_! He then looked at Percy; she was looking at her hands, a sad smile on her face. He squeezed her hand, and then turned back to Remus. "But what if I don't love a red head?" Percy looked over at him, and then back down, the sad smile growing sadder.

"Well, I believe you have broken the last part of the curse somehow, But who is it you love then?" Harry shook his head; it wouldn't make any sense to anyone else, it barely made sense to _HIM_!

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's** **and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.** **Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair** **and bright-green eyes.** **He wore round glasses held together by a lot of tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.** **The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead**

"Merlin's baggiest-" Shouted Ron

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence Ronald Billius Weasley" shouted Molly, Ron had the decency to actually look ashamed for a second.

"Right, sorry mum. You actually _LIKED _your scar?"

Percy looked over at Harry and swept aside his bangs "I don't know, I kind of like it…." Everyone looked at her, mouths agape "It gives him character"

Harry mock gasped, his hand over his heart "I have plenty of character!" percy chucled and patted his knee

"Whatever helps you to sleep at night…."

** which was shaped like a bolt of lightning,** **He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt was how he had got it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died, "she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

**_Don't ask questions _****- that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

Percy sighed lightly from next to him, he squeezed her hand tightly in his. Something had happened to her, something like what had happened to him, He had to find out. He felt a hand on his face, it was slowly turned to face Ginny who was still sitting on his lap "What do you see in her any way? She's barely spoken to you at all. Even then, it's been rather rude." Harry gritted his teeth, the end of his rope having been found. Lightly he pushed her, till he heard a small squeak and she had hit the ground.

Molly gasped; the brat was already changing her son. Harry would never have done that to Ginny. They loved each other, she was sure they did- how could he have forgotten?

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"Potter curse" The stolls yelled

"Percy pulled something from her boot and threw it at them; they dived out of the way in the nick of time, A bronze knife was protruding from the wall. "Shut up! If people keep making stupid interruptions we'll never finish this chapter!" the Stolls gulped and nodded. Travis hurried to the wall and pulled out the knife, He looked thoughtful for a second, before, quick as a flash, he turned around and threw it back at Percy. Without looking up from her conversation with Harry, she reached her hand up and caught it. People gasped, one person screamed, Percy just simply slid it away and nodded at Hermione to continue reading. With a shaking voice she continued.

**Harry was frying eggs** **by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not muck neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.** **Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Don't insult pigs Harry" Percy scolded, lightly hitting his arm

"I never thought about that! It really is insulting to them! SORRY PIGS!" harry finished at the top of his lungs, as if the pigs could actually here him.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six,"**

"That's more presents then I've received in my whole life!" whispered Neville, an awed expression on his face.

**he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Ungrateful brat" snorted McGonagall

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.** **Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Has he actually done that before?" Asked Thalia, a look of disgust apparent on her face.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another ****_two_**** presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? ****_Two_**** more presents. Is that all right?"**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.** **Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..."**

"Gods he can't even count!" muttered Annabeth. Wait… godS as in PLURAL? Who were these people?

**"Thirty nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke** **wants his money's worth, just like his father.** **Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair**.

"You really shouldn't encourage that type of behavior" preached Chiron. Dumbledore looked disgusted, Had he really miss read all the signs? He was an educator for Merlin's sake! He was trained for this kind of thing, Trained to notice those signs from the get go

**At that moment the telephone rang** **and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder.** **He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction**

"You do realize he's in the same room right?" Grover bleated

"Doesn't matter, Same room or different planet, To them I'm _never_ there."

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend to adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.** **Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Now Harry, Don't be rude" Molly scolded kindly, Harry smiled at her, but he didn't miss the scowl she sent Percy's way. Percy was now laughing hysterically.

"I think I've met her! She carry cat litter around in her carpet bag still?" Everyone stared at her dumbfounded. How could she have known that?

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

"Yip, he woke up that morning and made a devious plan worthy of Slytherin himself to break Mrs. Figgs leg so as to ruin Dudley's birthday" Percy snapped, No one missed the use of Slytherin's name, But all decided not to mention it.

"How did you know!" asked Harry in mock surprise.

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

Percy shuddered "I hate Slugs"

Harry nodded "me too, me too…"

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

"Mmmmm" hummed Percy. "Sounds like fun"

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, **

"But Percy Would…" Thalia snickered

"Once! You burn down a house ONCE and never live it down!" Percy shouted

"Not to mention your school. You know, for someone who is….. You know, you seem to have an affinity for fire…" Annabeth cut in.

"Annabeth, Thalia, I believe you forgotten something" They both looked at Nico confused "She blew up mount saint Helens…. Or has that been totally erased from your memory?"

A gasp went up around the room; that was HER?

"It was an accident, honestly"

**but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car ..."**

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone ..."**

"Sure" muttered Luna darkly "care more about the car."

**Dudley began to cry loudly.** **In fact he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"I'm surprised he was smart enough to figure _that_ out" sniffed Hermione.

**"Dinky Duddydums, **

"Dinky.." chortled Travis

"Diddy…" Guffawed Connor

"Dums!…" finished Percy, the amusement plain as day written on her face.

**don't cry,** **Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Absolutely repelling!" sniffed Molly. Percy had her face scrunched up, he reminded her a lot of Nancy Bobofit, except female.

**Just then, the doorbell rang – "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss,** **walked in with his mother.** **Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.** **He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.** **Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Of course, wouldn't want his lackey to see him acting like a wimp." Hermione fumed

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.** **His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"That can't be good" Ron spat

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's,** **"I'm warning you now, boy -any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"You weren't were you?" said Ginny, a look of fear on her face. Harry didn't understand why she was so persistent. He had clearly rejected her, why did she insist on coming back? He ignored her, but felt a poke in his side.

"Did he?" the look of understanding and determination in Percy's astounded him.

"Well I arrived at Hogwarts in the fall, so I'm going to say that's a negative!" He saw the moment it was said that the false cheery didn't work on her. "I was fine, I like it when they leave me alone, even if that means they have to lock me up to do it." Percy nodded, the look of understanding still there. What had happened to her?

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly ..."**

"Doesn't matter what your planning, It only matters what actually happened" Chiron dejectedly told him.

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No ever did. **

"I know how that feels" all the demigods muttered quietly.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry **

All the demigods heads whipped to look at harry, but quickly turned around at a small shake of the head from percy. She could, much like satyrs and Chiron, feel the power of a demigod. He had power, and lots of it, but not of the demigod kind

**and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe,**

"You must have looked adorable!" squeaked Ginny. Beside Harry Percy rolled her eyes.

**which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.**

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, It just adds character!" Harry looked at Percy and smiled. She really was cute when she was annoyed.

**Dudley laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and his taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.** **He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,** **even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"Dude that's AWSOME" shouted the Stolls

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles).** **The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.** **Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"Like totally on Par with Percy! We have GOT to introduce you to Annabeth's brothers!" Percy paled at their mention, so she had some stalkers huh?

**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

"How did that happen?" Nico asked, a look of excitement written on his face.

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual** **when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

"Don't you just hate when that happens?" the Stolls asked the room at large, no one answered for a moment.

"Yes, Yes I do" chuckled Percy.

**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard)** **was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"No one can be that stupid, said George.

"You obviously don't know Percy" answered Clarisse

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"Don't Jinx it dude!" whined Nico

** It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry** **were just a few of his favorite subjects. **

"I think he forgot Harry" muttered Percy Darkly

**This morning, it was motorbikes.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"And I think your officially as dumb as Percy" Said Clarisse in mock awe

"No one, and lets repeat that, NO ONE, is as stupid as I am" huffed Percy, her arms crossed in a childish manner. It was endearingly cute, thought Harry.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY"**

"Sirius's does" yelled Remus

"WE KNOW THAT!" shouted most of the teenagers in the room.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. **"**It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"What are these cartoons, and where do we find them?" asked the Stolls.

"Don't anyone tell them, they already prank me enough" cautioned Percy.

"You know the only reason we prank you so much is because we love you!" shouted the Stolls. Something in harry chest erupted at the words love you. And it wasn't happy.

"Love you too guys, love you too." With Percy's words the thing roared, this is insane! Thought harry, their like brothers to her. There is absolutely no need to be jealous of them, none at all! But this didn't quiet down the beast now residing in his chest.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance** **and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.** **It wasn't bad either, Harry thought,** **licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"Don't insult the gorilla either Harry" Percy scolded again, earning quite a few chuckles in return.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.** **They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory wasn't big enough,** **Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"You've got to love when that happens" Muttered Neville

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Rule one to survival. Never ever expect things to stay good. Always think it will get worse." Thalia said. The wisdom in her voice making everyone shiver, no one should have knowledge like that _from experience_ at her age.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.** **It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.** **Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons** **Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place.** **It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car, and crushed it into a dustbin**

"Cool!" shouted Percy. All the demigods laughed, her unnatural fascination with snakes was well known at camp.

** -** **but at the moment it didn't look in the mood.** **In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils**.

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered.** **Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles,**

"That….. that's horrible!" gasped Percy. "Please tell me he never did that before!"

Harry gulped and looked down, Percy looked horrified "That's animal cruelty that is."

** but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up- at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"That's just sad dude, comparing yourself to a snake" Nico shook his head in mock consternation.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's.**

**_It winked._**

"Snakes can't wink" Shouted both Hermione and Annabeth at the same time, but before Harry could respond, Percy's voice cut in.

"yes they can. You just haven't cared enough to look." Harry looked at her, not many would defend a snake like that.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"Only you Harry, Only You." Laughed Ron, all the Demigods shifted uneasily. Percy winked at snakes sometimes…

Luna looked at the Demigods, "No one interrupts the next part, Got it?" everyone just looked confused.

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**_ "I get that all the time."_**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

** Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. " DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. **

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.** **Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."**

"You may now interrupt" Luna stated dreamily.

"Definitely one of the nicer snakes" Percy said. Everyone turned to look at her; she blushed and turned to Harry. "I'm going to guess that you're a Parselmouth?" He nodded unsure of where this was going. "I am as well, and trust me, not every snake is that nice" everyone looked at her. After an awkward silence Hermione Returned to reading.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again.** **Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed,**

"Damn, it should've bitten him," Thalia mumbled.

**but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg,**

"Like I said, it should have"

**while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"Dramatic, aren't they?" said Remus

**But, worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals,"** **before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"Like that's going to do anything" Arthur stated, shaking his head

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking in to the kitchen for some food.**

He got several calculating looks form the demigods- including Percy. He shifted uncomfortable

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died.** **Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light** **and a burning pain on his forehead. **

"That's what you meant" whispered Remus, a look of horror on his face.

Molly gasped and Dumbledore paled; he could remember his parents death? No wonder he suffered from intense nightmares, well the ones that weren't induced by his connection to Voldemort.

**This, he supposed, was the crash,** **though he couldn't imagine where the green light came from.** **He couldn't remember his parents at all.** **His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened;** **the Dursleys were his only family.**

Molly gave a great sniff at that. Percy turned to him and enveloped him in a hug. He hadn't ever felt something like this- it was warm and inviting, he wanted to stay there forever, just soaking up the unnatural warmth, too soon for his liking Percy pulled away. "We're all your family now, don't forget that." He smiled, and on a whim, a very stupid one he might add, he kissed her cheek. He looked down at his hands, not wanting to see Percy's face and the rejection he was sure would be there.

So he missed Percy blush and smile slightly, her hand coming up to rest on her cheek, exactly where he had kissed her just moments ago.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.** **A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking woman dressed in all green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple cloak had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day then walked away without another word. **

**"**Kingsley!" shouted Harry, finally realizing who it had been. "I can't believe it took me this long to figure that out!"

**The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That's the end of the chapter" Hermione finished. Molly looked at the clock on the wall, 10:00 already?

"Well off to bed with you! Chop chop!" With that the bookcase slid aside to reveal a door. On the door was taped a note with room assignments on it. They all stepped forward and huddled around the door; Annabeth pulled the note off and handed it to Percy.

What was it with them? Thought molly. They treat her like she's their leader, but their kids! Why would they need a leader, even then… wouldn't it be Chiron? Percy began to read:

"The room assignments are as fallow, and no, they cannot be changed. There are 4 floors above this one, the 2nd contains the kitchen, washer, dryer- that sort of thing. The rest are full of bedrooms.

3rd floor:

Arthur and Molly room 1

Dumbledore and Chiron room 2

McGonagall room 3

Remus and Snape room 4

4th floor:

Fred and George room 1

Travis and Connor room 2

Hermione and Annabeth room 3

Nico and Neville room 4

Thalia and Clarisse room 5

Ron, Ginny, and Grover room 6

5th floor

Harry

Percy

Love: the people who signed the last note we sent you" with that Percy as done reading.

Molly was livid, how did Percy mange to get on the same floor as Harry? She understood that there were probably only two rooms up there but still….They could have put Harry and Ron up there, Or better yet; Harry and Ginny. Everyone headed off to their rooms. Harry and Percy making the long trek all the way up the stairs.

There were 4 landings in the staircase, before it curved to left (Kind of like a square spiral staircase, except it's enclosed on all sides). On the wall in front of everybody was a door. The first one lead to the kitchen, with another door off of that. The 3rd and 4th landings were the same- The single door, but when you opened it, instead of a room, there was a hallway, with numbered doors along it. By the 4th landing all the kids had said their goodnights to Harry and Percy, who continued up one more flight of stairs; this one twice as long as the first.

At the top was a door, they pushed it open and gasped. Inside was not a hallway of doors like on the other two floors, but a large room, fire burning merrily in the grate. Off to one side was their own personal Kitchen, to the other a bathroom. And straight ahead was another door. This lead to a single bedroom.

On the bed was another note, Percy picked it up.

"Due to both of you're, shall we say… _interesting_… dreams; we have decided to room you together on your own floor so you don't wake up the others. We have also provided a place for you guys to stay if you can't sleep and a kitchen if you are hungry so you don't have to walk all the way down stairs. The hope with the single bed is that when one of you starts to dream, the other will wake you up.

Love: the only people sending you notes"

Harry sighed and went to the dresser; pulled open the drawer marked Harry and took out pajamas. "You get dressed in here and open the door when you're done" he instructed. Percy nodded and closed the door. She opened her dresser and looked inside, all the clothes were her style and size, the pajamas a simple pair of sweatpants and a tank top, she pulled them out and got dressed. When she was done she opened the door and crawled into bed. It was large and luxurious, the cover was blue and the sheets were brown, sure….. It was comfortable….. But for some reason something felt like it was missing. The bed was large, empty and cold, but she was tired, and sleep soon found her. She was almost asleep when she felt someone kiss her forehead lightly, and another weight settle in next to her. That was the last thing she noticed before sleep claimed her completely.

Harry smiled down at the sleeping girl on the bed, unable to help himself he leaned over and kissed her forehead before getting situated next to her. She smiled slightly and snuggled into his side, a small sigh escaping her pink lips. He wrapped his arms more securely around her, and slowly drifted into the best sleep he had had in ages….

**And there we are folks! Chapter 2! Please review. I feel like this didn't get the editing I usually give my chapters, but ah well. Tell me what you think! The poll is now open for book 1!, the chapters I'm planning on doing at bare minimum are at the top.**

**Reviews: 16**

**Fallows: 43**

**Favorites: 22**

**Review goal: 32**

**Fallows goal: 80**

**Favorites goal: 44**

**Word count: 7,555 (Kind of short….. sorry bout that!)**

**Next chapter: sorting (any problems with that?)**

**RESPONSE TIME!**

**Silver Moon Huntress: here's your update!**

**Cinnominbubble: this enough more?**

**Pjo fan: first of all, I love the name! you should use it for all the chapters you review with, that way I'll know it's you! Some people change their pen name every chapter and it just gets confusing. AND CONGRATULATIONS! You're the only one to figure it out!**

**Mis8720: I'm not going to do him getting his letter or the train ride, but I am doing the sorting, Halloween, and the last two chapters. Is that good?**

**Crystal12345: love your name as well! cookie for you too for reviewing (::)!**

**Favfan: your name… also fantabulouse. I don't know, do you want them to be? Because I can bring them in at the beginning of the reading of lightning thief….. Though if I do, Piper and Jason won't be getting together, 'cause that never made any sense to me….. You know what? I think I will! Thanks!**

**Longtel: I am doing the chapter for Halloween, but I'm kind of on the edge about fluffy…. **

**Midnight alwas: Thanks! That means a lot! This Is my first crossover fic, like, EVER!**

**Potlock: here's you update! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see your reviews often!**

**SASandJRtheOver-Editors: I will! Thanks for the review! Im guessing by your name that you edit people's stories a lot, or am I totally off track and on another planet?**

** .Uchiha: Thanks! Not many stories seem to portray her that way, but it's plausible, I mean she created this whole plan to act like she didn't like him, so he would like ****_her_****. If that doesn't scream creepy I don't know what does!**

**tyche: yeah… so the updating quickly thing? That failed miserably…. Sorry!**

**Superwomanstar: and I like you for saying that!**

**Chy: you think my story is AWSOME!? Omg! Thank you so much! That means a lot!**

**yuliom: Congrats and thanks on being the first person EVER to review this story! And I'm happy that you love the story! I myself don't think it's all that bad either! Or is that totally stuck up of me?**

** And that is a review to all of you who had an account, or a review name! if you want me to respond then just make up a name other than guest and I will!**

**I think the next chapter will be out by Sunday (With hope! So send me lots of luck!) after that I can only type on Saturday and Sunday… im in the school musical so im at school from 6:30 am till 9:30 pm every day…. And then 9:00am to 12 noon on Saturday… But I'm not giving up! No siree! Not me! But my updates will only be once a week on Monday or Tuesday mornings, hope that's ok!**

** LOVE YOU ALL! CHIO**


	3. the sorting

**HARRY P.O.V.**

I can't have been asleep very long when something woke me up. To say I was annoyed would be an understatement; I had been having a dream, a _real_ _effing dream_! Not a nightmare, but a very enjoyable _dream_. It was slowly drifting from my mind, but I could still remember enough to say for sure that I had been on a picnic, and I am certain my parents had been there as well. A whimper beside me quickly solved as to what had woke me up- and with that whimper all my anger melted away.

Percy was still lying next to me, my arms wrapped around her waist; she was covered again in a sheen of sweat. Then the reason I had been so rudely awakened; she flailed slightly, and then again, and again. I sat up quickly and shook her shoulders, by now she was screaming. Like the first time, nothing seemed to wake her; so I did something I thought I would never do to anyone… I got up, walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and walked back into the bedroom. I steeled myself, and dumped it on her face.

"What the Hades!" she shouted sitting up. I gasped; SHE WAS DRY, I looked back at the bed to see the water drying rapidly. She looked up at me and laughed, "Was I screaming?" I nodded slowly, still looking at the bed. "I can stay dry and dry anything I wish" she said in way of an explanation.

"I'm guessing it will be explained in your books?" I asked, resigned to the fact that I had to wait so long to find out why she was so different. She patted the place I had recently vacated; I crawled in and tucked the covers around the two of us, turning to look at her, I waited.

"How much do you know of the Greek gods?" she asked, this surprised me; why would that matter?

"I know they were the gods of the Greek time, I know that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were the 3 main brothers. I know Kronos ate all his kids except Zeus. I also remember something about the gods cheating on their wives and having children with mortals…. Is that all right?"

Percy looked surprised at that last bit; she had been slowly nodding her head at everything else. "Yeah it's all right, including that last bit. What I'm about to tell you is all true…. I'm not lying, and this isn't a joke." She was so serious in that one statement that I would have believed she was telling me the truth if she said the gods still existed and she was a demigod.

"The gods still exist, and you know the demigods?" she didn't wait for an answer "They do to. You're looking at the only demigod daughter of Poseidon that has ever existed. She looked at me apprehensive; I chuckled slightly, well my thoughts hadn't been off, not off at all.

"You know, when you said you were being serious? I thought that I would believe you even if you said the gods still existed and you were a demigod! How awesome is that? I totally guessed it!" Percy looked at him and laughed, a good hearty laugh, it reminded him of bells being blown by a wind off the sea.

"You want to know something?" I nodded, not sure where this was going. "Your cute when you're exited" I blushed madly at that and lay down on my back. She laughed again and managed to eke out something that sounded like "Sorry… If… to…forward" I turned to look at her, writhing around laughing, clutching her sides, no…. that's too devious…. But still….it'd be funny as heck… quick as a flash I was tickling her.

"No… Harry stop! Harry! Don't…. Stop!" she was laughing so hard she had started to cry, I grinned down at her.

"Don't stop? I'm good with that." I redoubled my efforts and tickled her again, by this time I was laughing as well. Deciding she had had enough, I quite. We were both breathing hard, tears still soaking her cheeks, Mine, I'm sure, were flushed as well. I looked down at her and blushed at the position we were in. She laughed at my face, sitting up and facing me.

"So…. Daughter of Poseidon huh?" she nodded "WICKED!" she laughed and laid back down, pulling me with her. I tucked the comforter in around her and me, wrapping my arms back around her waist. She snuggled her head onto my shoulder and sighed. "You want to talk about the dream? Sometimes it helps me." She looked up at me and smiled a slow sad smile.

"I was in a cave, tied up against the wall. Luke was there," I didn't ask who he was, that wasn't important. "He was standing in front of me, his knife in hand, he kept stabbing me, and a voice kept laughing, and then, and then, he…. He…." she was crying at this point, unable to go on. I pulled her into a hug, her sitting curled up in my lap. I kissed her head and murmured that it would all be ok, Luke wasn't here, he couldn't hurt her. She nodded slightly, and due to the slight rocking I was doing, or the stress of her s dream I don't know, But she was asleep mere seconds later.

I set her down and pulled up the covers wrapping her securely in my arms, her head on my chest. I Leaned over and kissed her forehead. I had been in love with her since the moment I first saw her. And contrary to popular belief, that wasn't this morning. I was eleven and at Hogwarts, I thought she was perfect then, and that hadn't changed in the last 5 years. But it hurt, I was madly in love with her, but to her I was a stranger. There was no way she could love me, not after only a day! But I would fight. I would fight for her love, show her I was worth it, and if that meant letting her go then I would, but not just yet, for now she was mine, for now I was happy….

**NO-ONES P.O.V**

A yell is what woke everyone up the next morning, that and pounding feet down the stairs."HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU GIVE THAT BACK NOW!" and then a door slamming.

"NOPE" was shouted back as the kitchen door was opened and closed, then opened and closed again. People filed out of their rooms and down to the kitchen, the sight that met their eyes was very un-expected.

Percy and Harry were standing in front of the stove, One of Harry's arms wrapped around Percy's waist, the other one pouring something onto the skillet. In the arm wrapped around Percy's waist were clutched 2 socks, one blue and the other green. Which every once in a while Percy would give a glance, then huff. When one looked at her feet, they would see 2 very small, very petite, and socks-less feet.

Percy turned and looked at the Group of assembled people, and pointed at the table with her free hand "Go on, sit! Breakfast will be ready as soon as this last flapjack (Pancake) is finished cooking." She gave the Stolls a meaningful glance. As they walked by they tried to steal her socks, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Don't you dare try and steal them" harry growled menacingly "This is her punishment. Next time you wake me up?" he looked at Percy who had a perfectly angelic look on her face "Don't dump water on me." She snorted and dug her elbow into his rib. It was now that everyone noticed he was dripping water from his hair, and that is clothes were slightly damp.

"You woke me up the same way! Pay backs awful isn't it?" she smirked and flipped the last pancake onto a plate.

"AWSOME!" shouted all of the demigods in unison. "You made your special pancakes!" Nico shouted before grabbing the plates of blue pancakes and distributing them to everyone, before going back and picking up a plate of what looked to be blue butter, and a bowl of blue syrup.

Molly sniffed- what was with all the blue food! It was overkill and extremely childish, and the position she and harry were standing in….. The brat had taken her job! Food was her job, it made her feel needed. She was a mother to all, she had to make the food, it's what mothers do. And now the brat was trying to kick her out by Winning everyone over with her cooking. It was probably gross, too much food dye.

"I hate to be rude." Hermione stated "But I'm allergic to food dye…" Percy just smiled extremely happy about something.

"I used a natural 'dye'" she held something up and smiled

"Blueberries!" Harry shouted triumphantly. Everyone started laughing at the two's antics. People dug in readily, Molly waited for the chorus of 'yucks' and 'eews' but they never came. Instead a chorus of 'great's" and "amazing" met her ears. She huffed and waited for them to finish.

"OI!" shouted harry, everyone looked over to see Percy triumphantly holding her socks above her head, like it was the best prize in the world. She got up and raced out of the kitchen and down the stairs to the reading room, harry on her heels. They all heard a squeal, and harry laugh, before a thump and pleas for something to stop. All the teenagers raced down the stairs to see what was going on, only to find harry tickling Percy, who had her socks clutched tightly in her hand. The momentary surprise their entrance gave Harry was enough time for Percy to twist away and put on her socks. She stuck out her tongue and picked up the book, sitting down on the couch she and harry shared for every reading. When everyone was situated she began.

**Chapter seven: the Sorting Hat**

"Finally!" shouted the twins in perfect unison

"What is this sorting hat?" Percy asked the room at large, Fred winked at her

"It's a hat that sorts you into a house for school. It'll be explained later." Percy nodded and continued on.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"I'm not" McGonagall said proudly, causing the room to laugh.

"I'll have to say that's a really good description" muttered one of the demigods

"**The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,"**

"Naw… we're the seventh years" snarked Harry, causing Ron and Hermione to laugh, the rest of the teenagers snickered a bit.

** said Hagrid.**

**"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

**She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it.**

"Twice actually" Dumbledore stated proudly, his eyes twinkling, a smile plastered across his face.

**The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the** **school must already be here – but professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they normally would have done, peering about nervously. **

"Like cattle to the slaughter" cackled George, rubbing his hands together

"That is no way to act Fred!" shouted molly, appalled at her son's behavior

"It's George mom" Fred said exasperated, sometimes it got annoying how much their mom never could tell them apart.

"Don't do that now George, I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"It's not a joke mom!" George shouted "I'm George and that is Fred!"

"FRED, I BELIEVE I SAID NOT NOW! I think I can tell my sons apart, so stop acting like children and GIVE IT UP!"

"Actually molly, their telling the truth, George spoke first, and then it was Fred who corrected you" said a small polite voice next to Harry. He smiled, it was so nice of Percy to try and help the twins.

"I THINK I KNOW MY OWN SONS! I DON'T NEED A BRAT LIKE YOU, A FREAK OF NATURE, TO TELL ME WHAT IS AND ISN'T RIGHT" shouted molly, standing up and glaring Percy.

Harry was aghast, Mrs. Weasley never acted like this, Percy whimpered slightly and curled up into his side. He wrapped her in a hug and glared at Mrs. Weasley. "She was just trying to help Mrs. Weasley. And she was right, you did get George and Fred mixed up. You do it all the time, but I've never said anything, I wanted to give you the chance to figure it out yourself. You took it to far this time, I'm sorry." With that he raised his wand, a blast of pure white energy shot from the end of it. Molly was enveloped for a second and when it disappeared she stood there clutching her throat. "When you learn to think of others before yourself, and pay attention to those around you equally, that means NO FAVORITES, you'll get your voice back, but not till then."

Harry turned to Arthur a sad look on his face "I'm so sorry Mr. Weasley, but something had to be done, and evidently she didn't care enough to do it herself." Arthur smiled sadly.

"I know, and I've been to chicken to call her out on it, I'm just glad someone did." Harry turned back to Percy who was shaking slightly, her eyes shut tightly, she was fighting against memories of some sort, bad ones from the looks of it. He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her small shaking frame, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly the tremors subsided, but it left her weak, she collapsed, her frame trembling slightly from loss of energy. Harry kissed her head and hugged her close. He picked up the Book and handed it to Ron, who began to read.

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like** **your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.**

"Wow if you knew someone from before you both went to Hogwarts you would really want to be in the same house!" Travis squeaked, "Course camp is kind of like that….. But you're really with your family… Unless your Percy, Thalia, or Nico, then you live alone, all by your lonesome."

Percy gave a big sniff from Harry's lap "Forever Alone…" All the Demigods, Harry, And Hermione started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron

"It's a Muggle thing that you won't get, One of them is Forever Alone. Who is put in a lot of situations and left out…. WOW! I just totally BOMBED that explanation"

"What is this _bomb._.." Arthur asked intrigued, Hermione just rolled her eyes and Motioned for Ron to continue.

**The four houses are called Gryffindor,**

The twins, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville shouted different forms of yay's and the bests' at this. Harry's was much quieter then everyone else's', For fear of disturbing the girl curled into his chest

**Hufflepuff, **

"WOOO!" shouted Tonks enthusiastically

**Ravenclaw **

"A circle has no beginning" announced Luna, her voice dreamy and her eyes far way.

**and Slytherin.**

A soft "YAY" came from Harry's lap, everyone of the witches and wizards turned to look at her. Feeling the stares on her back Percy looked up. "I'm related to a Slytherin, My half brother in fact. And I have to say… Not all Slytherin's are bad people, just misunderstood."

Thalia looked up from the hangman game she was playing in her notebook "You don't have any siblings right now."

Percy laughed "Never said he was living now did I?" Thalia nodded her head and went back to concentrating on the game.

**Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.** **While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.** **At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. **

"Well… credit is a strong word there…. I mean Ron and I made the school record for number of points lost at one time…. And I just want to say Professor, The Dragon _was_ real. Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback, She was a right little fiend too, almost set Hagrid's beard on fire not two minutes after she had hatched."

"Is that true Albus?" Dumbledore nodded, all the color drained from McGonagall's face "I am so sorry boys! I had no idea! And to think, we could have beaten the Slytherin's without help that year…" she sighed dejectedly.

"It's ok professor! Dumbledore gave us back exactly how many points you took at the end of term." Harry said proudly, having been the only one to catch this.

"I knew about the dragon, so I knew the points were unfairly taken. But I found a way to get them back, without it looking suspicious. See? No help at all. The Gryffindor's won the house cup all by themselves!.

**The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

"Because that's what we do! Smarten ourselves up!" guffawed Ron.

"Yeah mostly we use that time to try and make friends with people before we know what house they're in, Or in Malfoy's case, make alliances before people can figure out what a snot rag he is" Hermione admonished

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.** **Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. **

"Not going to work mate, it'll always be that way" Ron snickered causing Harry to blush

"Doesn't mean I can't try to fix it…"

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall "Please wait quietly."**

** She left the chamber. Harry swallowed. **

**"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.**

**"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." **

"I don't know... I had a headache afterwards…" Luna said, her eyes resting on the back of Percy's head sadly, as though she knew something the rest of us didn't

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would he have to do?** **He hadn't expected something like this the moment he arrived. ** **He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd need.** **Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.**

"Percy?" asked the Stoll brothers "Didn't you turn your teacher's hair blue?" Percy nodded, a small smile almost turning up the corners of her mouth. Harry pulled her in closer, what had she remembered? What could do this to a strong girl like Percy?

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

"Dramatic are we?" Percy chuckled, her face turned up to his, he smiled down at her, it was nice to see the twinkle in her eyes again.

**Then something happened which made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.**

"Not as dramatic as they are!" he said right back.

**"What the -?"**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts**

"What's scary about ghost's?" chimed Percy and Nico at the same time

"Well we can't all be creeps and love spending time in the underworld" shot back Thalia

** had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing.** **What looked like a fat little monk** **was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"**

**"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?** **He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" **

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years. **

"Took them long enough" muttered Ron below his breath, But everyone still managed to hear him.

**Nobody answered. **

**"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"**

"No, they're going to go dance the polka for the rest of the schools entertainment."

**A few people nodded mutely. **

**"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

**"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

**"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me." **

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead,** **Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. **

"You're really good with descriptions" Said Annabeth in awe. "I'd like to hear your description of Oly- Home sometime." The Demigods were trying to keep quiet as much as possible about who they were, But slips did happen…

"I'll ask Percy to take me when I have some free time." Annabeth's mouth fell open in a perfect 'O'.

"You told?" she nearly shouted

"Stuff happened that made it damn near impossible to explain without lying" Percy said

"You still should have lied" muttered Annabeth darkly

**Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.** **The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." **

"What's with the A in A History? Makes you sound like you stuttered every time you say it." Asked Harry, no one answered, for no one knew the answer.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open up to the heavens.**

"Must be beautiful" sighed Annabeth

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. **

"I don't believe she would. So that's the sorting hat?" Thalia asked as she turned to face Harry. He nodded, uncomfortable. They were about to find out about his real house. The one he was supposed to be in. Heavens knows that the lot of them didn't like Slytherin's; How would they feel about him when they found out? Would they hate him?

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, **

"Wrong type of Wizard Harry" Hermione said between guffaws

**Harry thought wildly,** **that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the Hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it too.** **For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:**

**_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me. _**

Percy looked over at the twins and the Stolls "You thinking what I'm thinking?" They all nodded and as one "Challenge accepted"

**_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting hat can't see,_**

"That's a scary thought…." Muttered Clarisse

**_So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._**

**_You might belong in Gryffindor,_**  
**_Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart; _**

"Percy" said all the Demigods

**_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_**

"Also Percy"

**_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find there kind;_**

"Percy, though she hides it well.." Annabeth said, All the demigods looked at her shocked "Who do you think I go to when I don't know the answer to something? It's our deal, she gets to pretend she isn't smart, and I get to take the credit for knowing the answer." Clarisse huffed

"That's awful Annabeth! Taking credit for someone else's work!"

**_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._**

And as one the Demigods finished out "Another Percy"

Molly huffed silently.. It's not possible to be all four houses!

**_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_**

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

**"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll." **

"Now there's a good bout of foreshadowing for you" said Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes shining like a 300 watt light bulb.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he wished he could have tried it on without everyone watching.** **The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave **

Everyone looked at Harry shocked "But… But.. You're the bravest person to walk into Hogwarts in its entire history!" Hermione stuttered

"How would you know?" asked harry

"Luna told me, and she can talk to Lady Hogwarts, One of a rare few who can" harry nodded and accepted this, ready to get on with the reading; But a dreamy voice cut Ron off.

"I used to think harry the bravest person in the world. I could not feel anyone braver in all of the continents I had been to. But it has become apparent to me that Percy is By far the Bravest Person. I Just couldn't See it then because of the camp wards." Luna fell silent, nothing was said. Harry looked down at Percy who was blushing. Why would anyone need to be that Brave?

**or quick-witted or any of it at the moment.** **If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

The Stolls put their heads together and whispered furiously. Travis looked up and cleared his throat before pointing to Connor "We have decided that we like you Harry. We have also decided that you are awesome enough to hang out with Percy. You now have our Blessing." Harry blushed slightly, and looked down at Percy's head. She was shaking her head exasperatedly. "Mind you, we only said FRIENDS" with that Travis nodded to Ron, who continued reading,

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –**

** "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

**"Bones, Susan!" **

**"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

**"Boot, Terry!"**

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

**"Brocklehurst, Mandy"** **went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender"**

Harry scrunched up his nose "eeewww! That girl is so girly it makes me want to throw up" Hermione nodded in agreement. Both had missed Ron blush as he read her name.

**became the first new Gryffindor** **and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

"**Bulstrode, Millicent"**

"Didn't she turn you into a cat one time?" Ron snickered, Harry started laughing as well, earning them confused glances all around

**then became the first Slytherin.** **Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked an unpleasant lot.**

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during sports lessons at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they like him.**

**"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.** **"Finnigan, Seamus"** **the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. **

**"Granger, Hermione!"**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

**"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.** **Ron groaned.**

"RON!" Hermione shouted, He looked down and blushed

"I thought you were a know it all back then, and if you'll remember correctly, I didn't really like you."

"WAS a know it all? IS a know it all is more like it" Harry laughed behind his hands, earning him a pointed glare from Hermione. "Love you mione!"

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous.** **What if he wasn't chosen at all?** **What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

"I can assure you that that has never happened before" McGonagall Sniffed

"Thanks, But you're about 5 years too late" harry muttered, barely loud enough for Percy to hear.

**When Neville Longbottom,** **the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.** **The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR", ** **Neville ran off still wearing it,** **and had to jog amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

Neville Blushed and hid his face behind his arms. Percy smiled slightly "I think it's cute you were so excited to join your house you forgot you were wearing the sorting hat" He looked up and smiled back at Percy.

**Malfoy swaggered **

"S.W.A.G.- Secretly We Are Gay…. Good thing to know about Malfoy…" Hermione stated, causing the room to burst into raucous laughter.

**forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

"Probably didn't want to touch his oily head" snickered Ron

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle,** **looking pleased with himself.**

"When doesn't he?" Harry wasn't expecting an answer, so wasn't surprised when he got none.

**There weren't many people left now.**

**"Moon"... "Nott"... "Parkinson ...then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" ...then "Perks, Sally-Anne" ... and then, at last- **

**"Potter, Harry!" **

**"**HERE. WE. GOOOOOOOO"shouted George in a good impression of Peter Pan.

**As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

**"Potter, did she say?"**

**"The Harry Potter?"**

"No you idiot! The _other_ Harry Potter!" snorted Percy, twisting around so her back was lent on Harry's chest, His hands crossed across her stomach.

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

**"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult.**

"What do you mean difficult? Put him in Gryffindor! It's the only house for him!" Ron shouted at the book.

Hermione turned his chin so he was looking at her. "Ron, have you forgotten that he was up there for 10 minutes?" Ron looked sheepishly back at her and nodded slightly.

"10 minutes? But it only felt like 2 for me!" how could it have been 10 minutes!

"The hat distorts your impression of time" Hermione told the perplexed Harry.

** Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting ... So where shall I put you?"**

McGonagall gasped he could have gotten into any of the houses

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."**

"Why would that be a problem?" Ron asked dumbly, obviously not understanding what the sentence before had truly meant.

**"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness,**

"WHAT?" shouted Ron "You were meant to be one of those snakes? I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me? We could have lorded it over the them! That you were more Slytherin then they are! So Slytherin in fact that you had managed to convince the hat to put you in with your 'enemy's!" he huffed slightly and sat down, Grumbling about idiots and ruining perfectly good plans.

Harry wasn't expecting that response at all, though he was right with the lording it over the Slytherin's part, they would never live it down.

** no doubt about that -** **no?** **Well, if you're sure -** **better be GRYFFINDOR!" **

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin; he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet.**

"You wouldn't" scoffed McGonagall fondly

**Percy the Prefect**

"Why didn't we think of that?" wailed the twins simultaneously.

** got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"** **Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged into a bucket of ice-cold water. **

Percy yawned on Harry's shoulder, "I quite like the feeling myself"

Thalia shook her head and pointed at Nico "You ruined her. She was perfectly fine before you came." Nico laughed at this

"I ruined her?_ SHE_ ruined _ME!_ I found the underworld slightly creepy for months before I went down with her. Turns out after her first quest down there she visited when Persephone was gone. Something about My dad being lonely…"

"PERCY! You didn't!" Thalia shouted

"Mind out of the gutter Thalia, He's my _uncle!_"

Thalia looked down sheepishly

"Well be both know the type of 'lonely' the whole family gets… It's an honest mistake…."

**He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs-up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd got out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole Hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.** **Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

Harry's face screwed up, that turban was nasty, then a thought hit him; Fred and George spent all winter throwing snowballs at the back of it… right at the face of Voldemort himself. He broke out laughing, earning him looks. "Fred….. George….. Snowballs…. Turban….." Hermione and Ron started laughing as well, figuring out what he found so funny.

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas Dean"**

Ron scowled at this, turning to look at Ginny "Don't get your wand in a knot Ronald. I broke up with Dean Weeks ago." Well…. Not exactly true, but she _was_ planning on breaking up with him soon…..

** a black boy even taller than Ron, Joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.** **Harry crossed his fingers under the table**

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mate" Ron scowled

** and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" **

**Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.**

**"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise"** **was made a Slytherin.** **Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

**Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

**Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. **

"Best part of the year!" this was accompanied by one of Dumbledore's famous smiles.

**"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**

** Thank you!"**

**He sat back down.**

"Is he a bit mad?" asked Percy of the room at large, no one answered, all lost in wondering the same thing.

** Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

**"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly. **

"Aaaaawwwww! You think alike!" Annabeth cooed, Making both parties involved turn a deep shade of pink/

**"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"**

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table**

"Doubt you had seen a real meal in front of you in a long time" grumbled McGonagall darkly, shooting a glare at Dumbledore

**: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some reason, mint humbugs.**

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved**

"not 'exactly' Starved" Thalia said, air quoting 'exactly'. Harry blushed, sure he went a few days without food every once in a while, but he always had something to eat on the other days.

** Harry** **but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry wanted, even if it made him sick.** **Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the humbugs and began to eat. It was delicious.**

**"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.**

** "Can't you-?"**

"No, but it was sweet of you to ask. Not many care enough." Percy said, finishing it off with a kiss on the cheek. This wasn't missed by anyone. The teenagers all started placing bets as to when they would actually get together. Arthur looked on in approval, She was good for him, She was sweet to his harsh, and anger to his calm. She calmed him down, and he calmed her down. McGonagall smiled, he had finally found someone who loved him for being Harry, not the—boy—who—had—too—many—hyphens. It was something she had feared would never happen. She had feared someone would marry him for his money and the status it would get them, but here was a pure soul, one who loved unconditionally, and for the right reasons.

Snape sneered at the show of affection, it was gross how the rest of the people were simpering and loving that the brat had found 'love'. She would ruin his heart, all women like her do. Molly huffed noiselessly, the brat had spun her web fast and with great skill, It was awful how she had managed to lure in harry and her kids plus Hermione. She was obviously just after Harry's money. Nobody fell in love that fast. They had just met! So on her part it must be fake, but what did she do to make Harry 'love' her back?

Dumbledore looked on in approval, He had searched long and hard for her, and had been almost ready to give up, when she had flashed right in. Now he just had to figure out why they were so separated… usually people in their situation knew of the other from birth, they might not know what it meant… but that was solved by simply asking their parents… ah, but neither of their parents would have been there to help. Sally Jackson was a squib, as was her mother before her, the Grandmother was the one with magic, so she wouldn't have known what it was, so when asked she would have just thought it was a normal dream for a child.

This would have to be fixed, He would tell Percy and Harry tomorrow. Explain what was happening, although they were probably oblivious to it, or had written it off as something strange and then pushed it to the side.

**"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost.** **"I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." **

**"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" asked Annabeth (can't you just hear Hermione asking that in the movie while you read that line? Because I do every time!)

**"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnegan interrupted.**

**"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" **

Everyone looked at Annabeth and laughed as her face went slowly from white to red to maroon.

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. **

**"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge.**

"Cool!" shouted Nico and Percy together, causing everyone to laugh

"You know I met another ghost once who could do that… kept hitting on me…" Harry growled slightly and tightened his hold around her as she finished speaking.

**Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, **

"He would love you" Harry whispered in Percy's ear, tickling the side of her neck with his warm breath.

**Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back on to his neck, coughed and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help ** **us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without have got the cup six years in a row!** **The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."**

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood.**

"They _choose_ to look like they did when they die…. Most choose to look how they did before, Why would he stay like that?" Percy asked of Nico, What good is there in having a ghost king if you couldn't ask him questions.

"There are a few who are just nutters.." Was the reply she was given

** He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. **

**"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.**

**"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

** When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before.**

"That would make cleaning the dishes sooooo much easier" sighed Percy dreamily

"Come on Perce" Annabeth said, her voice light and joking "You know you like cleaning them! You're the only one who gets kitchen duty anymore.." Percy blushed prettily and sighed.

"If you repeat that outside of this room I will deny it on my life."

**It could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries,** **jelly, rice pudding...**

"We're eating lunch after this, cause my stomach is growling up a storm." Interjected Ron

"It's always growling Ronald" Hermione sighed

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. **

**"I'm half and half," said Seamus. "Me Dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." **

**The others laughed.**

"That's awful, laughing at that poor man's expense" said Ginny in Horror. Really it was fake but she had noticed how Harry had liked it when Percy stood up for people, so in order to win his favor she would pretend…

Harry shook his head, it was obvious to him that Ginny was faking, it just made him sick.

**"What about you, Neville?" said Ron. **

**"Well, my Gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville,** **"but the family thought I was a Muggle for ages.**

"Don't you mean Squib nev?" Hermione asked kindly, he nodded and laughed a bit shaking his head.

**My great-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once,**

Percy gasped "That's awful! Neville, I am so sorry"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything!" he replied, surprise dripping in his voice

"I'm sorry it happened at all" she answered

Chiron leaned over to Neville and whispered in his ear "We're working on her apologizing for everything, its part of her fatal flaw. She's too loyal, makes her feel bad for everything that happens. But she's still the best fighter I have ever seen. Whatever happened this morning really messed with her, she's not usually this open with her emotions, and I've never seen her act this… well… weak before."

** I nearly drowned –** **but nothing happened until I was eight. Great-uncle Algie came round for tea and was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my great-auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go.** **But I bounced – ** **all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was crying, she was so happy.** **And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great-uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons (I do hope they start straight away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else,** **of course, it's supposed to be very difficult -"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing -") **

"Know it all" coughed Harry

"The—Boy—with—too—many—hyphens" coughed Hermione right back

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the high table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, ** **a hooked nose** **and sallow skin.**

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"**Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

**"What is it?" asked Percy.**

**"N-nothing."**

Percy smirked up at harry, standing up she walked over to Nico and sat on the floor between his and Thalia's legs. She smirked "You're almost as bad at lying as Grover is"

"HEY!" shouted Grover "Well yeah, he is.." Ginny, seeing her chance, got up from next to Nico, who moved over allowing Percy up onto the couch next to him, and sat down next to harry.

"Death breath, Pinecone face" she greeted

"Seaweed brain"

"Pine needle"

**"**Kelp Breath"

"Zombie Dude"

"One more name and I'll run you through, Achilles or no Achilles." Nico growled. Percy Pulled out her pen and clicked it menacingly, Riptide appeared.

"No problem, but not now, after this chapter. We'll clear out the sofas and it'll be you against me. Winner gets the other to admit their father is better." Percy smirked at the surprise on Nico's face. But it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

He smirked right back "You're on!" they both spit into their hands and shook, Ginny screeched an eeewww! While the demigods just rolled their eyes, already knowing that Percy would win.

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off the feeling Harry had from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all. **

**"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.**

**"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor** **Snape.** **He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job.** **Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."**

**Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.**

**At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.**

**"Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."**

"I hate those" Percy groaned "Always, and I mean always, the start of term notices are what get me kicked out" Harry smiled, it was good to see the girl from yesterday. After last night's nightmare, and whatever happened this morning… HE wasn't sure she would be able to recover, Obviously it just took some time for her to sort through what had happened. He himself was like that; he was way over nice and felt like all the world's problems were his for like 4 hours, then he was back to normal. Good to know someone else was the same way.

"**First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils.**

"Why?" Percy whined slightly "Forests are the best part of schools!"

**And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

"**I have also been asked my Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors.**

**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

Percy punched the air "I love quidditch!" (SP?)

Harry looked at her exited, he didn't really care how she knew about it "What do you play?"

"Chaser or seeker, I'm not really picky"

**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."**

"Well that's morbid" said Thalia

Percy shouted "Cool! I want to go!"

And Nico shouted "What's in there? I want to meet it!" they looked at each other and burst out laughing, crumpling in a heap on each other

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

"**He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy. **

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. **"**It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that.** **the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that.** **I think he might have told us Prefects, at least." **

"**And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.** **Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he were trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon** **Flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.**

"**Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"**

**And the school bellowed: **

"**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest  
And learn until our brains all rot."_**

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.**

"Knew there was a reason I liked you too" Percy muttered cheekily.

**Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest**

"**Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here!** **And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"**

"What are we horses?" Grumbled Fred

"Yes, exactly" was Dumbledore's reply, causing everyone to whip around and look at him.

**The Gryffindors first years fallowed Percy through the chattering crowd, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, **

"Gods I hate that feeling!" Muttered Percy

"Yeah, and you only get it after a water high…. Never thought I would say that. 'Hey Percy? You high in water?' Yeah that's weird." Nico rambled

**but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much further they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them and as Percy took a step towards them they started throwing themselves at him. **

**"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first-years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself."**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. **

"I want to meet his 'peeves'" announced Percy. "He seems like my kind of poltergeist"

**"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

"The nutter ghost?" Thalia asked, rephrasing the earlier conversation.

**There was a pop and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

**"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle firsties! What fun!" **

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

**"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head.** **They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.**

"Sounds like Percy when she's pissed. 'cept she doesn't rattle armor, she _creates_ armor out of hardened water, and then it attacks you" Nico shivered at this

**"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy as they set off again.** **"The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects. **

"Course not, you just order him around. You have to _earn_ his respect, be someone he _wants_ to take direction from. Right Gred? Forge?" Percy turned to look at Fred and George.

"How did you know our nicknames for each other?"

Percy's only reply was to tap her temple with a knowing look.

**Here we are."**

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. **

"Nice one you are!" Snorted Hermione

**"Password?" she said.**

**"Caput Draconis,"** **said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up -** **and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains.** **Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.**

**"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets." **

"Your rat was chewing your sheets?" Thalia breathed out, clutching her sides

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once**.

"How do you _do_ that?" Muttered Clarisse. "It takes me an hour to calm down enough to sleep" all the demigods nodded at this

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream.** **He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once,** **because it was his destiny.** **Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin;** **it got heavier; he tried to pull it off, but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light** **and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.**

"You call _that_ weird?" Thalia scoffed. "Mine are way weirder than that, and Percy has the weirdest dreams of any demigod who has ever lived. If your dreams stay that _not_ weird for the rest of your life, you're doing exceptionally good kid."

** He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

"That's it"

Percy stood up with Nico a half second behind her "Everyone out, we'll tell you when we're done." People slowly filed out, the door banging shut softly. 20 minutes later the door opened to reveal a very irate Nico. He was covered in blood, several wounds visible on his body.

Everyone walked in hurriedly to see the damage Percy had sustained, only to see her calmly cleaning off her sword, Not a mark on her body and no sweat either. She smiled at everyone as the couches reappeared.

"Let's do a few more chapters before lunch alright?"

The way she was standing so calm and poised, un-bothered by the fight she just had, one that left her opponent looking like minced meat, scared many of the witches and wizards. If she was like that in a friendly fight…..

The demigods walked in and sat down, making fun of Nico for losing _again_. Obviously this was a normal occurrence.

Dumbledore picked up the book and flipped to the right chapter before clearing his throat and beginning to read.

**So? How was chapter 3? Please review! I don't really like how this chapter turned out, I think I made Percy to weak? Thoughts?**

**Review count: 28**

**Review goal: 40**

**Word count: 10,407 (Is that a better length?)**

**RESPONSE TIME!**

**Princess101855: I'm glad you like it! I'll try and make the next chapter just as good (or would that be 'this chapter just as good?')**

**McAwsome007: You look forward to reading my story? That's AWSOME! Nad you really did help me a lot. I had the plot and everything already written out, but other than that, I had no idea what I wanted to do. Reading your story gave mine direction. So saying you like it means a TON!**

**Coastiewife465: Yeah me too! That's why I'm skipping chapters. But I've been thinking; the stories don't change until the sixth book of Harry Potter. So why not do the first of each book, and then the fifth of Percy then the sixth of Harry potter, a few chapters of 'daughter' of Neptune, a few of deathly hollows, then a few of mark of Athena… I'm going to do a sequel about what happens when they get back into the real world (Starting at year six) what do you think?**

**tyche: How was the massive argument? Was it massive enough? I'm thinking the end of next chapter For Percy and Harry getting together. Thanks for saying you like my story, that makes me feel special. And I love answering to people's Reviews. It makes the story more interactive. So on the review above I made an outline for my plan of the stories… what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Your opinion is much appreciated in this situation. Love you! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! CHIO till next time!**

**Chrizzy99: Did I update fast enough? I know it was pretty late, but my cat decided he wanted to help with the writing, and was laying half on me, half on my keyboard the whole time I was trying to type… It was super cute, but rrreeeaaaaalllllyyyy annoying.**

**Nobody: That is an awesome name! I seriously love it! What part was sweet though? I'm confuzzled… Oh! You meant the end right? I didn't mean to torture you! I'm so sorry!**

**ALovesPercabeth: I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU LOVE MY STORY! No seriously… I am. So I'm running this by most of my return Reviewers. I'm thinking about doing the first book of Percy and the last book and then the sixth of Harry's and some of the seventh then some of 'daughter' of Neptune and a few chapters of Mark of Athena. Is that ok? And then I'll do a sequel of them going back into real life, already knowing how the future turns out (So Percy at Hogwarts and all that… it'll be different then the books obviously… them knowing changes the future, a lot!) so what do you think? Yes? No? Maybe so? (HEY! That rhymed!)**

**Midnight Alwas: What is a midnight alwas? Does it stand for something? Thanks for calling my last chapter great! I'm afraid this chapter fell short of my standards so sorry about that! Read the Review above. What do you think about my proposal? Is it a good idea?**

**SASandJRtheOver-Editors: One question; Are their two of you like your name suggests or is it just a name?(response to your PM) is that a good reason for Molly to hate Percy? 'cause I can work in The other reasons we have discussed...**

**RowenaOlympian: I had never thought of that! When should they come in? I have the Romans coming in at the beginning of Percy's first book. So…. How about when Percy defeats Ares? Is that a good chapter to put them into? Why would you making a story idea annoy me? I LOVE WHEN PEOPLE GIVE ME STORY IDEAS! Sorry about the large font there, but maybe it will catch peoples eye and then they'll give me story ideas themselves. In fact people's story ideas have helped me fill in gaps in the story that I thought I would never be able to fill. So no, it didn't annoy me. Flattered me actually.**

**Darius: I have to say… the formality in your review intrigues me greatly. I am glad I have managed to arouse your interest… And I greatly except your luck to succeed in this endeavor, it is much needed and appreciated. But why the formality? (I'm not trying to be rude) We're all friends here, right?**

**Pjo fan: Good, don't hate Ginny! She's just a lost little girl. I still can't believe you're the only one who figured out who the kids were…. Just shows how smart you are! Can't wait to see your next review! CHIO**

**I need a beta, anyone want to volunteer? Please review!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! CHIO!**


	4. Halloween

Lunch had passed without incident, if you didn't include the small food fight…. The readers were once again in the 'reading' room having read a few more chapters. Here is where our story starts…..

* * *

Arthur cleared his throat, the book held in his hands "We'll read one more chapter, but then its bed time, And I will come and check to make sure you _are_ in your bedrooms and _in_ bed." He threatened, looking at the teenagers. Harry and Percy looked at each other for a second… oh no…..

**Halloween **

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts next day,**

"Shocking isn't it?" Thalia asked

"Oh yes, stunning. Never would have thought," Nico responded imitating the wizard's accents.

**looking tired but perfectly cheerful.** **Indeed, by next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure**

"I still don't know how Hagrid managed to get Cerberus without your dad noticing" whispered Percy to a very irate Nico

**and they were quite keen to have another one**.

"Who wouldn't be?"Asked Grover Perplexed

"My family" muttered Harry, leaning away from Ginny, who was trying to put her head on his shoulder.

**In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

Percy gasped at look at Harry, her eyes wide. Why was the Sorcerer's stone being held at Hogwarts?

**"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron. **

**"Or both," said Harry. **

"Right in one" sighed Hermione

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. **

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. **

"Buzz kill" Muttered Nico and Percy.

Molly huffed, they were just being smart. And this buzz that Nico and the brat were talking about… She certainly didn't want any of her sons getting a buzz like that. Probably got it from pixy dust… (In actuality it's the buzz all demigods get from quests and fighting monsters… but Molly doesn't know that…) She turned her attention back to Harry and Ginny. Harry was sitting as far from Ginny as possible. NO! This wasn't right! They were supposed to fall in love, and get married. All that money, all _their_ money, LOST! Because of some scarlet woman who had managed to convince Harry to forget about Ginny. When was it her turn? She certainly worked hard enough… she _deserved_ that money. But she wouldn't take it as charity from Harry. NO, she wouldn't use her sweet harry that way. So Ginny was supposed to marry them into his money, Not that _she_ knew that…

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron,** **but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus.**

Hermione got up and walked over to Harry "Love you too!" and she smacked the back of his head, catching the back of Ron's on her way back to her seat.

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived with the post about a week later. **

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by long thin package carried by six large screech owls.** **Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor.**

"NOT THE BACON!" sobbed the Stolls hysterically.

Percy pulled out her knife and began cleaning it menacingly, quickly shutting them up.

**They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

**Harry ripped open the letter first,** **which was lucky, because it said:**

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.  
It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand,**_

Percy gave a long, low whistle "I want to see that sometime" People were used to her comments by now, Maybe she knew all this from that family member in Slytherin….?

"I don't have it anymore… It got wrecked my 3rd year… damn Whomping willow" No one corrected his language, He was 16, and had raised himself… It was none of their Business. Molly glared at him… Why was no one correcting his foul language?

Percy wiped an imaginary tear off her cheek "It was a good broom. We'll remember her forever" Everyone stayed quiet for a minute in respect for the broom, Until Harry burst out laughing, soon followed by everyone else

_**but I don't want everyone knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one.**_ _**Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session.**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.**

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."**

"I've never seen one…." Sighed Percy wistfully

"I hadn't heard of it till moments ago" cut in Grover.

**They left the Hall quickly, wanting to un-wrap the broomstick in private before their first lesson, but halfway across the Entrance Hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

Percy groaned "You know... I'm really starting to hate this Malfoy person"

Thalia gasped "But you only hate monsters!"

"And her step dad" cut in Annabeth thoughtfully

"But she loves Paul, he's awesome! Always has time for me to come over, and he really doesn't mind when he finds me sleeping in Percy's bed... Just laughs and mimes locking his lips" Nico said bouncing up and down in his couch.

"I mind when you sleep in my bed… You always punch me and steel the blankets" Percy grumbled.

Thalia perked up and looked at them "Soooo… Sleeping together?" Percy blushed and Nico tanned a bit (My friend is Latino, and when he blushes his tan just looks darker)

"Not like that Thalia! When he stays over he and I share my bed 'Cause I sure as hell am not letting him sleep on the floor. That's his dad's job"

"Plus she's my cousin! Pretty sure that's illegal, and if it's not then it's just gross and _should_ be!" Nico shot back. Thalia was rolling on the floor clutching her sides

"You guys are way too easy to get a rise out of"

Percy and Nico humphed and looked away, Percy noticed Harry looking at her and winked, causing him to laugh quietly.

**"That's a broomstick," **

"NO shit Sherlock! I thought it was a piece of broccoli!" snorted Grover. "Oooohhhh, I could go for a broccoli bag right about now…" Percy rolled her eyes and Ran out of the room, coming back moments later with an empty soda can, which she held out to Grover.

"Sorry G-man, But it's all we have." He accepted it readily and began to chomp on it earning him several weird looks.

**he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first-years aren't allowed them."**

**Ron couldn't resist it. **

"Course you couldn't _Ronald" _sneered Hermione playfully.

**"It's not any old broomstick," he said,** **"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."**

**"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back."I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig."**

"Well that's uncalled for" said Percy

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**

**"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.**

**"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly. **

"**Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"**

"You need some ice for that burn Malfoy?" sniggered Connor

"I'm sure we could find some…" Finished Travis evilly

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.**

Ron and Harry were laughing once again

"How'd you figure that?" Asked Annabeth Perplexed, The only response she got was a half hearted gesture to the book.

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.**

**"Well it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase. "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Rememberall I wouldn't be in the team ..." **

"Ooooohhhhhh"

**"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them.** **Hermione was stomping up the stairs looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hands. **

"How did you become friends?" Percy looked over at him expectantly, Harry smirked Back

"Come here and I'll tell you" Ginny was really starting to get on his nerves, and if he had to sit one more second next to her he might suffocate, Why did she insist on wearing so much perfume?

" Fine, But you're making the midnight snack tonight" He nodded honestly, anything to have another person here beside him and Ginny. "Breakfast tomorrow?" he nodded again, and she got up, and walked over. She did however opt to sit down on the floor, leaning against his legs instead of next to him and Ginny; she leaned back and looked at him,"So?"

"It's in the end of this chapter" She laughed, causing him to smile.

"Oh you're good!"

**"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.**

**"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good." **

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked Ron's head.

"Ppplllleeeeaaaasssseee tell me?" begged Percy. Employing her kicked puppy dog face, Harry just smirked.

"Not going to happen, No matter _how_ cute you are." She pouted slightly, before turning back to Arthur.

Ginny had gasped silently, along with everyone else in the room. Who knew Harry Potter could _flirt_? He had always turned a blind eye to girls, pretending he didn't notice them. Many were beginning to wonder if he even knew _how_ to flirt. (Harry never like Cho In this story, It just doesn't fit in with my idea. SHE liked Harry, But he acted like he didn't notice, don't worry it's all explained next chapter…. Ish. You have to really think about it, then it all makes sense….)

**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**

Travis and Connor paraded around the room, Noses firmly planted straight up towards the ceiling, much to the amusement of the room's occupants, and the embarrassment of one bushy haired girl.

**Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory, where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch pitch where he'd be learning to play that night.**

"I'd swear you were ADHD, but I know you're not" Muttered Dumbledore fondly

**He bolted his dinner that evening without even noticing what he was eating and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last. **

**"Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled on to Harry's bedspread. **

**Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**

Percy sighed dreamily "I can almost see it…" Harry chuckled.

Her hair was sitting against his knee, just begging to be touched. He finally gave in and started Running his fingers through the soft black curls. She sighed happily, and fully leaned against his knee.

**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off towards the Quidditch pitch in the dusk. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the pitch were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high. **

"That's what I thought the first time a saw a picture of one" chuckled Percy. Harry momentarily stopped his fingers, did they think that much alike? "OI! Who said you could stop?" came an irritated voice below him, he chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling –** **he swooped in and out of the goalposts and then sped up and down the pitch. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch. **

"I can't believe you wrecked it!" Percy said, flicking his knee lightly

"It's ok, I have a Firebolt now... still mad?" she shook her vehemently.

Dumbledore smile at the two, they really were perfect together. He sighed a little, of course they were perfect together. He would explain everything at the end of this book, he decided. They deserved that much. Even if they hadn't noticed anything weird yet….. They would soon.

**"Hey, Potter, come down!"**

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him. **

**"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant ... you really are a natural.** **I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."**

"Organized activity 3 times a week?" All the demigods shuddered

"You guys have sword fighting with me every day during the summer" pointed out Percy

"Organized that is not" stated Chiron much to Percy's bemusement.

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

Clarisse chuckled at this

"Mind out of the gutter Clarisse" bleated Grover

**"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand,**

All the demigods leaned forward. Eager to understand this game everyone seemed to love.

**even if it's not too easy to play**. **There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers." **

**"Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a football. **

**"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"**

**"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?" **

**"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.**

**"Never mind," said Harry quickly.**

**"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper - I'm the Keeper for Gryffindor.** **I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."**

**"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. OK, got that. So what are they for?" he pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

**"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this." **

**He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a rounders bat** (baseball bat)

**"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are Bludgers."**

**He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box. **

**"Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. **

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face.** **Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it breaking his nose** **and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**

**"See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely.** **"The Bludgers rocket around trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team. The Weasley twins are ours- their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other team. So - think you've got all that?"**

"How is _that _easy to understand?" Thalia muttered, shaking her head. Most of the demigods eyes had glazed over, Travis and Connor had started an arm wrestling match, and Harry was sure Percy had fallen asleep, if the slight hitch in her otherwise perfectly even breathing was anything to go by. He nudged her slightly.

"The answer is 'C'" she said, jolting awake. Thalia chuckled

"How long did it take to train yourself to say that when you woke up at school?

"Only 2 days" Percy said smugly. Travis and Connor starting bowing to her, she rolled her eyes and turned back to the story.

**"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goalposts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.**

"See? Not hard at all" Harry said smugly

**"Very good," said Wood.**

**"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand. **

**"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the 's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers -"**

**" - unless they crack my head open."**

"WOW pessimistic much?" Hermione joked

"No actually. He's the bloodiest damn optimist in this world. When he's being pessimistic you know you're screwed." Laughed Ron

**"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves.**

"That they are that they are" chuckled Harry. Said Weasleys got up and bowed to the room. Much clapping insued.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

**"This," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win.**

"I'm pretty sure they still lost at the Quidditch world cup two years ago." Ron said. "But in all honesty, I don't really remember much. I was too concerned with the death eaters."

**That's why seekers get fouled so much.** **A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.**

"Which is technically illegal, but some rules get waved in games like that." Remus informed the room at large.

**Well, that's it - any questions?"**

**Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right; it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

**"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate. "It's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you with a few of these."**

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket, and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the ball as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.**

**Harry didn't miss a single one,** **and Wood was delighted.**

"Not one? WOW, you're _good_. No wonder wood was pleased" Percy sounded like Christmas had Come early. "Mind if I play with or against you sometime? It would be really fun". Harry laughed and nodded his head. He honestly thought it would be fun as well.

**After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

**"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle.** **"I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." **

"Quidditch… dragons…quidditch…dragons" Percy said, pretending to way them in her hands. "Yeah!, no... Dragons win hands down."

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months.** **The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive had ever done.** **His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics. **

All the Demigods save Annabeth looked aghast, Percy just looked surprised.

It was Thalia that broke the silence "Your lessons were fun? I'm not sure I want you hanging around with Percy anymore… Though she does hang around owl nose over there, and she still hasn't changed….."

It was Percy's Response that surprised everyone. "It took you 2 _months_ to master the basics?" all the witches and wizards looked at her; it _was_ the average time for any school.

Percy muttered something under her breath, It was very quiet, but by this point everyone was paying extra attention to watch she was saying, trying to figure out how she knew all this… "It only took me 2 hours… and I was _nine…_" McGonagall gasped slightly, she was _that_ Percy Jackson? The one who sat her O.W.L's when she was _eleven_? And then just dropped off the face of the earth?

**On Halloween morning **

"Whoa whoa whoa , wait a second. You want to know what I just figured out?" Hermione and Harry looked at Ron, urging him to go on "Something bad _always _happens on Halloween." Hermione looked like this solved all the problems in the world. Harry started laughing.

"You _just _figured that out? I knew that when I was three, and figured out that the Dursleys were worse on Halloween, that and it was the day my parents were murdered."

The atmosphere grew heavy at that, Arthur quickly began reading.

**they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.**

Everyone looked at Percy, expecting another comment, But none came.

**Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. ** **It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived. **

"Why?" Grover asked. "It's not like it was any of your business"

She opened her mouth several times to say something, before finally deciding on:

"I have absolutely no idea..."

**"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual.** **"Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick.**

"I think he forgot not to forget to swish and flick" sniped Clarisse

**And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

"There isn't an 'F' in Wingardium Leviosa. There's a 'V' but no 'F'" stated Percy.

"He wasn't talking about that spell specifically Perce" McGonagall stated Smiling fondly at the girl sitting on Harry's feet.

**It was very difficult.** **Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skywards just lay on the desktop.** **Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it –Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

"We don't where those after first year, Why do we in the first place." George asked McGonagall

"The first years just look so cute in them!"

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. **

**"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

Percy snorted, "That must have been funny as ha—hell"

**"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

**"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

"She's right you know" McGonagall stated. Ron sighed; he knew that _now_.

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

Clapping filled the room, everyone looked at Percy. She smiled at Hermione "Great job! That's really impressive!" Hermione smiled, _she_ knew who Percy was, every child in Ravenclaw did, they all wanted to be like her; she was the epitome of what they believed in. Sure Hermione wasn't in Ravenclaw, but that was only because she was _slightly_ more brave then she was smart. And Hermione just got complimented by her _hero_. To say she was happy was the understatement of the century.

**"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

**Ron was in a very bad temper by the end of the class. **

"I would be too." Most of the Demigods said.

**"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."**

"RON!" Shouted George

"That is your best friend you're talking about!" Fred scolded

"We weren't friends till the end of the chapter" Ron's ears were steadily turning Maroon.

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. **

**Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears. **

"Now look what you've done" sighed Neville

"Well if I'd never said it we wouldn't be friends now." Ron shot back.

**"I think she heard you."**

**"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable.** **"She must've noticed she's got no friends."**

"You still don't need to point it out" sighed Luna

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class **

Annabeth gasped loudly

**and wasn't seen all afternoon.**

This caused another gasp

**On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' toilets and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this,**

"At least you had the decency to feel slightly bad about it" Luna said, her voice dreamy and far off like usual. "Sad that it didn't last too long."

**but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

"Thanks guys, love you too" chuckled Hermione

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles and pumpkins skitter. **

"COOL!" shouted Nico

**The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.** **Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped. "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."**

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

This elicited a round of very over dramatic fainting spells from the demigods, and then the request for:

"Percy Thalia Nico!" all three stood up back to back, and proceeded to faint into a pile with Percy on top. It was the most overdramatic, dumbest thing anyone had seen. They were on the floor laughing within seconds.

**There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

"Mine are red" stated the twins

"Mine are green" Harry said

"Mine are multi colored." Everyone looked at Percy… you were only supposed to have one color… "Kind of bummed it's not blue now" she muttered

**"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

**Percy was in his element. **

**"Follow me! Stick together, first-years! no need to fear the troll if you follow my orders!**

"Well look who's full of himself" Percy stated, earning a glare from Molly.

**Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first-years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a Prefect!"**

**"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

"Simply" everyone looked at Annabeth, but it was Percy, Clarisse, Grover, and Chiron who answered, all in chorus. "You let it in."

**"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." **

"That would be a very bad joke… I WANT TO MEET HIM!" Percy yelled, causing several people to jump. Harry chuckled, she really was cute.

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

**"I've just thought - Hermione." **

"Wow… and she's supposed to be your best friend" muttered Grover

"YEAH!" Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

"What? We aren't friends till the end of the chapter…"

**"What about her?"**

"WOW! I can feel the love from here!" she huffed playfully, earning puppy dog eyes from both boys. Percy sighed inwardly, why did he have to be do damned cute? There was no way someone like him would like someone like her… she was used goods, damaged. But look at him! He was perfect in every way. She sighed again better not think about it; you'll just depress yourself she mentally chided.

**"She doesn't know about the troll."**

**Ron bit his lip. "Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

"I'm looking right at you" Percy said

Ron rolled his eyes "Not _you_ Percy. My _brother_ Percy"

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried off towards the girls' toilets. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. **

**"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin. **

"How much you want to bet it wasn't Percy" Clarisse stage whispered Grover.

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. **

**"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

**"Search me."**

"Why would he do that" Grover asked Ron

"It means beats me goat boy" Annabeth told him, rolling her eyes.

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

**"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said,** **but Ron held up his hand.**

**"Can you smell something?"**

Percy put up one hand "listen… You smell that?" The demigods laughed.

Harry looked down at Percy "It's from a movie" was the explanation he got.

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**

The wizards all shivered The demigods wrinkled their noses.

"So like diaper butt?" Percy looked at Annabeth and smirked.

"Told you it would catch on" she said pointing to Nico who had just spoken.

**And then they heard it - a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.** **Ron pointed: at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

**"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in." **

"That's too easy, it'll never work' uttered Grover

**"Good idea," said Ron nervously.** **They edged towards the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock it. **

**"Yes!" **

"No Grover was right… Nothings ever that simple" Clarisse said, a look of distrust in her eyes

**Flushed with their victory they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop -** **A high, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber they'd just locked up. **

**"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

**"It's the girls' toilets!" Harry gasped.**

"See?" It was Neville who spoke this time.

**"Hermione!" **

"That's my name! don't wear it out" Hermione quipped

**they said together.** **It was the last thing they wanted to do,** **but what choice did they have?** **Wheeling around they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic -Harry pulled the door open - they ran inside.**

"Why do I feel like this is going to end badly?"sighed Annabeth into her hands

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she were about to faint. **

"Funny you don't look like that type of person to me…" Clarisse muttered, giving Hermione an appraising look

**The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

**"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

"That's just going to piss it off…" Chiron cautioned

"Works for Percy…." Clarisse stated earning a chuckle from the wizened centaur.

"That it does… that it does…"

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione.** **It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. **

"Could you sound more like a four year old? For being a snake your kind of simple minded" Percy said nudging Harry's legs with her elbow.

"Snake?"

She grinned like it was the best nickname in the world. "Yeah, 'cause you can talk to them… and you're technically on one of them…"

"yeah well now I just have to come up with a better nickname when we read _your_ books!" Harry stuck is tongue out at her childishly.

Thalia rolled her eyes, if they were already giving each other nicknames…. She was totally winning this bet…

**It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**

**"Oy, pea-brain!"**

"Pea- brain… I'm using that now!" grinned Percy, eliciting a few eye rolls from the Demigods.

**yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it.**

**The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout towards Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

**"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

"I just noticed but… You were a real wimp back then" chuckled Ron. Hermione scowled at smacked his head

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid:**

"Ah yes, but bravely stupid is always the funnest" preached Percy, one finger up in the air

**He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind.**

"You're pulling a Percy!" the Stolls shouted, high fiving each other on noticing this. Percy rolled her eyes and leaned back into Harry, she _still_ didn't know how Hermione became friends with Harry and Ron…

**The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose,**

"WHAT?" yelled pretty much everyone in the room, Harry sighed, it took months to get his wand clean again…

**and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

"Eeewwwwww" shuddered Ginny, curling her arm around Harry's arm. She leaned onto him "That's gross Harry". He grimaced and slid his arm out of her grasp. Sliding forward he sat on the floor, Percy on his lap. Ginny pouted slightly, she would have to do something about this… Like plant something in Percy's room that will make Harry not like her…

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off of catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright;** **Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do, he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

"But you can't do it yet" Clarisse informed Ron, who huffed slightly, Crossing his arms

"I can _now_ thank you very much, and for your information, I could do it then as well."

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, on to its owner's head.** **The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. **

"WOW…. That's awesome… Why wasn't _our_ first year this much fun Gred?" George questioned of his twin

**Harry got to his feet.** **He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

**"Is it - dead?"**

**"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think it's just been knocked out." **

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.**

"For once I agree with Ginny… ew, that's just gross" Muttered Percy, her nose wrinkled slightly. She looked adorable, But harry knew there was no way she would ever like him back.. He was Harry… Just plain Harry. But she was Percy, beautiful, smart, loving, kind, and so… Pure… Why would she _ever_ want _him_?

"**Urgh - troll bogies."**

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers. A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up.**

"BUSTED!" yelled the Stolls along with the twins "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

**They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room,** **closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear.** **Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

"Fricken world's best actor award there…" Harry muttered darkly, his breath Hitting Percy's neck in short puffs, she repressed a shiver… That tickled!

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

Percy twisted around On Harry's lap "Really Snake? Really?"

**"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" **

"They were saving Hermione?" Chiron looked at McGonagall "you're lucky they were there, She would have died if they weren't"

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look.** **Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down. **

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows. **

**"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me." **

**"Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. **

**"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."**

"Nice lie mione" Percy said, awe apparent in her voice. Hermione blushed; she knew lying was bad but…

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

**"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose**

Harry mock shivered "Please stop reminding me"

**and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they had arrived."**

**Harry and Ron tried to look as if this story wasn't new to them. **

"They probably failed" Stage whispered Fred to Connor

**"Well - in that case ..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

"I didn't, evidently I'm just good at lying" she said smugly

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble.** **It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

"I wouldn't trust them even if he did" Percy said, eyeing Snape. HE looked back at her and sneered, not thinking the conversation important enough to need his impute. "Probably poisoned" she finished.

Harry tried to stop from laughing…. no really! He 'tried'.

"**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you are not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."**

"You only took _5_ points for trying to fight the troll?" It was obvious to everyone that Annabeth was _not_ impressed.

"Yeah and she took 150 when we were trying to get a dragon out of the school and of to Romania before it could harm someone." Ron grumbled. He still hadn't forgiven the deputy head mistress for that.

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**

**"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll.**

"Not many? Try none!" snorted George

"Percy could have! And single handedly too!" Grover cheered gleefully. Said girl blushed and shifted uncomfortably in Harry's lap. He chuckled and pulled her closer, so she was leaning back on his chest.

**You each win Gryffindor five points.** **Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."**

"They just fought a fully grown mountain troll, by themselves, as first years. And you only gave them _5 points?_" Chiron said looking at McGonagall like she was on another planet.

"When I took on diaper butt the first time, all you gave me was a pat on the back, my sword, and the gift of "your fathers not dead". I don't see much difference." Chiron had the decency to look slightly ashamed at this statement. "Course you also gave me a family, and I happy life by saying that, soo….. What were we talking about?"

Annabeth chuckled and mumbled something suspiciously like 'Seaweed Brain'.

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

**"We should have got more than ten points," Ron grumbled. **

**"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."**

**"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we _did_ save her." **

"YOU also locked me in…"

**"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.**

"NOOOO! I think like _Harry_!"

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. **

**"Pig snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them.**

"That was nice" Luna's radish earrings were swinging slightly as she nodded her head slowly.

**There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks", and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend.**

"Ooohhhh. That's how!" Percy said, looking at Harry, who had wrested his chin on her shoulder to listen.

"Kind of like you and I Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said excitedly

"Si, mi Amiga. Al iqual que nosotros"* No one was surprised that Percy knew Spanish… it was just too random. And everything about Percy was too random.

**There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

"That's the end of the chapter, and I believe I said that meant bed time."

Grumbling, all the teenagers got up and left. Percy shot up and turned to Harry. "Race you!" and she was out like a shot. Harry caught up with her on the first landing. He ran forward, picked her up, spun her around, and placed her back down. A complete 180 from the way she had been going. She ran after him laughing. Reaching their landing, and unwilling to give up, she jumped on his back thus finishing the race with a tie.

He dumped her on the couch and fell down next to her, flushed from the run. He looked at her a second, catching his breath. She sat there facing him a smile on her face, trying to catch her breath. In that moment she looked like an angel, and rejection be damned; Harry leant forward, unable to stop himself.

The kiss was short and sweet, but to harry it was better than Fire whiskey. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. Her eyes were still closed, a smile on her face. It was then that he felt the last piece of that nothingness in his soul fill up. She was here, and she hadn't rejected him. It was more than he had hoped for, and better than he had dreamed it would be.

Her eyes still closed she began to speak— "I used to have dreams when I was younger. They were about a young boy. My age I think. He had black hair and Beautiful green eyes. His life was awful, he lived in a cupboard. I dreamed about him till I was 12. I knew, though how I know not, that he was real and was out there somewhere. And I have to say, I fell hopelessly in love with him.." She opened her eyes and looked at him,; they were so full of hope, and there was a pain that looked out of place on her angelic face. "I had given up hope of finding him. And then I met you. You were so familiar, but I couldn't place it; not right away at least. I slowly came to the realization that I had found the little boy. The one that plagued my dreams for so long. But you didn't know me, and I had despaired you would ever love me back."

He looked at her baring her heart to him, telling him the thing she had kept secret for so long, the thing she feared most, and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed her again. This time it was his turn to talk.

"I dreamed of a little girl, Hair black as night, eyes like the sea. I dreamed of a little girl who was so brave, Who stood up to those who hurt others. I dreamed of a girl Abused and used-" Percy almost sobbed here, He knew; she was sure he would reject her now, throw her away like the piece of trash she was… "I saw a girl who was willing to put herself on the line to make sure others didn't have to go through the hell she lived every day. I saw a girl who stayed strong for so long, never letting anyone see how much they hurt her. But I saw a girl who finally broke, and started to believe what people said about her, someone who was slowly but surely stopping to fight. But unlike this little girls dreams of a little boy, Mine didn't stop when I turned 12. I saw her grow up, and make her first friend. I saw her go on quests Broken and unsure, but she soldiered on, never letting others know, I saw her lose the ones she loved. I saw her stay strong in front of people, But I also saw the silent tears she cried when she was alone. I was already in love with her had been since I could remember, but as time grew on, that love grew, and it will _never_ diminish."

He leaned down and caught her lips one more time, before pulling away. "What I want to know is why we were dreaming about each other." She nodded her head, her eyebrows scrunched together,

"I think we should ask Dumbledore tomorrow, for now-"she got up and stretched "I'm really tired". They quickly got into bed, and both were asleep before their head hit he pillow.

**So I was typing this today and eating Broccoli and I had a thought…. What if we're really giants and Broccoli is really normal sized trees? (The same with cauliflower) **

**You guys are AMAZING! I posted the chapter and 4 hours later I had 41 reviews! How was the chapter? Please tell me!**

***Who knows what the spanish means there?**

**I most likely won't be able to update till Saturday seeing as my Musical Practice stars again Monday the 18th .**

**This is going to make me sound crazy but… I got 2 flames on my last chapter! I honestly hate people who do that, If they don't like it then why do they read it? But it's also a sign of jealousy. I am now officially good enough for someone to be Jealous of my story! Makes me feel like my story is actually good. I know that is really self centered, but I'm just really exited!**

**I also had THREE people, THREE people! tell me I should be a writer when I grow up. AWWWW you guys!**

**Word count: 8,710 (I know, it's another short chapter, the next one will be longer. I promise! This was a requested chapter... well, actually the most requested chapter… But I didn't really know what to do till the end… soooo it was rather short.)**

**How many of you are confused by what's happening with Percy and Harry yet? How many of you are wondering who the fudge monkey Percy really is? All will be answered… in Percy's book**

**Review Count: 48 ( that's 19 reviews guys! Love you all as well!)**

**Review goal: 65 (How fast can we do it this time?)**

**What should Harry's nickname for Percy be? Im drawing a blank….**

**RESPONSE TIME!**

**Superwomanstar7: I am adding more Percy and Harry moments right now! I have the intro for the next chapter 1/3 done and it's already like a half page! All of it is Percy/Harry moments!**

**HG: I'm thinking about having a Hermione's P.O.V. in not the next chapter but the one after that's where she can figure it. And yeah I know I made Percy a bit weak, and it annoyed me to no end because that's not how she acts… But I'm basing this part of her life off my friend who is the strongest person have ever met, you have no idea when you hurt her or not and she is a total bad ass (Pardon my French), But sometimes a few words can pull that exact reaction out of her, This weak side that can't stand up for itself. But does how she react make sense now? After discovering what had happened? My friend often calls herself 'a piece of trash' in these moments, So I'm basing her reaction on something tangable… But did it seem realistic?**

**Ptl4ever419: well here is more! And even more is coming on Sunday!**

**Chrizzy99: You are the only one who understood why Percy was acting that way! Though there is the underlying abuse under the level of the other issues. **

**Tyche: So how was the Percy and Harry getting together? Did it pass standards? Thanks for saying I'm awesome! That just makes you an awesome person! Love you! Can't wait to here frm you next chapter on what you thought about the mirror of Erised… Lets just say I changed it a bit… and the info on Harry and Percy you get will be very shocking I think…**

**Perseus Jackson Rules: Percy stands for Persephone (I know it's super cliché but…) The Hermione test is complete (well pretty much) Just because Percy is her Hero, she still wants to make sure Percy and Harry are good for each other. So the rest of the 'test' is coming up in a few chapters. I honestly hadn't thought about Hermione and Annabeth… Well Hermione is with ron of course… That's just too cute to break up, But Annabeth is another story. Any ideas?**

**ALovesPercabeth: I read your story! It was really good! Funny thing is… I read your story when you first started, but I wasn't logged in so I didn't comment…. IT really is an amazing story! But YOU should UPDATE!**

**Favfan: Yes the lighting thief is after this, then The Last Olympian, Half blood prince, Deathly hallows, Daughter of Neptune, and finally mark of Athena. Then I'll do a sequel about their life after they go back to the real world and how the future changes.**

**Guest: (I don't usually do these, but you had a good point… and you know which one you are..) I hadn't planned on Umbridge being in the Story or knowing about the demigods at all. But yes her reaction would be FILTHY, BASTARD CHILDREN** **while she discreetly wet herself. Now Reeta is another Bag of beans. She is going to have a field day with Percy… But not till the sequel sorry… I couldn't fit her into my plot idea for this part…**

**SASandJRtheOver-Editors: Does molly's hate still need more developing? Cause I could really use some help with that… if you would so oblige to give up some of your Ideas?**

**Mls8720: OMG! Yes your right! I didn't think anyone would figure it out! And it is Charlie Beckandorf. But Charlie Bionca for a girl is a very good idea.**

**Nobody: Still lovin' the name… Saying I should be a writer means so much to me! Am I really that good? Because I'm just doing this for fun!**

**Mythologyrox: The cherries were received and a chapter was sent back!**

**Pjo fan: I'm sorry the letter was confusing… many people have said so, but I never meant it that way… and yes next time Percy will stand up to Molly. It will be in her books, and Molly will get mad _several_ times.**

**Yuliom: Yeah I thought that the kiss on the cheek went well there. I hadn't actually meant to do that till this chapter… But it just… fit. ya know?**

**LatinStoryteller: Sadly that's not making the final cut L. But I can tell you quickly.**

**When Bianca joined Percy was offered as well, she postponed to think about it, but decided that leaving to stay almost 16 forever and Pushing the responsibility onto Nico was a horrendous thing to do.**

**Sorry that I'm not doing that book… But I decided to just do the first and last few of the series.**

**Toby860: Yeah I didn't think One thing never made sense. How did Gaia get so strong so fast? And without anyone noticing? So I made it fit, but giving her an indeterminate amount of time to get strong, while everyone else is frozen so they wouldn't know. Then BAM! The world starts again and there Gaia is… EXTREMELY powerful.**

**OneOfTheGuys411102: Quick question.. and please don't take offence I ask this out of pure interest and ADHD. Does your name mean you're a guy? Or is it implying you're a tomboy? Or is it sarcastic? Cause some people's name tells a lot about them, and it can be fun figuring stuff out from the name. You know? Sorry way off topic…. It's Ok you didn't sound stuck up! And no one but pjo fan reviewed to say that they understood it… so I kind of just assumed. Which is horrible because I hat when people assume…. Now can you figure out what their names are? (Without looking at previous reviews?)**

**Don't forget to review Nicknames for Percy!**

**Love you all, **

**CHIO!**


	5. Mirror of Erised

**ARTHUR P.O.V.**

Molly was glaring at the wall, getting ready for bed when I remembered that I had wanted to check to make sure the kids were in bed. I crept up the stairs and checked in on the rooms. Every room held a pair of sleeping teens, curled up on their twin beds (Except one room, which held 3 teens).

Fred and George were curled up on the floor, asleep in the middle of their work. They used to do this all the time when they were young. Picking them up I laid them down on their separate beds, making sure they were comfortable before heading on to the next room.

I smiled slightly and continued up the stairs. opening the door at the top of stairs I was expecting to see a short hallway containing two doors. What met my eyes was very different.

It was a small Loft, complete with living room, kitchen, and bathroom. There was a door off the living space; _this_ must be the hallway to the bedrooms. I opened the door slowly, to see a single bedroom with a queen sized bed in it. There was 2 dressers one named HARRY and the other labeled PERCY.

I gasped, curled up on the bed were Percy and Harry. As I was about to turn around and leave, I heard a muffled

"Wassamadder" This caused me to chuckle, Harry was oh so _intelligent_ in the morning.

"Nothing Harry, I was just checking to make sure all the kids were alright. But everyone else had separate beds. May I ask why you two are sharing the same one?" Harry chuckled drily, repositioning Percy so she looked more comfortable.

"Nightmares, we both have them. It's a system. I wake her up and she wakes me up."

I nodded my head and turned to leave "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Harry smiled gratefully before turning over and curling around the still Sound asleep Percy. Chuckling I closed the door and headed back down to my room, my wife looked at my smiling face questioningly. I shook my head, and crawled into bed. They were cute together…

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

Harry woke up the nest morning to a still sleeping Percy. He remembered Mr. Weasley coming in and him promising not to tell. Looking down he smiled at the angelic face of Percy. He had a new way of waking her up now…

leaning over he kissed her, it took a second but she readily kissed him back.

"I could get used to waking up like that" she sighed wistfully when they had separated. "We need to talk to Dumbledore about things today."

Harry nodded his head "Let's get dressed and then we'll go find him.

30 minutes, 2 showers and a change of clothes later, they were walking down the stairs. Until they knew why they knew each other already, they had opted to keep their relationship a secret.

Dumbledore walked in shortly after Breakfast had finished and was quickly accosted by the phrase "We need to talk". Well it was more of "Sir, Percy and I have some questions we would like to ask you" but the underlying statement was the same.

Harry told the room to keep reading in their absence, he had lived at and could quickly fill in the others if need be.

**HARRY P.O.V.**

Dumbledore fallowed Percy and I up the stairs and to our 'room' without asking a question. And when we were situated on the couches Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak.

"What is it that you need?"

"Percy and I have been talking, and it seems… well, we have been dreaming about each other since, well, _ever_." Dumbledore nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yes I had wondered when you two would figure it out." I looked at Percy bewildered, he had known? "Yes I have known. What you two share is something special called a soul bond or soul mate if you prefer. There is one a century, no more. Every once in a while there isn't one for a century, and the next pair are really powerful.

In this case there hasn't been one in 10 century's, the longest in recorded history. It had been figured that meant that magic was storing itself up for another powerful pair, but when 2 centuries had passed we began to despair of another pair, and then 5 had gone by, 8 crawled past, and finally 10 was knocking at our door. We had given up hope, and then one day at exactly midnight there was this great wash of magic. Everyone felt it, but a few understood what it meant. 1,000 years late the pair had arrived, housing a thousand year build up of magic. It was an amazing experience, but a scary one as well. Why did magic have to store up so long? What was going to happen that would need that much power?"

Voldemort was the unspoken word ringing through the air, although one look at Percy had me wondering who she thought it was.

"I, at the time, was standing outside the delivery room with a very nervous James, Sirius, and Remus. The mediwitch brought out little Harry" this was accompanied by a pat, and I swear he looked like he was going to cry "and handed him to me. I wondered why she brought you to _me_ and not James, but seeing my face she pointed at you and left. I looked down and almost dropped you—"

Percy started laughing earning a smack from harry and a slight coloration to Dumbledore cheeks. "If I may continue?" Percy blushed slightly and muffled the last of her laughter in my shoulder, her shoulder shaking. "You can tell a soul bonded right at birth, the signs fading in an hour. Their eyes are opaque, actually all of them is colorless, signifying that they are not whole. And there Harry was; his hair white as snow, no iris or pupil to speak of. Slowly as I held you, color took over. Your eyes turned the color of all new borns and your hair darkened up to match James'. He came over, I handed you off and explained what you were. He was _supposed_ to tell you when you were 8, that being the age we decided on, but….." HE stopped here for a second before continuing on as if nothing had happened. "I spent the last 16 trying to find Percy; Of course I didn't know it was Percy then."

Dumbledore looked at Percy here and smiled. It was a loving smile, warm and inviting.

"If you read a bonded persons magic you can feel the connection to the other. But another thing was special about you two, all bonded were near each other at birth, and usually easily found. But at the end of your link… was the ocean… I still don't know why."

He turned to Percy expectantly, but she shook her head and turned to look at me for a second. "But what if the bonded pair meets and already love another?"

"That's the beauty my dear. You_ cannot_ love someone other than your bonded." She looked at him again and smiled.

"Cool!" I chuckled at her, before a thought crossed my mind.

"This still doesn't explain the dreams."

"Ah, the dreams are an interesting thing, they are created so when the bonded meet, they already know each other and they only stop when the bonded pair come into contact for the first time—"

Percy cut him off quickly "But my dreams stopped the summer I turned twelve"

That brought Dumbledore to a stop "I assume it will be explained in the book." She nodded and leaned into me, I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head. "Am I right to guess you are already aware of your feeling towards the other?" he asked, the twinkle in his eyes twinkling brightly. We both nodded. "One thing you two must realize is that as the bond progresses things might happen, like sharing of the mind. That one is very common"

"So like we can speak to each other through our minds?" I confirmed "COOL!"

"Professor, we would appreciate if you kept this a secret for now. Until we figure this out more we don't want people to know we are dating." Dumbledore looked at Percy and smiled again-

"I understand wholly my dear girl. Now down we go! I believe we are missing the book. And am I to assume you already know what is happening...?" Percy nodded her head vigorously, and we headed down the stairs"

"That's the end of the chapter... Who's reading next?" the only two seats left were beside Hermione and Ron, and Annabeth and Grover. Percy left to sit with her friends leaving me to mine. Hermione leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"She's a demigod. I figured it out last night. They all are. They keep talking about ancient Greek things, like Hades not Hell, Plus they all have Greek weapons" she looked at me like it should change my opinion about Percy or something. Instead I smiled and whispered back:

"Took you long enough."

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

**Chapter 12, the Mirror Of Erised. ** Chiron read

**Christmas was coming.**

"Really? I thought this was Narnia!" gasped Percy. Harry rolled his eyes.

**One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasleys were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.**

"Now do you understand why I was laughing earlier?" Harry asked the people sitting next to him. Hermione looked stunned for a second before breaking out laughing. Percy had started laughing right away. An errant thought made its way into Harry's head—it was soft and barely there; but he heard it.

'Why didn't I think of that?'

Hermione and Ron looked confusedly at Percy, who had long since quit laughing. Why was she laughing?

** The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver post had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. **

**No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the great Hall had roaring fires, the draughty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms.**

"That sounds awful!" shivered Grover

** Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. **

"**I do feel sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."**

"Yeah, he's a right git isn't he?"Clarisse sneered, adopting some of the British language.

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish,**

"Powdered spine of _what_?"gasped the Stolls.

"Lionfish. It's the spine of a fish call the lionfish, which has then been ground into a powder. Not the most volatile of ingredients, But tricky if added incorrectly…." Percy trailed off, going slightly pink in the cheeks at the stares she was getting.

** ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that Slytherin had lost, he tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next.**

"No, that's Umbridge's (spelling?) Job." Ron snapped, glaring at the book.

"Who?" asked Percy confused.

"I'll explain later" Harry informed, He'd have to ask Dumbledore, but now that they knew of the bond, shouldn't it catch Percy up through her dreams? Or was it going to leave that to the books?

**Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny,**

"Because it wasn't" growled Hermione

** because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick.**

"That's an awful reason" said Annabeth perturbed by the logic of the students.

** So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.**

**It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet drive for Christmas.**

"I hope not!" huffed McGonagall

**Professor McGonagall had come round the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all;** **this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had.**

"That's just sad" sighed Percy.

"It's not like yours were any better." He huffed back; People gave him several prolonged looks. How did he know…?

**Ron and his brothers were staying too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.**

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead.** **Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.**

**"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. **

'That was sweet' thought Molly. This charm better come off soon, much longer…. Well, she loved being able to talk

**"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." **

**"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them.**

**"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."**

**Ron dived at Malfoy **

"Ronald!" shouted Molly, and not mentally this time. She looked shocked and put her hands on her mouth.

Harry looked over at Percy, the tip of a white wand just visible under her leg.

_'I'm getting the hang of this mental thing'_ she mumbled in Harry's head. Harry puzzled over what she meant before realizing Dumbledore had mentioned something about it to them earlier.

_'Just think about talking to me, but don't move your mouth. It's really simple'_

_'Why would you remove the spell?'_ Harry's mental voice sounded weak and unused, even to him

_'Her punishment had gone on long enough harry'_ she admonished.

He sent her the feeling of nodding his head in acknowledgement_. 'I know. I was going to lift it at the end of the book. Some people just don't change'_ he sighed to her and tuned back into Chiron

**just as Snape came up the stairs.**

"Bad luck mate" Neville conjoled

**"WEASLEY!" **

**Ron let go of Malfoy's robes. **

**"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."**

"That's still No reason Ron" scolded Molly "Your brothers never gave us this much trouble! Bill, Charlie, and Percy were perfect angels. All three were head boys! Why can't you be more like them?" Harry grumbled slightly about that being unfair. Ron sighed and scuffed his shoe along the floor, Some things never change.

**"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."**

"Still think that was unfair" muttered Percy

"Yes well some of us have schools and classes to run." Snape sneered to the young Hero of Olympus

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. **

**"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him-" **

"Nah… Hermione will" snickered Harry

"Still think that was bloody brilliant." Ron said to Hermione and Harry

**"I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape." **

**"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."**

"That it did" hummed Ron

**So Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.**

**"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?" **

**The Hall looked spectacular.** **Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no fewer than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. **

"I stand by what I said earlier: You really are amazing with descriptions." Sighed Annabeth, her eyes unfocused, a smile in place. She looked a lot like Luna at that moment

**"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked. **

**"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me - Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library." **

"NOOOOO! Don't go to the dark side!" sobbed the Stolls

"Their cookies are stale, and there's NO MILK!" sobbed Percy in Just as much hysterics. Ron gasped, his hand over his heart

"NO _milk_? Then what's the point of the cookies?"

**"Oh yeah, you're right,"**

"It's too late!" bawled the Twins, collapsing in a heap on the floor, fetal positions assumed.

** said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming from out of his wand and trailing them over the branches of the new tree. **

**"The library?" said Hagrid following them out of the Hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" **

**"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is." **

"Really Harry? That's the point where you _lie_. Lie through your teeth." Percy shook her head tsking.

Molly glared, How often did the brat lie? And why was she teaching her perfect angelic sons how to do so?

"I was _eleven_" muttered Harry.

**"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'." **

Percy and Harry snorted shaking their heads at Hagrid's naivety.

**"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione**

"See? The goody two shoes— no offense Hermione dear"

"Non taken"

"Can lie. And she knows when she has to. Be thankful she is your friend" Percy said, shaking her finger at Harry.

**"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added.**

"Nice try dude!" shouted the twins, high fiving Harry

**"We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."**

**"I'm sayin' nothin'," said Hagrid flatly. **

**"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library. **

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip,**

"Wasn't it on that chocolate card on the train?" questioned Percy

"Yes well… Know it all" Muttered Ron

** because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal?** **The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century,**

'Yeah, wrong century..." muttered Ron, stabbing his hand onto the couch

** or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of recent Developments in Wizardry. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library;** **tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.**

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off shelves at random.**

"How did that work for you?" Hermione asked sweetly, to add to the effect the Twins added wings, Ginny added a faint glow, and Percy a halo.

**Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

**"What are you looking for, boy?" **

**"Nothing," Harry said. **

"Great lie mate" Ron guffawed, slapping harry on the back

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him. **

"OOOOHHHHH _Scary…_" intoned the stolls

**"You'd better get out, then. Go on - out!" **

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, **

"Don't worry, we can teach you!" all the demigods said at once. It was really creepy actually

**Harry left the library. He, Ron and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.**

"Because it is my aim in life to stalk you" sneered Snape.

Harry pulled out a tape recorder and smiled "Thank you professor". Snape was left guffawing comically.

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for a fortnight, after all,** **but as they only had moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing.** **What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.**

"Not  
going to happen" sighed the Twins dejectedly

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch. **

**"You will keep looking while I'm away, wont you?" said Hermione. "And you'll send me an owl if you find anything." **

"You actually study during your free time?" gasped Percy "Traitor!"

"Hark who's talking" Ron sniggered, Percy froze slowly turning to face him

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione explained who you are to me, Ms. Wizarding world's smartest witch _ever_"

**"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them." **

**"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. **

"I hate the dentist" muttered Connor

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel.**

Hermione gasped here "HARRY! RON!"

** They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spare on a toasting fork - bread, crumpets, marshmallows – **

"I miss campfire" sighed Grover dreamily

**and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

"Sadly" Harry sighed sadly

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in a battle.** **Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family - in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.**

"Unlike you" coughed Ron dramatically

**Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnegan had lent him and they didn't trust him at all.**

This caused a round of sniggers from the wizarding teens who had ever witnessed harry play, or _attempt _to play, chess.

**He wasn't a very good player** **Yet **

"Still" coughed Ron again.

**and they kept shouting different bits of advice to him,** **which was confusing: "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."**

**On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to next day for the food and the fun, not expecting any presents at all.**

"That's why you were so surprised!" Ron sounded like he had just figured this out, Harry just shook his head and patted his shoulder.

"It was the best Christmas I had ever had at that point, even if you were being a bit obtuse about everything" This was said with a weighted glance at Percy.

**When he woke early next morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.**

"They get put at the foot of your bed? I have to go to the bottom of the deepest part of the ocean for mine." Harry said annoyed.

"That was one time! But you have to say, your fathers ability to prank is amazing!" huffed Travis, Connor nodding emphatically

**"Happy Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his dressing-gown.**

**"You too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!" **

**"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's. **

"Again, _really_ sorry 'bout that" said Ron, his ears turning red

**Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was ****_To Harry, from Hagrid_****. ** **Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it - it sounded a bit like an owl.**

"That's cool" said Chiron excitedly

** A second, very small parcel contained a note.**

**_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. _****Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.**

"At least they gave you something" Annabeth said slowly

**"That's friendly," said Harry. Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence. **

**"Weird!" he said. "What a shape! This is money?" **

**"You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle - so who sent these?" **

**"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, going a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and - oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley jumper." **

"And what is wrong with the Weasley jumper young man?" Molly scolded

"Nothing, nothing…"

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box  
of home-made fudge. **

"MMMM. Fudge" bleated drover

**"Every year she makes us a jumper," said Ron unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."**

**"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty. **

**His next present also contained sweets - a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. **

**This left only one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.  
Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds.**

Percy gasped, it couldn't be!

_'But it is, but it is.' _Harry told her. _"Wait, did you mean to send that?' _ Percy physically shook her head

** Ron gasped.**

**"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every-Flavor Beans he'd got from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable." **

**"What is it?" Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to touch, like water woven into material. **

**"It's an Invisibility Cloak,"** **said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is - try it on." **

**Harry threw the Cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. **

**"It is! Look down!"**

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they had gone. **

"COOL!" shouted the Stolls "Where do we get one?"

**He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. **

"That must have been really weird" said Clarisse "AWSOME!"

**He pulled the Cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. **

**"There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!" **

**Harry pulled off the Cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words: **

**Your father left this in my possession  
before he died. It is time it was returned to you.  
Use it well.  
A Very Merry Christmas to you. **

"Well that's not cryptic at all" snarked Percy to Dumbledore. Who just laughed, the ever present twinkle twinkling.

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the Cloak.**

** "I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything.**

"Never say that" mutter most of the demigods darkly

** What's the matter?" **

**"Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the Cloak?** **Had it really once belonged to his father?**

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the Cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"We understand perfectly mate! Seeing as it took us till your 3rd year to tell you about the marauders" The twins said jovially. McGonagall paled, they knew about them?

"**Merry Christmas!"**

**"Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley jumper, too!" Fred and George were wearing blue jumpers, one with a large yellow F on it, the other with a large yellow G. **

**"Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's jumper. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family." **

**"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm." **

**"I hate maroon," Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head. **

Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron reprovingly.

"What? It's true! _Percy _likes maroon!"

"I hate maroon" Percy gasped

"No not _you_ Percy, my _brother _Percy. This is going to get confusing!" Ron groaned

**"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge." **

**"What's all this noise?" **

**Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly come halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy jumper over his arm, which Fred seized. **

**"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one." **

**"I - don't - want -" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the jumper over his head, knocking his glasses askew. **

**"And you're not sitting with the Prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."**

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his sides by his jumper. **

"I'd pay to see that" muttered Percy

**Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce -** **and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. **

Someone's stomach growled, everyone looked to Ron who shook his head vehemently. "Yeah sorry 'bout that, the black hole at the bottom of my hollow leg that's attached to my stomach, it's empty." Percy said her face completely straight. There was a stunned silence that fallowed this, before everyone started laughing.

**These fantastic crackers were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats.** **Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke,** **while from the inside exploded a rear-admiral's hat and several live, white mice.** **Up on the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.**

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver Sickle embedded in his slice.** **Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed,** **her top hat lop-sided.**

"She was drunk!" gasped Hermione scandalized "I hadn't realized….." she trailed off shaking her head slightly

** When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a grow your own warts kit** **and his own new wizard chess white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris' Christmas dinner.**

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight in the grounds. Then, cold, wet and gasping for breath,** **they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron.**

"You actually had me going for a while… till I convinced you that you were playing wrong" Ron rubbed his neck slightly, Harry fell off the couch laughing, his sides hurting like hellfire.

**He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.**

**After a tea of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor Tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.**

"Nice one too guys" Hermione praised, the room fell into a shocked silence

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the Invisibility Cloak and whoever had sent it.**

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leant over the side of his own bed and pulled the Cloak out from under it.**

** His father's ... this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.**

**He had to try it, now.** **He slipped out of bed and wrapped the Cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

"I bet" said Chiron "How was it for you Annabeth?"

"Pretty disconcerting till I got used to it"

**Use it well. **

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this Cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know. **

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him?** **Something held him back - his father's Cloak - he felt that this time - the first time - he wanted to use it alone.**

"Yeah no dude. I was happily asleep and was going to be really pissed off if you woke me"

**He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room and climbed through the portrait hole. **

**"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor. **

"She used to do that all the time when your father was in school" reminisced Dumbledore

**Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library.** **He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the Invisibility Cloak tight around him as he walked. **

"The whole school at your fingertips and the first thing you can think of is the _library. _Don't Worry, we'll teach you how to be a real hooligan soon enough" Laughed the Stolls

**The library was pitch black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating in mid-air, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.**

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope which separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles. **

**They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood.** **The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.**

"And that didn't scream 'turn back' to you?" sighed the twins

"Wait for it…."

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting-looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.**

**A piercing, blood-curdling shriek split the silence – **

"And there it is"

**the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note.** **He stumbled backwards and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once.** **Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside - stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch almost in the doorway;** **Filch's pale, wide eyes looked straight through him **

"That was close" breathed Annabeth, not even caring that Harry was breaking the rules so blatantly.

**and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears. **

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library; he hadn't paid any attention to where he was going. **

"Rule number one" intoned the Stolls "always pay attention to where you are going"

**Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew** **but he must be five floors above there.**

**"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library - Restricted Section." **

**Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a short cut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied. "The restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."**

"Severus! It is not your duty for night guard!" scolded Dumbledore

**Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him - the Cloak didn't stop him being solid. **

"Found that out the hard way, accidently stubbed my toe" Harry huffed

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. **

"You're much too thin" Chiron remarked, Harry opened his mouth to respond before Percy's voice entered his head once again.

_'it's not worth it, he won't listen'_ he sent back a wave of thanks and pulled off the mouth opening as a barely stifled yawn.

**They walked straight past and Harry leant against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

"Rule number two" supplied Thalia and Nico "Always check your surroundings, unless you're Percy then its blow shit up, look around later"

** It looked like a disused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls and there was an upturned waste-paper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. **

Percy gasped lightly, causing Harry to look at her, so she knew when this was…

_'Do you know how weird it was to watch this?'_ her voice filled his head with consternation, he stifled a snort at the thought, that must have been extremely awkward.

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet.** **There was an inscription carved around the top: ****_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._**

"I show not your face but your heart's desire" Luna hummed dreamily. "Why was the Mirror of Erised in Hogwarts?" No one answered her question, even the ones who knew. Most probably going to be explained in the book later.

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again.**

"That must be awesome…!" chirped Annabeth

**He stepped in front of it. **

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself screaming. **

"Why?" questioned Connor

"If you would shut your over extensive pie hole of a yapper for more than two seconds maybe the book will explain!" Percy hissed in annoyance

**He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed - for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

"That's not creepy" shuddered Grover and Neville

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.**

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder - but, still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

"That's actually not bad…." Mused Dumbledore "It's now my next project!" he stated matter of factly. Harry chuckled, great another one of a kind like the put outer…..

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she really was there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror.**

**She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes - ****_her eyes are just like mine_****, **

"Lilly" Breather Snape, a lost look in his eyes, no, not lost – yearning.

**Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green - exactly the same shape,** **but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time.** **The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just like Harry's did. **

"James!" cried Lupin happily

**Harry was now so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.**

**"Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?" **

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, and even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees - Harry was looking at his family for the first time in his life. **

"No wonder it was your best Christmas" Hermione muttered "You finally got to 'meet' your family" she used air quotes on the word meet.

**It was then that Harry noticed her, **

"WHO?" the twins yelled "Stop with the mysterious, man!" they were shaking Harry at this point

**the one person who didn't look like family. She had black hair and green eyes like the rest of them, but her eyes were sea foam green, unlike the emerald of Harry's and Lilly's eyes. **

Several heads whipped around to look at Percy. Could it be?...

**And her hair was blacker… almost midnight black. She was standing next to his family, but he got the distinct impression she wasn't part of it – Biologically a least. **

Percy wrinkled her nose at this

_'that's just gross Harry. It would be incest"_

_'I was eleven and stating the facts. We look kind of similar, but I was stating even with those similarities that we aren't related' _he wasn't really sure why he had stated that fact, but now he wanted to defend his younger self. Percy nodded imperceptibly and looked away.

**Her nose was small and petite, nothing like his nose, or his fathers and mothers. She stepped forward and placed her hand on the mirror, smiling at harry as she did so. He placed his hand on top of hers,**

_'Extremely weird to witness. It was me, but not me…'_ harry shuddered a bit at Percy's thought. That would have been extremely weird to see: Watching yourself in a mirror trying to interact with a boy outside of it… while you were dreaming, and standing right next to the boy.

** but he felt nothing but glass. She brought her hand away, and Harry's heart dropped, it felt like part of him was missing then, like a part of his soul was inexplicably and irrevocably gone.**

"AWwwww!" hummed Luna "but beware the rackspurts Harry, they'll see this weakness and over take you…... But you and Percy must have been so cute then!"

"Wait… this girl is Percy?" Fred asked

"But I thought it was your heart's desire?" George questioned

"That would mean you had already met right?" Hermione put in.

"Unless….." Here McGonagall looked to Dumbledore who nodded his head. "Ahh, that explains it"

It was Molly's reaction that surprised everyone "Your heart's desire is _her_? But you haven't even met yet! What about Ginny? Or even Cho? How has she managed to change the book? That good for nothing little wh—"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Percy over molly. "I would kindly ask you to not finish that sentence in my presence thank you very much. I have not in any way changed the story line of this book, nor in any way influenced Harry into feeling anything false for me. This is exactly how it happened, and if you have any issues with that then take them up with Dumbledore, because we certainly don't need you around yelling bloody murder about how I'm a whore every time something happens in these stories between Harry and I. If you have any problem with that, then be my guest, the door is over there, and be sure not to let it hit you on the way out." Percy sat back down at this, the room slowly stopping from the violent tremors her anger was causing.

Molly gaped at her a second before continuing "Now you listen here—" only to be cut off by harry this time

"No she's right, do you need any assistance finding the door? Or can you make it out without someone holding your hand?" He loved Molly, really he did. But her calling Percy a whore crossed the line, especially with how Percy personally felt on that subject. No that she was, but most victims of continuous r—rape usually ended up seeing themselves as no better than a whore… it was awful, but true. **(And that last part is true, I did research on it for this chapter) **and sadly in this case, Percy was no exception.

Molly huffed and crossed her arms, standing her ground. "I really think you should go molly dear" Dumbledore said, his hand on her shoulder. He led her to the door and gently shoved her through, before warding the door against her and sitting back down. "Now, where were we?"

** She kissed her fingers and placed then back on his.**

"AWWW!" Annabeth, and Luna hummed

** He smiled at her; there was something about her that seemed familiar. She was his age, but he hadn't seen her at Hogwarts before. She almost reminded him of… But it ****_was_**** her. The girl he used to dream about,**

"You dreamed about harry before you met her? Weird… But that is extremely cute, in a nerd sort of way, and its perfect blackmail. Right Perce?" but instead of being pissed at Clarisse, Percy was laughing quietly. They thought she didn't know!

**And still was**

"How far does still go into the future?" questioned Annabeth

"I'm so sorry about Luke, I know he meant a lot to all of you." And Harry really was sad, he had watched the whole saga play out, he himself had even trusted his little sea princess with the older boy, only to have Luke stab them all in the back…

All the demigods gasped "When did they stop?" Grover wondered

"The day I met Percy" Harry supplied, Chiron nodded at this. They were special. Lord Zeus had made a human of old. The tale was that when Zeus created the humans he initially made them with 2 heads, 4 arms, and 4legs, But fearing they would over power him, he had cut them in half, dooming them to spend the rest of their days to roam the earth in search of their other half. Now a days, he only made about 1 a century, if that. And even then, it was just to Amuse Aphrodite when her pestering got too much.

So Harry and Percy were the humans of old, split into two. Always dreaming of finding the other half, obviously when they found it, they no longer needed the dreams, so they stopped. But would that mean that Percy had dreamt of Harry as well?

**—when he wasn't dreaming about the green light. She seemed different for some reason, and it took him a second to figure out why; it was the lack of Bruises. **

"What?" Screeched Annabeth "You promised he never lay a hand on you"

"He didn't" Harry responded, ignoring Percy's glare "broom handle, tennis racket, plank of wood, baseball bat, kitchen knife – several times, You name it. But never a 'hand' per say. So she didn't _technically_ lie to you. Very Slytherin I might compliment"

Percy smirked up at him from her seat on the opposite couch.

The room lapsed into silence for a few seconds

**She was always covered with them in his dreams, but here she was, healthy and smiling at him.**

**As if sensing his thoughts, her smile turned sad, she looked back at the Potters and then harry. She smiled again and slowly backed away to stand by his mother, who smiled down at her and mouthed something that looked suspiciously like ****_'soon'_****.**

"Still trying to figure that one out. If this is your mother's idea of 'soon', I don't want to know when dinner is"

** The feeling of loss was present again, It was something he had never noticed before as it had always been there, But the moment he had seen her something had seemed to fill up, and he realized it was a piece of his soul that he hadn't even realized was missing—till she had filled it, and now he was acutely aware it was there. Who was she?**

"Persephone Andromeda Blowfis—Jackson at your service!" Percy chimed in. The demigods snorted, Nico paled

"Persephone? Better not let my step mom here that or you'll be over for Sunday tea every week"

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry as he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through and reach them. **

"I was" the affor mentioned boy grumbled

**He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here; he had to find his way back to bed.** **He tore his eyes away from the girl's face to look at his mother's. "I'll come back, "he whispered and hurried from the room.**

"End the best Christmas of my life!" harry laughed, giddy all the sudden for no apparent reason, other than being giddy for giddyness' sake.

**"You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly. **

**"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror." **

**"I'd like to see your mum and dad," Ron said eagerly. Harry hadn't told Ron about the girl, she had seemed too private to talk about, Plus he was afraid if he mentioned her she would disappear again…**

**"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."**

"Not going to show them" Luna sung dreamily. Harry rolled his eyes. HONESTLY! He was _eleven_….

**"You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people." Harry's heart panged at this, The girl was dead? But he had just found her…**

"NOPE! Still alive and kicking, much too many people's dismay."

"**Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?" **

**Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and the girl and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three-headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really? **

"UM, bit of perspective here?" scoffed Hermione

"**Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd." **

"He's always looked odd, just took you this long to realize it" snickered George

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. **

"I really don't think you should go back harry, I don't trust that mirror" Hermione cautioned. Harry sighed again

"It's a book. It happened 5 years ago. Get over it!"

**With Ron covered in the Cloak too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour. **

**"I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."**

"5 years ago or not, I still agree with Ron." Hermione grumbled darkly. The wizarding teenagers gasped.

"Did I hear right?" George breathed out

"OR are my ears deceiving me?" Fred gasped in.

"Did you just say you agree with _Ron_?" They finished together.

"knew you would take the mickey…" (That is the right saying right?)

**"No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere." **

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor. "It's here - just here - yes!"**

**They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the Cloak from round his shoulders and ran to the mirror. **

"That was bordering on obsessive, mate" Ron laughed. Harry blushed slightly, How would _they_ react?

**There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him. The girl smiled and waved slightly.**

**"See?" Harry whispered. **

**"I can't see anything." **

"You're blind?" Percy asked confused. "You don't look it…"

"I meant in the _mirror_. I didn't see anything in the mirror." Ron explained slowly, as if talking to a 4 year old.

**"Look! Look at them all ... there are loads of them ..." **

**"I can only see you." **

**"Look in it properly, go on, and stand where I am." **

**Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family any more, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.**

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image. **

**"Look at me!" he said.**

**"Can you see all your family standing around you?"**

** "No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm Head Boy!"**

"_WHAT_?" shouted the twins

**"What?" **

"And now we think like a skinny, black haired, four eyed git. Great, just great….."

**"I am - I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to - and I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup - I'm Quidditch captain, too!" **

"Bit of a future you want there…" Muttered Clarisse

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry. **

**"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"**

"Obviously not" Sniffed Annabeth down her nose at Ron

**"How can it? All my family are dead - let me have another look -" **

**"You had it all to yourself last night, give me a bit more time." **

**"You're only holding the Quidditch Cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents." **

**"Don't push me -" **

"Honestly…. Boys are such idiots!" huffed Annabeth, Clarisse, and Ginny. Percy was rolling around laughing herself silly at how horribly funny it been to see.

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.**

"Rule number…. What number were we at?" asked Connor his eyebrows knit together.

"Does it really matter?" Travis intoned to his brother

**"Quick!"**

**Ron threw the Cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing - did the Cloak work on cats? **

"NO" they answered in unison

**After what seemed an age, she turned and left. **

**"This isn't safe - she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on." **

**And Ron pulled Harry out of the room. **

"Smart" smiled Grover. He looked over at Percy one couch away, She kept looking over at Harry surreptitiously, and a second more of observation showed him the fact they Harry was looking at her as well…. Grover tried their empathy link; the 'door' to the link on her end was firmly shut. A note was hung off the door handle.

'I have managed to lose myself, how? I do not know, but I did, so I will, and I have. Deal with it. Back on point— I went to go find myself, if I should get back before I return, please tell me to wait.'

Grover snorted inwardly, that was so Percy

**The snow still hadn't melted next morning. **

**"Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron. **

**"No." **

**"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" **

**"No ... you go ..." **

**"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." **

**"Why not?" **

"The fact that you're depressed without it. It's addictive Harry!" Ginny cried out

"It wasn't loss of the mirror that was depressing him. Where was it?" Percy said speaking to Harry

"Christmas break. Your mom was out, smelly Gabe….." His voice faltered for a second. People looked around confused. No one seemed to understand what was going on.

Percy smiled sadly. It was one of _those_ nights. "I'm sorry you had to see that" This caused

another bout of confused glances. Dumbledore's smile faltered, What had happened to Percy

that would make Harry so Depressed? And why was she sorry he had to see it?

**"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it - and, anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"**

**"You sound like Hermione."**

**"I'm serious, Harry, don't go." **

**But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him. **

"That is pretty obsessive" Grover cut in, shaking his head in agreement to all the other comments along those lines.

**That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.**

**And there were his mother and father, smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. ****_She_**** was sitting on the 'floor' waiting for him. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror and the girl. There was nothing to stop him staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.**

"Don't jinx it dude!" wailed the Stolls

**"except—" **

**"So - back again, Harry?"**

"Bloody Hell!" shouted George as he fell off his chair. Instead of the Chiron reading the last line, Dumbledore had cut in, saying the line extremely creepily.

**Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.**

**" I - I didn't see you, sir." **

**"Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling. **

**"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." **

**"I didn't know it was called that, sir." **

**"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?" **

"The only reason we know is because Luna can read things back word" muttered Grover

**"It - well - it shows me my family -" He again left out the girl, Harry didn't want anyone to know about her.**

"Awwwww! Ickle Potty kins has a crush!" teased the twins

**"And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy." **

**"How did you know-?" **

**"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" **

**Harry shook his head.**

**"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is; he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" **

**Harry thought. Then he said slowly. "It shows us what we want ... whatever we want..."**

"Close, but no cigar" Percy held up one finger and pointed it at Harry, before smiling.

**"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly.** **"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts.** **You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you." So who was the girl?** **"Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them.** **However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. **

"Wait, so did you know I saw Percy in the mirror? Or was the not a known fact" Harry asked Perplexed

"I had an inkling, but it was obvious you didn't want to talk about it, so I left it be."

**The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again.**

Harry got some pointed looks here, "What? _It_ found _me_!"

**If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable Cloak back on and get off to bed?"**

**Harry stood up. "Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" **

"You just did harry" Ginny said sweetly,

**"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however." **

**He was almost going to ask about the girl, but soon thought better of it, changing his question quickly.**

**"What do you see when you look in the Mirror?"**

"Nice save dude! But that is a bit personal don't you think?" Snickered the twins

**"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks."**

"OH BS!" shouted Percy

**Harry stared. **

**"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." **

"Well I know what _I'm_ getting you for Christmas this year" snickered Ron

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. **

"That long?" asked Hermione shaking her head exasperated

**But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, **

"This was met with several growls around the room

**it had been quite a personal question.**

"And now he thinks about privacy!" Annabeth laughed.

"That's it" Chiron finished "I think, if Percy's stomach is anything to go by, which it usually is, that it is lunch time."

Everyone filed out slowly and disappeared into the kitchen to enjoy a relatively drama free lunch, before heading back down to finish the book.

**So I got several comments last chapter saying Percy was out of character and didn't act like that. This is a fem Percy, thus how Percy acts will change!**

**And I'm really sorry for not doing the Fluffy chapter. I sat down 6 times to write it and then ended up sitting and staring at a blank document for an hour before giving up.**

**For those of you who don't read the AN'S:**

**I am skipping chapters and doing the ones I want, and several that others want.**

YOU GUYS ARE SO AWSOME I CRIED!** I had 70 comments in an ****_hour_****! and my goal was 65! And now look how many we have! And I am so uber sorry for not updating in so long, but I have a good excuse! I am at school from 6:30 am to 10:00 pm. Every day, without fail. What about the weekends? You may ask… I'm at school from 9 till 12 and then I have to come home and try and sell our house. (My mom and I are moving to Colorado) Thanks so much for all the name ideas! I have decided on sea princess, it just sort of felt… right. Ya know?**

**This chapter is barely up to standards and for that I am sorry, but at least its long right?**

**I HAVE A POLL FOR WHAT CHAPTERS IN PERCY TO DO PLEASE VOTE!**

**I really love you all and all the reviews you gave me!**

**WORD COUNT: 11,100**

**REVIEW COUNT: 90**

** REVIEW GOAL: 120 (Lets break triple on reviews as well!)**

**FAVORITES: 85**

**FAVORITES GOAL: 100**

** FALLOWERS: 100 (WOOOOOO! We broke triple digits!)**

**FALLOWERS GOAL: 150**

**RESPONSE TIME!**

**Ptl4ever419: seahorse is an awesome name! I really m considering it as a second nickname, Kind of like Percy has multiple ones in the real books. Thanks so much for your review!**

**DemonHg: Your review made my day! Thanks for telling me that you thought it was well thought out, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside**

**LatinStoryteller: I have only read the 5****th**** book twice, so what wandless magic? And I'm sorry to say that I have a HUGE plot line for the 6****th**** book. So I'm sorry to say that I am skipping the rest of the books. Really sorry! But it's all in the 6****th**** book. That's when things change. I'm also doing the first of Percy's books along with last Olympian. After that I don't know.. again really sorry**

**Toby860: Yes Percy was raped, as for all the people who knew about it, only Percy, Harry, and Smelly Gabe. Percy kept it a secret from her mother so as to protect her. Hope that helped!**

**The only GUEST I respond to: Hope this chapter helped to answer your question about Dumbledore. I read that fanfiction too! And I absolutely love it!**

**Tyche: I am skipping chapters only doing a few in each book, and I know you asked for the fluffy chapter but after 6 hours and to words I gave up…. Sorry. And thanks for your gushing! I was beaming for the rest of the day!**

**McAwesome007: Yes when I said 'used' I meant Raped. I'm basing the female version of Percy off my good friend because they could be interchangeable if Percy were in reality a girl and abused a bit more. And the one chapter where everyone said she was being wimpy, my friend does that too. She's the strongest person I know, and then one day she'll just crack and it's like a totally new person has emerged.**

**Ww1990ww: wwwwoooooowwwwwww… I honestly didn't expect anyone to guess that…. But it was pretty obvious wasn't it….. YYYAAAAAYYYY! For you!**

**Critique: If you read the AN in the chapters you would know that I ****_am _****skipping chapters. I do the ones that speak to me when I read. The ones that I can envision the reactions to. The Zeus and flying part is easily answered. She doesn't anymore, but before Zeus knew about her, she was just a random demigod flying in his domain. He only has issues with other children in the big three flying so it wouldn't be a big problem.**

**AlovesPercabeth:YAY! And thanks for calling it an AMAZING CHAPTER! I'm afraid this one fell far short of my expectations, but I wrote it at midnight when I had time, and that was over like two weeks. So I'm pretty sleep deprived right now… But it was worth it, just to see the number of people who said that I should be writer. It still amazes me how many people think I should be one…**

**NicoletterDiAngelo: Do you speak Spanish? or did you Google translate? Cuz if you're fluent I might want your help later on…**

**OneOfTheGuys411102: OH! That makes sense! **

**Teddy Remus Lupin was correct**

**C.B.P is a boy although Calypso Bianca Potter is a good name!**

**Lilly. S. Potter was SOOO close! Just has a different middle name!**

**Albus Severus Potter is correct I kept that one cannon**

**James Luke Potter is also correct! So you just have to figure out C.B.P and What the stands for!**

**Lovetoinfinity: Ginny will be doing something soon. I kind of left her out of this chapter…. But ah well. I'm waiting till Percy's books for her to do it though….**

**Coastiewife465: Yeah, they're breaking the news at the beginning of Percy's books**

**Pricilla Harkness: Yeah I'm only doing a few of the chapters, not all of them. This is just a prequel to a story Im writing after this, so every chapter isn't important. And it's really the 6****th**** book that is important… I said this in one of my AN's…..**

**AthenaPoseidon: So you have caught on to the fact that I ask people what their names mean? Very smart!**

**CupcakeMerderer: I know exactly how you feel! But it's because theweekends are the only time we (at least ****_I_****) have to write….**

**Julie a child of the sea: That's the beauty of the thing. Percy never went to Hogwarts!**

**Readingpower: What is a Mary Sue? I have never understood the term. I am basing her off my very good friend so… and it actually states ****_in the books_**** that Percy rarely sweats with the curse of Achilles, gets tired faster yes, sweats? No. Yes I'm saying that because Percy is a girl and had to endure worse abuse that she became smarter, ost kids do, it's a necessity to ****_stay alive_****. And yes I do believe she would be the bravest person on earth. After what she's been through she really should just say fuck you world I'm done! But instead she protects the world that hated her, and she endures getting ****_raped _**** repeatedly so as to protect her mother, you have no idea how much bravery that takes. And Luna only said '****_I believe' _**** it is Luna's opinion of her. And its only from the people Luna has come in contact with. I am sorry that it wasn't clear. And no I'm not going to change ****_my_**** story because you have a shallower mind than mine! I know the plot line and it comes in as very important later that she is so brave… Try and keep up and see the whole picture here. And again ****_in the books_**** everyone looks up to Percy, which is said quite plainly several times in lost Hero. Looking up to is seeing someone who is a role model to you, someone you want to be like. Admiring is looking at someone and go "There is someone who has their shit together, I respect that" so yes I ****_do_**** know the difference. But it says ****_in the books_**** that they l****_ook up _**** to Percy, NOT admire.**

**Now that I'm done being a jerk face to you (Of which I am very sorry) I would like to say one thing. I am the most obtuse person in relationships. What hints to other pairings? Cuz that was very accidental! So if you could tell me who then I can go into further detail! Danka shein (Thank you)**

**Molly wants the money because she is dirt poor and a gold digger (In this story she is ooc and not cannon at all)**

**And YES! It does mean that Ginny is under a love potion! I am very impressed with your observational skills in this matter! (Clapping)**

**Fansgirl: I love when you accidently find a story and then are like "woh this is really good" Thanks for letting me be that person for you! And when I saw the name I squealed! It was perfect! And I showed my friend, and she squealed and then it was a jumping fest. (it was also 3 in the morning and neither of us had slept in two days so…..)**

**SASandJRtheOver-Editors,mystiquewitch,pjofan,winte rwings55555, howtobecrazy101, cinnominbubble,yuliom,baylee1100,mythgirl07,mythol ogyrox,karaliza76,roos1414,maddie3612,Onlyafraidof fear,WisdomAndWatersDaughter,Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil,Taeniaea**

** Thank you for reviewing! IT meant so much to me! And I am very sad that I din't get the time to respond. But I read all of them and wanted to thank you anyway.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**CHIO**


	6. Really Important

Hey Guys... I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. My school life got crazy and I was at school from 6 AM till 11 PM or later, then school got out last week and now we are moving to Colorado, I had an audition for a school(we I got into) and I start drivers Ed in a week, and then I have a show... and to top it all... my sister is in the hospital. She is stable, so I now have time to write (If I can find a Harry potter book, mine got packed).

So I _have_ started and hopefully it will be up..._soon_-ish...

Again i'm really sorry, can you ever forgive me?

And on another note... I really hate making these chapters... so when I get up the new one, this one is getting deleted.

Looking forward:(Please vote on which ones you want to happen, it will have to be through review, I don't have time to create a poll)

Harry's Parents coming (Teenage Form)

Percy's Dad/the gods coming

Jason, Leo, and Piper coming

Before quest

During Mark of Athena

During Son of Posiedan


	7. The Man With Two Faces

**I just realized that I haven't done this in any of my previous chapters so here it goes:**

** I don't own anything but my laptop, my books and ****_that_**** is IT. Do you really think I'm J.K? 'cause honey I am not British no matter how much I wish I was.**

Neville sat down and picked up the book opening it to the correct chapter, trying to ignore Luna as best he could as she sat down next to him. It's not that he didn't like Luna, on the contrary… _he did_; And THAT my friends is where the ignoring starts. He seemed to notice everything about her, whether he wanted to or not. He noticed how she seemed to glide along the floor instead of walking, He noticed how she focused on everything at once causing an effect that made it seem like she wasn't focused on anything at all. He noticed the way her lips turned up slightly right before she smiled, and he noticed the way her eyes always twinkled. And another thing he was noticing right now was her perfume, It was intoxicating, and the way she was leaning over his shoulder to read the chapter title left her blonde tresses to tickle his shoulder.

Neville mentally shook his head and leaned away, making room for Ron to sit on one side and Hermione to sit on the other. On the other side of Hermione was Fred? George? With George? Fred? Sitting on the floor in front of the other twin leaning on his legs. On the couch next to theirs were Travis and Connor, sitting in much the same position as the twins, with Clarisse, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Thalia. On the same couch as Neville on Luna's other side was Ginny, who at the moment was glaring at the love seat where Harry and Percy were sitting down, Percy trying to not laugh at the bit of egg on Harry's nose as Harry tried to get it off in the upside down reflection of a spoon.

Neville cleared his throat loudly to gain everyone's attention and then began to read-

**NO-ONES P.O.V.**

**Through the Trapdoor**

**In years to come,**

"AWWWWW MAN! You mean to tell me that he survives the end of first year? Darneeet!" moaned Fred as George repeatedly slammed his head against the couch edge

"The HORROR!" bemoaned George

**Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment.** **Yet the days crept by and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.**

"Still don't understand why you have Cerberus" Nico Grumbled

**It was swelteringly hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.**

"The bane of our existence" bemoaned Fred to George who in turn shook his head emphatically

"Too right you are slightly less attractive brother-o-mine"

**They had practical exams as well.**

**Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk.**

"Mmmmm, mine tap danced _right_ into my mouth" Hummed Ron "….Right after it flew off the desk and onto the floor. But _then_ it started tap dancing, and it did it right into my mouth….. _Well_….It hit me in the face a few times, and once on the buttocks…. But _then _tap danced _right _into my mouth."

**Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuff-box - points were given for how pretty the snuff-box was, but taken away if it had whiskers.**

There was several pointed looks to Ron whose ears blushed a deep maroon

**Snape made them all nervous,** **breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness Potion.**

"That is very fitting actually…. Bit ironic if you think about it" Annabeth rambled

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the Forest.**

"Oh you poor baby!" cried Ginny as she sprang up from the couch and rushed over to Harry, who slid back as far as he could to escape her, but to no avail. Ginny immediately plopped herself down on his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck the other going to shove aside his bangs. "How does it feel now? Do you need your girlfriend to kiss it? Do you need me to make it better?"

_'Bit full of herself isn't she?' _Percy mentally chuckled to harry, who grimaced as Ginny planted a huge wet and _noisy_ kiss to his scar.

"Yeah I would, too bad you aren't her." Harry hadn't meant to sound so mean, really he hadn't meant to say anything at all, but she was just so annoying and the way she was all over him just made him want to scream. She wasn't Percy, she wasn't his girlfriend and she never would be. Why couldn't she understand him? Just _leave him the _bloody hell_ alone_?!

She looked at him for a second, her lips trembling. "You don't mean that" she told him incredulously "you can't mean that!" and she got up and ran to the door before turning around and facing him again. "You just wait Harry James Potter, you just wait. Before the month is out you _will_ be mine, and all thought of that slut will be gone" and with a flick of her hair she sashayed out of the room, the door banging shut after.

There was a short pause so silent that had there been a cricket it would have sounded like a bomb going off. Neville looked down at the book, cleared his throat, and continued reading.

** Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.**

"Do you still see it when you sleep?" Percy asked quietly, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder as a small source of comfort.

"Most nights now I dream about…_other _things. You know, myths and stuff." Percy smiled sadly and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

**Or about the girl. He had never learned her name for no one had ever used it. In a way those dreams were worse than the old ones. They varied every time, sometimes she was alone and bloody, other times it was one of ****_those_**** nights. The nights that left him with a deep desire to go and find her, to save her form that monster. The nights that sometimes left him crying in the morning because her knew there was no possible way he could find her, or even know if she really existed. For all he knew she could be a figment of his twisted imagination.**

Percy looked over at him, her eyes bright and slightly wet "You wanted to help?" she asked sounding surprised, and a tad sad

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"You've mentioned _those_ nights several times in the book, what do you mean?" Hermione asked

Harry shook his head quickly and motioned for Neville to continue.

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the Forest, because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, Or strange dreams about mysterious girls who live in seem to be tortured daily,**

"Oh honestly Harry" Percy admonished "Don't be so overdramatic".

**but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry.** **The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but they didn't keep visiting them in dreams,** **and they were so busy with their revision they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape** **or anyone else might be up to.**

"We were a bit stuck up back then weren't we?" Hermione chuckled

"OI! Speak for yourself!" Ron miffed playfully

**Their very last exam was History of magic.** **One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons**

"They aren't worth the money, they'll ruin your potion every time" Snape sneered menacingly.

**and they'd be free,** **free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out.** **When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.**

"You cheered? Why would you cheer? Exams are my favorite time of school! I get to correct the teacher's mistakes and…." Annabeth's eyes took on a dreamy faraway look, causing Percy too chuckle, and Nico to start sending spit wads infused with lightning from Thalia over in her General direction.

**"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione,** **as they joined the crowds flocking out into the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learnt about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct** **or the uprising of Elfric the Eager.**

"Why would you have had to learn that? They don't teach those subjects at Hogwarts" Percy asked perplexed.

"YEAH Hermione! You didn't have to learn it, they don't teach it! HAH" Ron teased

**Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterwards,** **but Ron said this made him feel ill, **

"You had to live through it once, but _twice?_ 'Course it made you feel ill, it would make anyone but Hermione over here feel ill!" George sniffed

**so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree.** **The Weasley twins **

George Jumped up from the floor and sat down on Fred's lap hitting him repeatedly on the hand, the other hand wrapped around his George's eyes. "That _us_ forge! Did you hear that? That _us_!"

"I understand brother-o-mine, we are just too hot not to be mentioned aren't we"

**and Lee Jordan** **were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid,** **which was basking in the warm shallows.**

"I remember that" Fred said

"It kept laughing and then almost drowning!" George chortled

**"No more revision," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done,** **there's no need to worry yet."**

"Yeah, and then what happened?" Harry asked angelically

**Harry was rubbing his forehead.**

**"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."**

"Has it ever bled?" McGonagall worried. Harry shook his head in negative. "If it ever does, come see me immediately". Harry nodded, and rubbed his forehead slightly, it had been weeks since his last vision, and he was starting to worry he had a faulty connection all the sudden.

**"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.**

**"I'm not ill," **

"Well, some grieves mental affliction called I'm-an-idiot-ides…. Yeah you definitely have that." Percy said patting Harry's head affectionately

**said Harry. "I think it's a warning ... it means danger's coming ..."**

"Does it really?" Travis gasped

"That could be blimey useful!" Connor agreed

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

"What's that got to do with anything?" Annabeth asked at the same time that Percy said "Try the inside of Mt. St. Helens right before it blows. Now _that_ is HOT!"

** "Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around.**

"And how well did that work out for you hhhmmmmm?" Harry said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips

**Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy.** **He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry.** **And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neville piped up

"Neeevvvviiiillllleeee!" Nearly everyone in the room sighed. Neville looked down at his lap blushing

"I think you would be brilliant at whatever job you choose Neville" Luna said dreamily.

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important.** **When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I realized we'd done that one."**

**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter towards the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters.**

"Well, now you know all of us" Annabeth said happily "all we have to do is get a camp owl!"

**Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy ... never ... but – **

**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.**

"Are you going to tell us, or are you trying to be mysterious again?" Connor burst out before worriedly turning to look at a slightly amused Percy.

"Actually I'm wondering the same thing"

**"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.**

**"I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had gone white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."**

"Why?" Asked Annabeth

**"Why?" panted Hermione,**

"You're like miniature copies of each other" Travis gasped

**hurrying to keep up.**

"**Don't you think it's a bit o-**

There was a blinding light quite like the other ones, however, this one lasted for a very long time, and seemed to phase in and out like it was having difficulties retrieving whatever was on the other side; a faulty connection.

There was a sudden bang and all was quiet for a second before a groan from the floor broke the shocked silence.

**dd," **Neville finished.

"James? Lilly?" Remus gasped

"Moony!" A young 16 year old James shouted as he went over to grab his friend in a tight hug. "You'll never believe what happened! I was asking out Lilly, when all the sudden there was this big bright light and then boom! Here I was, lying on the floor!"

"Uh-huh" was Remus' only reply as James squeezed him closer

"Remy?"

"Yeah James?"

"Why do you look so old?"

"Because you ignoramus prat, we are obviously in the future; And you say you want to be an Auror…. Get us all killed one day, that's what you will" Lilli grumbled as she got up off the floor.

There was another stunned silence broken by a whispered "Mom? Dad? But how-?" Lilly and James immediately whipped around to face Harry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa kid, I don't know who you're calling mom and dad, but it obviously isn't us. I mean, you're our age!"

"And I would _never _marry this bucket of slug slime!"

Harry looked over at Dumbledore questioningly before glancing back at his parents,

"Lilly, James, I am delighted to tell you that this is your son. You started dating on Halloween-"

"Well that's fitting" Harry mumbled before blushing and stopping at the glare he received from McGonagall.

"As I was saying-You started dating on Halloween of your last year at Hogwarts due to the fact that, in your own words Ms. Evens, His head decided to deflate enough that he could fit through my parents door. Several years and a wedding Later, Harry here was born."

"Are we good parents?" Lilly asked Harry "Because with this one as your father I don't see how we can be"

"Ah well-"Dumbledore said sheepishly "The Halloween a year after Harry was born Voldemort attacked in an attempt to kill Harry. Neither you nor James survived His Killing Curse, only Harry here survived. Earning him the name 'The Boy Who Lived"

"Or 'The-Boy-With-So-Many-Hyphons-You-Cant-Remember-Hi s-Whole-Stupid-Title'" Harry grumbled, right before Percy smacked the back of his head.

"Wait till you hear her full title, then you'll think yours is tiny" Nico laughed

"Right now we are reading a book about Harry's first year at Hogwarts, then we will read one about Percy, as another couch has shown up I think you should take a seat and we shall continue" McGonagall instructed, before staring a grumbling duo down as they situated themselves as far apart as possible on the settee. Neville began to read again, his voice shaking slightly, but never faltering

**said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket?**

"Sounds planned to me" Clarisse grunted

"Ya think Sherlock?" Thalia blanched

"Oh and what is that supposed to mean electro?"

"ELECTRO?... actually, I like it, thanks!" Thalia said, a rare smile gracing her face.

**How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law?** **Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"**

**"What are you on about?" said Ron,** **but Harry, sprinting across the grounds towards the forest, didn't answer.**

"That's rude" Annabeth chastised harry who stuck his tongue childishly.

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up and he was shelling peas**

Percy made a face at the mention, as well as fake gagging.

** into a large bowl.**

**"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"**

"HAGRID!" McGonagall gasped rather loudly

"TEA, he meant TEA" Harry said quickly

**"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut across him.**

**"No, we're in a hurry. **

"Still think that was rather rude" Hermione huffed

**Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"**

**"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn't take his cloak off."**

**He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.**

**"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head -that's the pub down in the village.** **Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he?** **I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."**

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas.**

Percy made a face again

"_What _is your issue?" a voice came from the doorway. They all looked up to see Ginny standing there. A moment's pause brought everyone to a silent unanimous decision. The door slammed shut in her face with a loud bang that resounded for several moments before Neville was able to continue.

**"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"**

**"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember.** **"Yeah ... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here ... he asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after ... so I told him ... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon ... an' then ... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks ...** **Let's see ... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted ... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home ...** **so I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy ..."**

**"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked,** **trying to keep his voice calm.**

**"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet,**

Nico Growled loudly again "You should only meet one, and that is in the underworld. What he was doing up here… I did hear he went missing for about a year. Dad thought he had been stolen or killed by an angry spirit, and then suddenly one day, out of the blue, there he was, just suddenly back at his post. It was all very weird….." He trailed off in thought

** even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down,** **jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -"**

"_HAGRID!_" Gasped almost every teacher, Snape being the exclusion of course, and this time Harry agreed with them.

**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.**

**"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" **

"Shouldn't have told _him_ that either" Ron spat half heartedly, he was still their friend, no matter what he said while he was drunk.

**he blurted out.** **"Forget I said it!** **Hey - where're yeh goin'?"**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the Entrance Hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**

**"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry.** **"Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and it was either Snape** **or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk.** **I just hope Dumbledore believes us.** **Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him.** **Where's Dumbledore's office?"** **They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction.** **They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**

**"We'll just have to -" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.**

**"What are you three doing inside?"**

"Aw shit" Percy sighed

"Language young lady" every teacher said together, as if they rehearsed it in front of the mirror, which, thinking about it, they probably did.

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

"Oh good! I thought it was Hybrid-Bat-Man-Thing over there" Percy said in relief.

**"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry thought.**

"I'm sure it was Harry" Percy said before kissing his cheek lightly. There was a shocked silence in the room before Ron started sniggering

"Harry you should see your face right now! It looks like you've taken Pixie dust!"

**"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do.** **"Why?"**

**Harry swallowed - now what?**

**"It's sort of secret,"**

This earned harry a smack on the back of the head form Percy and a great deal of mental sniggering being sent his way.

** he said,** **but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.**

**"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly.** **"He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."**

**"He's ****_gone_****?" said Harry frantically. "****_Now_****?"**

**"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter,** **he has many demands on his time -"**

**"But this is important."**

**"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"**

"YES!" shouted the Golden Trio

"Actually….. What isn't more important than the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked the room at large

"Uhhhhhhh…. Yeah I'm drawing a blank" Ron said

**"look" said Harry throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Philosopher's Stone -"**

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that.** **The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't pick them up.**

"I swear Hermione almost started crying when she dropped the books. She kept whispering 'those poor books' under her breath while we were in the Hospital Wing" Ron informed the laughing room.

**"How do you know -?" she spluttered.**

**"Professor, I think - I ****_know_**** - that Sn - that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."**

**She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.**

**"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."**

"I was _twelve_ and I managed to steal it. The security obviously wasn't that good" he drawled. "Uh, no offence professor, The Chess set was _brilliant_ that was the one that we almost didn't make it past."

Whatever McGonagall was going to say died on her lips after Harry's confession, all that remained was a strong sense of pride that everyone in the room could see. Pride in her Chess set, or Pride in Harry, Ron, and Hermione was still unknown to all of them.

**"But Professor -"**

**"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly.** **She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."**

**But they didn't. **

"Course you didn't. You still have to save the school" Annabeth grumbled "Extremely stupid thing to do by the way"

**"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight.**

"I still don't understand how you could have thought it was me." Snape muttered

**He's found out everything he needs and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."**

**"But what can we -"**

**Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round.**

**Snape was standing there.**

"Double shit" Percy murmured

**"Good afternoon," he said smoothly. **

**They stared at him.**

"Like fish" Snape sneered

**"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.**

**"We were -" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.**

**"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"**

**Harry flushed. They turned to go back outside, but Snape called them back.**

**"Be warned, Potter - any more night-time wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled.** **Good day to you."**

"Jackbutt" all the Half bloods hissed quietly. Snape glared at them quickly shutting them up, all except for Percy who glared back even harder. Leaving a shocked Snape in the dust.

**He strode off in the direction of the staff room.**

**Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.**

**"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."**

**"Why me?"**

"You could pretend to be waiting for a teacher" Annabeth piped up

**"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen ****_b_**** wrong ..."**

Everyone started snickering at a blushing Annabeth and Hermione

"Oh, shut up" they ground out together.

**"Oh, shut up," **

This caused another bout of long winded laughter from the group of over tired teenagers.

**aid Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.**

**"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on."**

**But that part of the plan didn't work.** **No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again, and this time, she lost her temper.**

"Triple shit" was again voiced from a very put out Percy.

**"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed.** **"Enough of this nonsense! If I hear that you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points off Gryffindor!** **Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"**

**Harry and Ron went back to the common room. Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.**

**"I'm sorry, Harry," she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away. I don't know where Snape went."**

**"Well that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.**

**The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.  
"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."**

"They'll fallow you Harry. They always do and they always will" Luna put in dreamily.

**"You're mad!" said Ron.**

"Took you that long to figure it out?" Harry asked

"NO" Ron said impertinently "Just took me that long to voice it"

**"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"**.

**"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back!** **Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see?** **D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the House Cup?** **If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there.** **It's only dying a bit later than I would have done,** **because I'm never going over to the Dark Side!** **I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"**

"You tell 'em Harry" Connor whooped

**He glared at them.**

**"You're right, Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.**

**"I'll use the Invisibility Cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."**

**"But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron.**

"Yeah no problem!—well, it might not anymore…." Harry trailed off

**"All - all three of us?"**

"You really are stupider than water head aren't you" Clarisse huffed

**"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"**

"Yeah, I did actually. Still a bit miffed you guys fallowed" Harry huffed quietly.

"You'd be dead if we didn't" Hermione told him

"Yeah, come off it mate" Ron Joked

**"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us?** **I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful ..."**

**"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."**

**"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve per cent on his exam., it's only a hundred and twelve percent but**

"_Only_ a hundred and twelve? **_Only?"_** Connor said incredulously.

**They're not throwing me out after that."**

"We would never throw you out Ms. Granger" McGonagall said fondly, but at the look on the Golden Trios face she immediately amended what she had said. "But don't go doing anything against the rules now. There's still in school suspension"

**After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry anymore, after all.**

"What a load of jerks" Travis grumbled to his brother

**This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try and break.** **Harry and Ron didn' talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.**

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.** **"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dormitory. He pulled out the Cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy - he didn't feel much like singing. **

"Can you sing?" Percy asked him quietly, a small smile on her face

"Yeah, just a bit." Harry blushed

"And he plays a mean guitar!" Ron piped up helpfully. By this point Harry was blushing so hard you could probably bake cookies on his face.

**He ran back down to the common room.  
"We'd better put the Cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own -"**

**"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room.**

**Neville appeared from behind an armchair,** **clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

**"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the Cloak behind his back.**

**Neville stared at their guilty faces. "You're going out again," he said.**

**"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go back to bed, Neville?"**

**Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.**

**"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."**

**"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."  
But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.**

**"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"**

**"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot -"**

**"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville.**

**"I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"**

**"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."  
He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.**

**"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"**

**Harry turned to Hermione.**

**"Do something," he said desperately.  
Hermione stepped forward.  
"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."**

**She raised her wand.**

**"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.**

**Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together.**

**His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face,stiff as a board.**

"I can't believe you three!" Annabeth burst out. "Especially you Hermione. I thought you of all people would know better. That was a very brave thing you did Neville"

"Extremely brave" Percy agreed "I couldn't have done it"

Neville blushingly read on-

**Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.**

**"What've you done to him? Harry whispered.**

**"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."**

**"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.**

**"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the Invisibility Cloak.**

"And you just left him there!" Annabeth said throwing her hands up in defeat. "You could have at least made him more comfortable".

**But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them.**

**At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.  
"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," **

"I agree" shouted Fred and George

**Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head.**

"Buzz kill"

**As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs Norris turned her lamp-like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor.**

**Peeves was bobbing halfway up,**

"Is there anything known as a quadruple shit? Cause you just found it."Percy moaned

**loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

"Why didn't _we_ ever think of that?" Connor bemoaned to Travis

"Hey Percy? Your cabin has a carpet right?" Travis asked, a devilish glint to his eyes

"Do you really think water and carpet go well together?" Percy asked slowly as if talking to a young child

**"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed towards him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you a ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"**

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.**

**"Should call Filch, I should,** **if something's a-creeping around unseen."**

**Harry had a sudden idea.**

**"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."**

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. **

"That actually works?" George asked surprised

"Yes" Harry answered in a perfect imitation.

**He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

**"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you –** **of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."**

**"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."**

**"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." And he scooted off.**

**"Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron.**

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar.**

"OH SNAP!" Yelled Thalia loudly, causing poor Neville to jump and slip of his couch. A loud snore suddenly sounded from the far couch. Everyone turned to see a very much asleep James and Lilly. Lilly had her head resting on James' shoulder as she slept. His head was resting on hers and he had one arm wrapped loosely around her waist, the other holding her hand.

_'Your parents are really cute together' _Percy sent to Harry. _'you almost look like a carbon copy of your dad, I mean there's a bit of your mom mixed in there but it's mostly in your eyes. I like your eyes. No… I love your eyes. Their very green, most would say emerald, and at one point they might have been, but now their Avada green. When you get Angry they glow, and when your sad they glisten, and when your being sweet they soften into a pool and I feel like I'm going fall in and either not be able to or not want to climb back out'_

By this time Harry was biting his lip so hard in an attempt to keep from blushing that it was starting to bleed.

_'uh-huh' _ was his intelligent reply, which earned him a very amused chuckle from Percy.

James gave another great snore and the room burst into laughter. Lilly and James sprung apart like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

**"Well, there you are," said Harry quietly. "Snape's already got past Fluffy."**

**Seeing the open door seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them.**

**Underneath the Cloak, Harry turned to the other two.**

**"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the Cloak, I won't need it now."**

**"Don't be stupid," said Ron.**

**"We're coming," said Hermione.**

**Harry pushed the door open.  
As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.**

**"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.**

**"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."**

**"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes ..."**

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. **

**Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell on its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

"You have got to play for us on quests" Grover supplied "They create awful insomnia"

"Quests?" Hermione and Ron asked together

"Ah, forget I said anything" Grover said nervously fixing his cap down on his head

**"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the Cloak and crept towards the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.**

**"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back.**

**"Want to go first, Hermione?"**

**"No, I don't!"**

**"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs.**

**He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**

**"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.**

**"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."**

**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.**

**"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."**

**Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled at twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.**

**Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.**

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow.**

**Go straight to the owelry and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"**

**"Right," said Ron.**

**"See you in a minute, I hope ..."**

**And Harry let go.**

**Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and -FLUMP.**

**With a funny sort of thump he landed on something soft.**

**He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.**

**"It's OK!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp which was the open trapdoor. "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"  
Ron followed straight away. He landed sprawled next to Harry.  
"What's this stuff?" were his first words.  
"Dunno, sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall.**

**Come on, Hermione!"**

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.**

"For future reference; He also likes red rubber balls and chew toys. Likes to play fetch." Annabeth informed the room at large.

**"We must be miles under the school," she said.**

**"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.**

**"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"**

**She leapt up and struggled towards a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snake-like tendrils around her ankles**

"Oh no" Whispered Percy quietly. Harry bumped her leg with his softly to remind her that everything was ok, that _they_ were ok.

**As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.**

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her.**

**Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound round them.**

**"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"**

**"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant curling around his neck.**

**"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.**

"Fire! Set it on fire!" There was a hint of desperation in Percy's voice as it cracked halfway thought the first word.

**"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" gasped Harry wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.**

"Think Hermione! Devils snare: It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun. It's not hard to remember!" she was really starting to sound desperate.

"Hey, hey! It's ok, we're fine, and it all ended well." Harry comforted

"NO, you don't understand! You came so close to dying, and you don't even realize it!" 'W_hat was I supposed to do without you?' _

**"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare ... **

"Light it on Fire! Use a torch, or a really powerful Lumos! Anything! I mean COME ON!" Percy half shouted at the book

**What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp -"**

**"So light a fire!" Harry choked.**

Percy and Harry fist bumped at this, laughing slightly, though it soon died down.

"Are you two dating?" Lilly questioned knowingly

"What? What would make you think that?" Harry stuttered, panicking for a second.

"Yeah, can't a girl and a guy be really close friends without them having to date? I mean COME ON! This isn't the 1960's for heaven's sake" Percy Huffed.

Lilly leaned over to James slightly "Oh yeah, their dating" he chuckled in agreement before sighing. Even his son could get the girl he liked to date him. Maybe there really was something of merit in this 'smaller ego' thing that everyone was talking about, this humility, or humidity or whatever.

**"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**

"Are you, or are you not a witch Mione?" Percy chastised

**"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Harry bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**

**"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant.**

"And there we go, finally caught on did you?" Travis said down his nose, while Connor had his so firmly planted in the air that it looked like he was going to break his neck.

**In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies and they were able to pull free.**

**"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.**

"Funny thing you _still_ don't" she huffed

**"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood', honestly."**

"I was still thinking like a Muggle" she sighed

"It's Ok" Nico cajoled "We need to get out of here, Perce what do we do?

'well, we have no car or transport except the ocean, but that could take us years to swim'

'are you or are you not…. you?'

'oh right…' yeah that was interesting and very amusing" Nico regaled the room.

**"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway which was the only way on.**

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downwards and Harry was reminded of Gringotts.**

**With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank.**

"You and I harry… One day we are going to go get that poor dragon out of there" Percy Promised, Harry nodded his head, but could they do it?

**If they met a dragon, a fully grown dragon -**

**Norbert had been enough ...**

**"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.**

**Harry listened. A soft rushing and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**

**"Do you think it's a ghost?"**

**"I don't know ... sounds like wings to me."**

**"There's a light ahead - I can see something moving."**

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room.**

**On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy, wooden door.**

**"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.**

**"Probably," said Harry.**

**"They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once ... Well, there's nothing for it ... I'll run."**

**He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second,**

"How much you want to bet that nothing happened to pansy mc-panse-a-lot over here?" Clarisse chuckled darkly

**but nothing happened**

"And I was right" she threw her hands up in triumph, a smile of victory on her face, which quickly dropped off her face when she noticed everyone was too wrapped up in the story to heed her any notice.

**He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.**

**The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door,but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora Charm.**

**"Now what?" said Ron.**

**"These birds ... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.**

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering -**

**glittering?**

**"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly, "they're keys!** **Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean ..."**

**He looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks!** **We've got to catch the key to the door!"**

"And isn't it just lucky that you are the youngest seeker in a century?" George gloated

"My son is the youngest seeker in a century?" James asked dumbfounded

"And the best" Hermione chimed in; at that point it was all too much for the raven haired, hazel eyed teen. He fainted dead away.

**"But there are hundreds of them!"**

**Ron examined the lock on the door.** **"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one probably silver, like the handle."**

**They seized a broomstick each and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**

"Sooooo, like the snitch?" Travis asked, but no-one replied

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century.**

Everyone gave a cheer at this, causing Harry to blush a deep Weasley red, before sinking back into the seat much to Percy's delight.

**He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't.**

**After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**

**"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side."**

**Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling and nearly fell off his broom.**

"Really Ronald? Really?" Fred chastised in a rather good imitation of Molly

**"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come up at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it going down - and I'll try and catch it.**

**Right, NOW!"**

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upwards, the key dodged them both and Harry streaked after it; it sped towards the wall, Harry leant forward and with a nasty crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand.**

"Lucky you didn't break your hand on that one mate" Ron said

**Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high landed quickly and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked.**

**The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.**

**"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.**

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all.**

**But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.**

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone.**

**Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.**

**"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.**

**"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."**

"That's a bit nerve racking and scary…" Lilly mumbled "And how many of your years at school did things like this happen again?" she asked lightly of Harry

"One, two… All….." He died of, one hand rubbing his neck, the other surreptitiously holding Percy's hand.

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door.**

**"How?" said Hermione nervously.**

**"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."**

**He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life.**

**The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.  
"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?"**

**The black knight nodded.**

**Ron turned to the other two.  
"This wants thinking about ..." he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three black pieces ..."**

**Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think.**

**Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess -"**

**"We're not offended," **

"Nothing to be offended about when it's true!" he said in a chipper mood all the sudden, and it most definitely had _everything _to do with the fact that Percy had placed her head on his shoulder as she listened. He made up his mind then and there. He was ready to tell the rest that they were dating, maybe not _why_ it had happened so fast, but that they were, most happily, in a relationship.

**said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."**

**"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle."**

**"What about you?"**

**"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.**

"Don't sound so full of yourself little bro" The twins chimed together eliciting an eye role from said mentioned younger brother.

**The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board leaving three empty squares which Harry, Ron and Hermione took.**

**"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes ... look ..."  
A white pawn had moved forward two squares.**

**Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?**

**"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right."**

**Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. **

**The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, face down.**

**"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."  
Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy.**

**Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall.**

**Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger.**

"Great friend he is" Connor sniggered to Travis

**He himself darted around the board taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.**

**"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly."Let me think - let me think ..."**

**The white queen turned her blank face towards him.  
"Yes ..." said Ron softly, "it's the only way ... **

"Oh no…." Annabeth said suddenly. Everyone looked over at her quizzically, however, they received no answer.

**I've got to be taken."**

"Oooohhhhhh" could be heard from several places around the board accompanied by an "idiot" from source unknown.

**"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.**

**"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices!**

**I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"**

**"But -"  
"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"**

**"Ron -"  
"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"  
There was nothing else for it.**

**"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."**

**He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard around the head with her stone.**

There was a hiss of intacken breath from all corners of the room before the door banged open. Ron squeaked al little (something he denied having done in later years) before sighing in defeat. "GINNY! Don't DO that!" he said, one hand on his heart as she waltzed back into the room.

She spared him glanced before sitting down on Harry's lap and pushing Percy off the couch. "Have you rethought what you said earlier dear?" she asked in a breathy voice

"Yip" Harry said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He ignored the look of hope on her face before plowing on. "I would like to add a 'not in a million billion years' to the end of what I said earlier.

She smirked up at him, her eyes gleaming. "You'll change your mind. Just you wait and see". She slowly got up and walked over to Luna before sitting down and glaring at Percy who was sitting up from the floor and doing a very bad job of hiding the fact that she was laughing, pretty soon everyone was, much to Ginny's consternation.

**Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.**

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.**

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won.**

**The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.  
"What if he's -?"**

**"He'll be alright," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckons next?"**

**"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare - Flitwick must've put charms on the keys - **

**McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive - that leave's Quarrel's spell, and Snape's ..."**

**They had reached another door.  
"All right?" Harry whispered.**

**"Go on."  
Harry pushed it open.  
A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses.**

"It's the troll" Percy said smugly

**Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled,**

"Aaaaannnnnndddddd I was right" she finished

"You said _the _Troll," Harry reminded her. "This is a different Troll" he promptly stuck his tongue out at her

**out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**

**"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered, as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."**

**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here,**

**just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.**

**"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"**

**They stepped over the threshold and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple.**

**At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onwards. They were trapped.**

**"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:**

**_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_**

**_One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two of our number hold only nettled wine,  
Three of us are killers,_**

**_waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tried to hide  
You will always find some on nettles wine's left side;_**

**_Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_**

**_Third, as you see clearly, are all different size,  
Neither dwarf or giant holds death in their insides;_**

**_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._**

"Aaaannnnddddd….. wait for it….wait for it …. …Yeah, I'm stumped" Ron said in defeat. There were several murmurs of agreement around the room

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**

"**Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."**

**"But so will we, won't we?"**

**"Of course not," said Hermione. **

**"Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple."**

**"But how do we know which to drink?"**

**"Give me a minute."  
Hermione read the paper several times. then she walked up and down the line of bottled muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**

**"Got it," **

"How?" Ron asked

"Simple really I ju-" He cut her off there

"Never mind. I don't want to know"

**she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - towards the Stone."**

**Harry looked at the tiny bottle.**

**"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."**

**They looked at each other.  
"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"**

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.  
"You drink that," said Harry. **

"You know, if you and Percy aren't dating,then you would make a really cute couple, I mean she does stupid and reckless things to protect other people all the time as well!"

"Annabeth" Percy growled "This is hardly the time"

**"No listen - get back and get Ron - grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while,**

"I doubt that Potter" Snape spat

**but I'm no match for him really."**

"So the boy has some senses after all…"

**"But, Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?"**

**"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."**

"And that's all it's ever been. Luck and nothing else" Harry said

"You're just being modest Harry" Ginny said, gaining a groan from everyone on the room.

**Hermione's lip trembled and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.**

"AAAAWWWWWWWW! Ickle Harry needs a hug to be able to continue on!" Clarisse taunted, again gaining no response

**"Hermione!"**

**"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."**

**"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.**

**"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - do be careful!"**

"Umm Hermione?" Ron said, one finger in the air "You _do_ realize this is Harry you're talking to, right?"

She shushed him with a wave of her hand and a small chuckled "Well I had to try didn't I".

**"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"  
"Positive," said Hermione. She took a drink from the round bottle at the end and shuddered.**

**"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.**

**"No -but it's like ice."**

**"Quick, go, before it wears off."**

**"Good luck - take care -"**

**"GO!"**

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.**

**"Here I come," he said and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.**

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flamed licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.**

**There was already someone there - but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"Who is it!" cried Fred, George, Travis, Connor, and James, who had just woken up.

"You'll see next chapter" Neville said. "I was thinking that after this chapter we could go get lunch and then have the rest of the day free before we started Percy's first book. You know, get a break. Heavens knows _some_ of us could use it" He said giving a pointed look to the Demigods who were wrestling in the corner, giving loud cheers and boos at the most random of places.

_'I want to tell them' _Harry told Percy

_'But I thought you wanted to wait until we understood it' _Percy said perplexed

_'I just want to tell them that we're dating, not why. But I hate hiding things from my friends, and I know you do too.'_ Percy nodded her head and sank slowly into the couch.

Harry cleared his throat a little and slid forward. "Earlier my mother… Lilly… whatever, asked if Percy and I were dating and we said no. We wanted to keep it private for a while in case it didn't work out, but seeing as you were pretty much guessing anyway, we decided to tell you. Look, I'm sorry for lying but my whole life, as well as Percy's, is everyone's business and just this _once_ we wanted our Private lives to stay, well, Private."

James slowly started clapping soon followed by everyone.

"Don't worry kiddo, we'll keep your secret". James said proudly "But why is Percy's personal life out there as much as yours?"

"Next book!" The demigods all but sang

"Then let's finish this Baby up!" Connor yelled picking up the book. "**HET MNA TIWH WOT SFECA.** You know, maybe I should let someone else read"

There was a murmur of agreement from everyone before Remus picked the book up. The door opened slowly and Molly walked in and sat next to Arthur. She didn't say a word, and she didn't look at anyone.

**"The Man With Two Faces"** Arthur read.

**Hey guys! YOU ARE AWESOME! You DOUBLED the review count, and overshot all of the other goals. Thank you so much for being so supportive of me in this long pause, but my sister is out of the hospital, and doing extremely well.(1:00 PM) **

**And at 11:00 PM my sister started to get worse, so now at 12:00 AM we are in the hospital again, looks like I'm staying up all night (1:00 AM)**

**I know there are long breaks where I didn't write anything in this chapter, but there are very long parts where I wrote like a two page interruption. This ended up being my longest chapter yet! Yayah!**

**After the last chapter I'm going to do two interlude chapters,a dnt hen start on chapter 1 of Percy's books.**

**I'm going to do chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 20, and 22. I also want to do the chapter where he gets claimed, but no one voted for that chapter, so…. Yes? No? maybe so?**

**Word count: 11,218**

**Review Count: 184**

**Review Goal: 235**

**Favorites Count: 181**

**Favorites Goal: 235**

**Followers Count: 205**

**Followers Goal: 239**

**REVIEW TIME!I won't be able to comment on all 91, but the ones that need a response will get one, sorry!**

**LatinStoryteller: In the fifth book? And YAY! You speak Spanish! I'll remember that**

**Guest: Yes she was, sorry. No that doesn't make you a bad Person. IT makes a compassionate one. One who doesn't want people to get hurt.**

**Ww1990ww: Yes that would be. Be able to see through each other's eyes…. Use some of their magic… share the same physical/magical protections. The physical bond, Being able to tell when the other isn't feeling well, hurt or in trouble…**

**OneOfTheGuys411102(or20 or something): Charles Beckendorf Potter.**

**Tyche: Correction, Goddess, and I love you too. You're awesome and the gushing… much appreciated.**

**TeamLeoV: They will be, most of the gods anyway**

**YoAisMahName: COOOONNNNTTTTIIIIINNNNUUUUUEEEEEE! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO!**

**AthenaPoseidon: Right on Both accounts (Charles Beckendorf, and Lilly Silena)**

**Rukxichi: Yes I'm doing Harry, Percy, Harry. **

**Ptl4ever419: NO, I'm going to do all of them… and then I'm going to do a sequel of what happens after they get out of here.**


	8. two faced man

**"The Man with Two Faces" **Arthur Read-

**It was Quirrell.**

"Come again? Mr. Weasley sir, I think you read that wrong" Grover bleated in surprise

"No, I very much read that correctly. It was professor Quirrell and Not Severus who was after the stone"

**"You!" gasped Harry.**

**Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.**

"I'm beginning to think that he was acting the whole year" Clarisse exclaimed

**"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."**

**"But I thought - Snape -"**

"I told you it wasn't me"

**"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? **

"Excuse me? I _what_?" he sneered in surprise

**So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"**

"Absolutely no-one. Wow was he a genius" Hermione muttered in awe. "What? I wasn't there remember? Oh, don't look at me like that. He may be… who he is, But it was still smart. I like the cunning, not the man behind it."

**Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.**

**"But Snape tried to kill me!"**

"No I didn't!" Snape's voice cracked indignantly, as he stared in surprise at Harry.

**"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."**

"Yeah, sorry about accusing you" Hermione muttered sheepishly "But you were muttering something, and his broom was flying around all hay wire, and then you didn't stop your eye contact. I couldn't see Quirrell, what was I supposed to think?"

**"Snape was trying to save me?"**

"Don't sound so surprised brat" Snape sneered

"Don't you go calling my son a brat _snivillus_ (Spelling?)" James said as he jumped up

"Dad, do us a favor and _shut up_. Look Sn-Proffessor, I know you're pissed at James because of what a complete Jerk he was in High school" This earned an indignant squawk from James. "And I Understand that you don't like Mudbloods and think my mother is no good, but it's time to grow up and stop acting on past grudges that don't even matter anymore. I am Neither James Potter nor Lilly Evens. I am my own Person, Now would you start treating me like one?"

**"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.**

Percy squeaked slightly in surprise, and then blushed deeply at the pointed stares. Harry wrapped her in his arms and tried not to laugh as she beat her fists weakly against his chest in an attempt to escape.

"Harry let me go!" was muffled into his shirt as she gave one final thump, and gave up.

**"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."**

**"You let the troll in?"**

"I obviously didn't do it" Snape grumbled darkly

**"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.**

"Well at least we were right about one thing" Ron huffed quietly

**"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.**

"Yeah, 'bout that, He doesn't really do….quiet" Hermione said apologetically

**It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.**

"Observant one you've found!" Thalia said loudly over Nico's laughing

**"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."**

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.**

"He does that. Rambles along and gives you ample time to escape. Quite useful really…" Harry said thoughtfully

**"I saw you and Snape in the forest -" he blurted out.**

**"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."**

"Almost litteraly" Ron coughed loudly

**Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.**

**"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?"**

**Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.**

**"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."**

"Bit stuck on that one aren't you?" Snape sneered menacingly

**"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead.".**

Snape snorted softly at this, crossing his arms over his chest

**"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..."**

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.**

**"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -"**

"You're weak yes, but _him_? _Great_? When pigs fly!" Harry said with a chuckle

_'Uh harry? Pigs do fly'_

_'Right…'_

"Not even then! When hell freezes over, he will _still_ never be a great wizard."

**"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.**

**"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. **

"That's not creepy" Thalia Mumbled loudly

**There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... **

"Ah, but absolute power corrupts absolutely" Annabeth said wisely, a gleam in her emerald eyes

**Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. **

"Bumbling idiot like you? Course you did" Ron growled savagely.

**He has had to be very hard on me." **

"Not really. It just makes him feel good" Harry told the Quirrell in the book.

**Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."**

"Uhhhh….how?" Grover asked Harry. He received no reply.

**Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley -how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.**

**Quirrell cursed under his breath.**

**"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"**

"YES! You should break it! Then you'll NEVER have the stone!" Harry said a manic gleam in his Avada Green eyes.

**Harry's mind was racing.**

"With who?" Most of the Demigods chorused

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it - which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?**

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"**

**And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself**

**"Use the boy... Use the boy..."**

"Or don't use the boy, don't use the boy" Travis snarked

"Yeah, let's not and say we didn't" Connor agreed

**Quirrell rounded on Harry.**

"I'm confused. Anyone else following?" Grover asked confused

**"Yes - Potter - come here."**

**He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.**

**"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."**

**Harry walked toward him.**

"Why? I would have Run" Neville said, worry creasing his brow

**I must lie, he thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.**

"Except you couldn't lie to save your life when you were 11" Hermione snorted

"Oh? And how well does he lie now?" Molly said, consternation coloring her voice/

"Well enough that he can lie to Voldemort… but he still can't lie to Professor McGonagall. It rather entertaining" One of the twins said

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.**

**He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. The Girl materialized behind the mirror him, wrapping her arms loosely around his middle and standing on her toes slightly she whispered in his ear. **

"What did she whisper mate?" Ron asked a bit confused, his only reply was for Harry to lean over and capture Percy's mouth with his.

_'I love you…. That's what you whispered.'_

She pulled away slightly and smiled before curling up against his side and expectantly looking at Remus to continue.

"Aren't you going to tell us Harry?" Hermione asked

"Bit personal, don't you think mione?" was his slightly snarky comment.

**Then she slipped her hand into his front pocket **

One of the twins wolf whistled sharply

**and pulled out a blood-red stone. She winked and put the Stone back his pocket - and as she did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - he'd gotten the Stone.**

**"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"**

**Harry screwed up his courage.**

**"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."**

"Great way to steal what I saw Harry" Ron muttered

**Quirrell cursed again.**

**"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?**

**But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.**

**"He lies... He lies..."**

"And now you have even surpassed the made up quadruple shit" Percy said into his shoulder

**"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"**

**The high voice spoke again.**

**"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."**

**"Master, you are not strong enough!"**

**"I have strength enough... for this..."**

**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.**

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face**

"That's why you were laughing earlier! Fred and George were bouncing snowballs off of Voldemort's face!" Annabeth laughed, looking around as a few people suppressed flinches. "Did I say something?"

"Just ignore it Annabeth, their being stupid" Harry told her

** Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

**"Harry Potter..." it whispered.**

**Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.**

**"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"**

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.**

**"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."**

**"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.**

"They didn't" Harry said indignantly "My father was a great man who held you off for 3 minutes. _Wandless_. And my mother was the most caring person I have ever met, or not met; she gave her life to give me the blood protection that still runs through my veins too this day, you baggy old fool"

James and Lilly looked at their son proudly. If they could create something that amazing, then maybe they should give their relationship a chance, because nothing that good could come from something too awful.

**Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.**

**"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."**

**"NEVER!"**

**Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened - he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.**

"Well, you're just so good evil can't touch you, aint cha?" Hermione teased affectionately.

**"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet' landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck - Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.**

**"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!"**

**And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms - Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.**

**"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.**

**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face -**

**"AAAARGH!"**

**Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain - his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.**

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off - the pain in Harry's head was building - he couldn't see - he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, "Harry! Harry!"**

"Why couldn't he touch you?" Annabeth asked Harry who just shook his head inreturn.

"A mixture of so many things it even has _me _confused"

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down ... down... down...**

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.**

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.**

"Where they yours sir?" Thalia asked Dumbledore, using her best 'I'm just an innocent cute little girl, don't mind me-la la la la la' voice.

He nodded and smiled slightly, gesturing back to the book.

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.**

**"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick -"**

**"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."**

**"Then who does? Sir, I -"**

**"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out.**

"Pomfrey? But I thought he was under the school, not in the Medical bay" Percy said confused

"For being the smartest witch alive, your really are rather dumb" Hermione teased quietly to Percy who blushed.

"Oh shush, you" was the only reply that a laughing Hermione got.

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.**

"It was!" The twins piped up

**"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows.**

"It's like camp!" Percy said excitedly "You can't accidentally douse your arch nemesis/bully in dirty toilet/sewer water without everyone knowing you did it!" She blushed slightly "Or is that just me?"

Ginny sneered at her from the corner of the couch that she inhabited. What did Harry see in that girl? Her hair was the dullest color, her eyes looked like puke, and every where she went she brought a slight smell of the sea; that wasn't natural, and honestly the way she was playing everyone; Playing weak one moment, and then being strong and mighty the next… well, it was despicable.

Whatever love Potion the harlot had put on her Harry better wear off soon.

** I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. **

"That's where that went? You sent it to Harry? Cool! Too bad it didn't get to him…." Ginny mumbled to her exited brothers

**No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."**

"Awww man! Sorry dude, we'll just have to sneak back into school and try again" Fred said to the enthusiastic nodding of his brother.

**"How long have I been in here?"**

**"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."**

"Bet your Super Rare, Collectable Harry Potter Chocolate frog card that we were!" Ron said, voice full of defiance. Daring the room to say otherwise.

"I have a Chocolate frog card?" Harry said surprised

"Harry, mate, you saved the world from Voldemort, effectively killing everything but his spirit, at age 1, and age 11, and age 12, and you fought him one on one and lived at age 14, and then fought him again at 15, _and_ survived his possession. You better believe you have a chocolate frog card!

**"But sir, the Stone"**

**"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say.**

**"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"**

**"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."**

**"It was you."**

**"I feared I might be too late."**

**"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -"**

**"Not the Stone, boy, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."**

"What about the Flamels?" Grover asked around the soda can he was eating, rather loudly, and right in the irritated ear if Chiron.

"That will be explained" Harry said, thinking back on the conversation he had in first year.

**"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel -"**

**"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."**

**"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"**

**"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."**

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.**

**"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. **

"It's the circle of life, and it moves us all" Percy hummed under her breath

**You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them." Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

**"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking... sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know- Who -"**

**"Call him Voldemort, **

This caused another flinch from some of the members present

**Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."**

**"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

**"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. **

"How was he alive in the first place?" Chiron asked Dumbledore

"Ah, now that, I think, will be explained in far greater detail then I can go into at this moment , in the sixth book"

**He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."**

"Great plan sir" harry said tersely, still a bit miffed about their end of the discussion "now how did _that _one work out for you?"

"Harry!" Molly scolded "Don't talk to your headmaster that way"

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..."**

**"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."**

**"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"**

"That's what we want to know. What could our sweet baby do to cause the dark lord to want to kill him so badly?" Lily asked from the couch she and James shared.

Dumbledore pointed back to the book and smiled sadly.

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**

**"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."**

**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.**

**"But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"**

**"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."**

Lilly sobbed slightly at this. It was obvious to everyone in the room that she had gotten an emotional attachment to her son, as had James, who looked so royally pissed at Voldemort that, dear readers, the book would be dead several times over if such a thing was possible.

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. **

"Oh _harry_" Lilly said as she rushed over and enveloped her son in a hug. And suddenly she wasn't 16 anymore. She was his mother, the one he had seen in the graveyard. His father stood up, now also older, and sat down in front of Harry.

"We never wanted to leave you Prongslet, but I want you to know that we were watching over you every step of the way. And that we are _proud_ of what you have done. _Proud _to call you our son. You could have turned away from the world. Said that they were a lost cause and turned your back, but you didn't. You chose to love this world for all of it's flaws, inspite, and _because_ of them. You are everything that we could have hoped for and more. And we _are proud_. Plus the fact that you inherited the marauders attitude..."

"James!" Lilly said before hitting the back of his head.

A note floated down from the air and landed in Harry's lap.

_We sent the teenage James and Lilly back after wiping their memories, and then brought forward the spirits of your parents, after a long amount of arguing with Percy's uncle and Nico's dad. They will remain for as long as they need, and then leave, and they might come back... You never know. We finally have the hang of this flashing people in and out now, thus the loss of the flash, which was bloody annoying on all sides of the spectrum._

_Lovingly from those who send you notes_

And then the note burst into flames. James and Lilly sat down on the floor in front of Harry's couch and motioned the stunned Remus to continue.

Harry wiped his eyes and buried his face in Percy's hair, this was all so confusing!

**When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me?"**

**"Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, **

James snorted here and avoided looking directly at Dumbledore

**and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."**

James, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and surprisingly Hermione, licked their lips here.

**"And there's something else..."**

**"Fire away."**

**"Quirrell said Snape -"**

**"Professor Snape, Harry." **

"I refuse to call him professor when I don't have to" Harry said stubbornly.

**"Yes, him - Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"**

"Bigoted old bastard" Lilly mumbled ignoring the kicked puppy look that briefly crossed over Snape's face, before he schooled his expression to blankness.

**"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."**

**"What?"**

**"He saved his life."**

"Still a bit annoyed I did, the filthy Death Eater" James mumbled quietly

**"What?"**

**"Yes..." said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."**

**Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.**

**"And sir, there's one more thing..."**

**"Just the one?"**

**"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"**

**"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"**

**He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"**

"Harry bought like a thousand of those things once, picked out every ear wax, every vomit, every dirt, worm, and fungus. All the gross ones, and made a box full of them, then gave it to me as a joke" Ron indignantly told the room at large, to be met with only a raucous cacophony of laughter.

"Good one son!" James told Harry.

**Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.**

**"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.**

**"Absolutely not."**

**"You let Professor Dumbledore in..."**

**"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."**

**"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..."**

"If only that worked with Will" Percy sighed dejectedly

**"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."**

**And she let Ron and Hermione in.**

"We're back in the book!" Ron yelled excitedly

**"Harry!"**

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.**

"Fifth year…. Nearly killed me you did" He grouched

**"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried -"**

**"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"**

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

"OOOOHHHHH! AAAAHHHHH! SCREAM!" Shouted Travis really loudly

"How was that for all the right places?" Connor asked Harry, who shook his head fondly at the pair.

**"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"**

"Yip" harry said, popping the 'P'

**"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.**

"It is though, if you have a good soul. If you don't….." Nico said menacingly

**"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.**

**"So what happened to you two?" said Harry.**

**"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round - that took a while - and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."**

"Nice to know I'm that predictable" Harry teased

**"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"**

**"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed."**

"Great vote of confidence Mione" Harry said affectionately to his sister in all but blood

"I worry about you every year, whether I think you can do it or not"

**"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."**

**"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food'll be good."**

"The foods always good. Especially since dobby starting working there" Harry looked off into the distance, smacking his lips silently.

"Who?" Neville asked

"He'll be in the second book quite a bit"

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.**

**"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.**

**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.**

**I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. I can, can't I?"**

**"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."**

**"Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"**

**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.**

**"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only**

"Nearly broke my heart to hear him, his fault or not" Harry told Percy.

**thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"**

**"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."**

**"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"**

**"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..."**

"Idiots who can't even here a _name_" Harry grumbled. "Not that Hagrid is an idiot. He's even said the name a few times"

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."**

**"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle. "Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this..."**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.**

**"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... knew yeh didn' have any... d'yeh like it?"**

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

"I take it with me everywhere, in fact it's sitting on the coffee table in the sitting area" He told Percy and Arthur, although everyone else could still hear.

**Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row.**

"Gross is what it was" Neville grumbled to the rooms amusement"

** A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**

**When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.**

"Sadly, I ended up getting used to it by end of second year." he sighed

**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**

**"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...**

"And that we did" Ron said high fiving his brothers

**"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."**

"A loud chorus of Boos filled the room loudly for several minutes

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.**

**"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."**

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**

**"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out.**

"Isn't that technically against school charter?" Lilly asked the lightly blushing headmaster

"Yeas well, someone had to counteract the damage Severus did during the year."

** Let me see. Yes...**

**"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."**

**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.**

"Thanks! You're not much of a looker either!"

"Actually, I think he's pretty hot" Percy piped up "And I know Ginny agrees with me"

**"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"**

"The only time he has ever been proud to be related to me….."Ron sighed

"Don't talk about your brother like that" Molly scolded him before turning around and listening to the story, totally missing the look that passed over Ron's face. Percy's not even talking to the family and he's still more important than me, figures."

**At last there was silence again.**

**"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."**

**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.**

"I wasn't, but I was very close"

** Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up. "Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."**

"Still think it's awesome how much luck can get called bravery" Connor stage whispered

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.**

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.**

**"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."**

"He better be getting those points" Annabeth scolded "deserves them just as much as the rest of them."

**Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.**

"And this is why you have always been one of my closest friends. I have no idea where this Golden Trio nonsense is coming from. More accurately the Golden five, well six now." He said looking over at Percy.

"Five?, six?" Neville asked confused

"Me, Ron, Hermione, You, Luna, and now Percy. The Golden Six. I like it!"

**"Which means, Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."**

**He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; **

"Much less awful" Ron sighed in relief.

**the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.**

"Which wasn't very normal before, and so much less so now" McGonagall said fondly.

**It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls... he would never, ever forget tonight.**

"And I haven't" Harry said dreamily, a soft smile gracing his lips.

**Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years. **

"Oh of course" Fred and George said poshly

**Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.**

"Right shame that was though. But I keep hopeing!" He said hopefully, flashing a look over at the headmaster; it was ignored.

**And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Berttie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.**

**It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.**

**"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "both of you - I'll send you an owl."**

**"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."**

"I don't know… My summer was pretty exciting" Percy said mysteriously

** People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:**

**"Bye, Harry!"**

**"See you, Potter!"**

**"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.**

**"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.**

**He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"**

**It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.**

**"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see-"**

Ginny started blushing slightly here, not aided at all by Ron's comment

"Still does that in her sleep sometimes"

**"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."**

**Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.**

**"Busy year?" she said.**

**"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."**

**"Oh, it was nothing, dear."**

**"Ready, are you?"**

**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.**

**"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.**

**"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.**

**Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.**

**"See you over the summer, then."**

**"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.**

**"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."**

"And that I did" He said grinning happily. "I believe we were promised lunch and then a free afternoon?"

"I'll go make lunch Harry dear. Heavens knows with Ron's stomach I'll have to make enough to feed the whole country." She smiled at Ron and then Harry and hurried out the door. People slowly got up and made their way into the kitchen for lunch.

"So, tomorrow we should be reading your book, right Percy?" Neville asked Percy only to be cut off by Luna.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. It might be the day after tomorrow." And she then skipped of down the hall.

_'Harry? Tonight or in our free time can I see your book full of pictures?'_

Harry looked up at Percy from across the table and smiled slightly, nodding his head before returning to devouring his sandwich.

When the plates were clean and stacked away free time was called and people separated to do their own thing. Fred and George went off to do who knows what, molly and Ginny left to make meal plans and do girl stuff, Ron and Hermione left to go walk circles around telling each other their feelings, the professors left to go to something, and the demigods went to go train/goof off and relieve energy.

Harry, Percy, Lilly, and James left upstairs to have a bit of bonding time before reading about Percy's life. And by the time they got there Harry was thoroughly embarrassed by the stories his mother was telling Percy…. Well, At least he got to have moment with his mother embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend. 24 hours ago he would not have thought it possible.

**I had real trouble writing this chapter. The day I posted the chapter before this, I sat down and hammered this whole thing out, while we waited to find out what was wrong with my older sister. (Most of you thought she was younger, and all the doctors though she was my twin.. it was really weird. She's six years my senior).**

**However, going back to look at it today (6/26/13) I realized I had 2 large chunks of no writing. So I sat down and spent another hour writing along, and managed to break up the large chunks…. But it's still my shortest chapter yet.. Sorry about that….. I started chapter 8 the day after I started this one/the day after I posted the last chapter… so it should be very soon. The only thing that's kept me from updating is the lack of the review goal being met…..**

**I'm making one or two (Maybe three) interludes before starting Percy's books, or you can wait a little while longer and I can put them all together… which one?**

**I also want to say that Piper and Jason won't be together in this book…. It made no sense to me. She was in love with him, and had all of these romantic notions about him from her imagination, what she wanted him to be like…. He wouldn't be the same.…. ****So, Vote for who you want Jason to like!/End up with!**

**Annabeth**

**Ginny**

**Gay**

**Could have a huge crush on Percy, have a big Harry Jason stand off**

**Hazel (Frank Jason Stand Off)**

**Reyna**

**Luna**

**One of the Godesses**

**Anyone Not mentioned that you can think of**

**Who you think piper should be with!**

**Ron**

**Neville**

**George**

**Fred**

**Travis **

**Connor**

**Nico**

**One of the gods**

**Leo**

**Someone not mentioned**

**Please review and tell me your top 3 ranked 1,2, and 3!**

**Word count: 8,298**

**Review count: 220**

**Review Goal: 251 (That's only 31 guys, you've given me 50 before)**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Guest: Im so sorry you cried!**

**Midnight Alwas: YES! I will most definitely do the chapter where he gets claimed.**

**Dawn on fire: Ginny's randomness will be explained next chapter… sorry if its confused you**

**Cinnominbubble:**

**You**

**Are**

**Epic**

**As**

**Well**

**Sorry**

**This**

**Was**

**So**

**Late**

**J**

**Sharonpijl: Thanks! My sister is doing great! YES! The gods (Not all) are joining in. YES! Poseidon will be overprotective**

**Mythololgyrox: All the gods will come all at once either next chapter or the chapter after. I will Have Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Aphrodite, Athena, Ares, and Triton**

**Shalalalalalala: I will do the claiming**

**Fansgirl: I will do the chapter where he gets claimed. Hope you enjoyed the update**

**Percyjacksonfan135: I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Ww1990ww: well the first part of your question was answered by the update… yes I do plan other pairings… of your choice**

**RowennaOlympian: one: Thanks for the uber long review. I will do the chapter where she gets claimed, I don't know about the big three chapter, I already said I would do the chapter where Percy fought Ares (Chapter 20)… falling from the arch…maybe… medusa…. Maybe. I did a vote and those didn't get voted for… so I wasn't going to do them… but ill think on it. I am planning on bringing in some of the gods for Percy's books. I searched and searched for a copy to cut and paste and didn't find one until this chapter. I'm gall set now though thanks! You really were a BIG help!**

**Flanka: 1. Few. F.E.W not F.U.E and if you read the AN'S you would know that I'm skipping chapter. I write own answers to all foreseeable questions and go over major plot points for the next few chapters, and major things I'm doing with the chapters… like, I don't know…. Saying in almost every chapter that I'm skipping chapters? Read the AN'S**

**Ptl4ever419:of course I would answer your review! I'm glad you love it!**

**God of all: I'm glad you like it… I'm blushing at your review!**

**Kari: You're awesome too! Hope this was fast enough**

**Baylee1100: Hope this update was fast enough… I was waiting on the reviews but… they never came. Bit too many, which is something to learn from.**

**MagicAndDemons4Ever: RIGHT NOW!**

**LatinStoryteller: *Awkward silence….looks around* well, I uh, think that my update, uh…. Answered your question?**

**SASandJRtheOver-Editors: I will!**

**InsanityUnleashed: I will! And she has**

**Coastwife465: Yeah…. That just made my story sound so much cooler than it actually is…..**

**YoAisMahName: ok…. I will. AFTER you post a new chapter**

**PurpleGoddess: im glad you love it**

**Sakari13Lennie: I just have to say that after one word into your review I was on the floor in hysterics. I have a friend who says Heyro…. He lives in Nebraska and used to correct me whenever I said hello. So thanks for that, it made my day. And high five right back! Half the council and Triton are coming. You have to guess which one though. And I have decided to do the claiming chapter.**

**LeoDaLion: In the AN I say that I'm going to skip chapters. My AN's address plot points, chapter writing styles and other things, so they are rather important.**

**Elia950: I couldn't write it… I tried, but it's my least favorite chapter so I couldn't force myself to write it.**

**KhaalidaNyx: Thank you! I myself am rather partial to her as well**

**Julie a child of the sea: Thank you, the something else being the sequel… or book six. It's ok, I try to only use British words. I say brilliant a lot.**


	9. Interlude

**HARRY'S P.O.V.**

My parents left shortly after we finished flipping through the book Leaving Percy and I on the couch together.

"Dumbledore said we would have weird power type thingy's. We can already telepathically talk to each other, maybe it extends farther." Percy said excitedly.

"Like maybe being able to see through each other's eyes!" I put in excitedly. We each took turns trying to see through the other for the next two hours, ending with a triumphant whoop room Harry. "I saw me! It was just for a second, but I was looking at me!"

"Harry? How in depth do you think my book will be?" Percy asked suddenly. I pulled her onto my lap, resting my head on hers.

"About as in depth as mine… hopefully it won't go too far into your back story. But, if it does… I'll be here for support"

She sighed and curled up, her breathing slowly becoming shallow as she fell asleep

**MOLLY'S P.O.V.**

Ginny was starting to act erratic again. This happened whenever the charm wore off, and the more it wore off, the harder Ginny fought it. Molly ladled soup into a bowl and then cast the charm on it before heading up to the girl's room.

The spell wasn't a love spell per say, it was more of a love spell mixed with the imperious curse. It kept Ginny's conscious there enough that people wouldn't know she was under someone else's direction, but it allowed me to control everything.

There was a time when this wasn't needed. When Ginny had a massive crush on Harry, one that Molly had discouraged, but then Money got even tighter and expenses sky rocketed and she was suddenly taking care of another kid, another very _rich _kid.

And she loved him as her own, she really did. He was quiet and kind but he was good at helping out, and he always wanted to, but _he_ had rich caring relatives to return to… but sometimes she wondered. She had thought they were joking about the bars but evidently not. She treated him with love, and tried to be the mother he deserved and never had, But after a while, watching him draw bags of galleons out of his vault and spend them, never having to worry about what was going to be his next meal… she started to crave that too.

But it was perfect! Ginny was twelve and he thirteen. Ginny had a massive crush on him and he was already around all the time. All Molly had to do was convince Harry to love Ginny… And then it all went wrong. Ginny started to like other guys, seeing Harry as her older brother; the Plan was ruined.

And then, one day when she was alone a man came by.

He asked her to get Harry to fall in love with her daughter, told her it was imperative that he love no other. She had refused, saying it was impossible that they didn't love each other. And then there was a clink and a bag full of coins was thrown on the table. Once a week till the plan worked she would receive the money by owl, and upon completion the rest would be owled over… They would be _rich_.

So she made up the spell and started to cast it on Ginny's food, but her daughter was resisting, and Harry was making Moon eyes at that awful _thing_. All seemed lost… or did it?

They still had yet to read Percy's Books, and, Molly was sure, when they did people would see her for the good for nothing lying little money grabbing bastard child that she was. Then Harry would come flocking back to Ginny and everything would be all right.

She pushed the door open with her hip and handed the food to her daughter. Ginny smiled graciously and drank the soup quickly, not even waiting for it to cool.

Yes, everything would turn out for the best when they read the lyres books…..

**LILY AND JAMES P.O.V.**

One could say that it was a little weird to go from being dead, to hugging your son, who was one last time you saw him. Although both parents could say that they were very proud of the young ma their son had become, and of the strong young lady that he was bonded with. Even if it didn't take a blind man too see she had been trough loads of shit, and that something was awfully wrong with her home life. They only hoped that whatever it was would be explained in the books, and that Harry was ready to deal with the repercussions of it becoming common knowledge.

**HERMIONE P.O.V.**

I told Harry about them being Demigods, and what reaction do I get? 'Took you long enough'. I spent sleepless nights trying to figure that out. How did he know? Well, he did dream about her….maybe he saw it then? It took me forever to get over the fact that Greek gods were real… and he's so blasé about it. And then there was the fact that Percy happened to be the one and only Percy Jackson…. I really approved of their relationship that's for sure.

Now Ginny… I know she was over Harry. She told me he was like her brother, and now she's all over him like peanut butter on Jelly. Not to mention the soup she drank earlier. Her eyes glazed over slightly after she drank it. And beforehand she was scared, told me she felt like she was being …. And then she switched what she was saying as her mother walked in the room.

I'm really worried, she's not acting normal, and it's starting to scare her as well.

**ANNABETH, GROVER, THALIA P.O.V.**

Too say that it was a surprise that Percy and Harry were dating would be to say the complete truth. Percy had never paid any attention to boys, they sure paid attention to _her, _but she ignored it. Never once had a crush or even an inkling of one, and here she was dating someone. And the mirror incident, that just raised more questions, but she trusted him so he couldn't have been that bad, right?

Not to mention that they all knew she used to dream about a young boy, could this be him?

Now all they had to do was wait for her book to start… all they had to do was wait.

**CLARRISSE P.O.V.**

Contrary to popular belief, Percy and I don't hate each other... Well, not anymore. We're certainly not great friends, but we get along. I knew that she got abused at home, not how bad… but still. Now, you're probably wondering why we're hiding our friendship. Let's just say that dad really doesn't like Percy, so we thought it would be best to keep it a secret. Now it's about to come out, good thing the gods aren't here, right?

**SNAPE P.O.V.**

That little BRAT! The way he treated me, all kind and considerate, taking the highroad like that. He's trying to make me look like an evil git I just know it! And then James effing Potter showing up and flaunting his wife in my face. It was sickening. But Lilly was just as beautiful as usual, her eyes just as bright… oh Lilly, will you ever forgive me?

**NICO**

Let's just say there have been way too many close calls.

Yes, I do like Percy. All the guys at camp do, some are just better at hiding it then others, Travis, Connor, and Grover being Prime examples. Yes they have girlfriends, but in confidence all have told me that their feelings are still there, but pushed to the background and easily forgotten. However, _I _had a chance, she liked _me, _came to _me_ when something happened or she had a nightmare, and then this Potter kid shows up? And my chance is gone, taken by a complete stranger. But she's happy, and you know the old saying… if you love something let it go, if it doesn't return it was never yours.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING NO ONE P.O.V.**

It was quiet; the kitchen was full of teenagers, molly and Arthur, Lilly and James eating breakfast. The rest of the house was dead quiet. Not a soul was outside the kitchen, and inside? Things were just getting interesting

"Where do you think the professors are?" Hermione's voice drifted softly into the hallway from the kitchen. A small silence fallowed

"I haven't seen them" Ron's voice fallowed, slightly louder and muffled by the food probably in his mouth.

"It's been three hours, maybe we should go look for them" Harry spoke, his voice carrying confidently out the door. There was a scrape of chairs and then people poured out the door, off in search of the missing Professors.

An hour of shouting for them ensued, before it was agreed upon that they were gone. The unlikely group of people met up in the reading room to discuss this new series of events.

* * *

"Where do you think they've gone?" George asked the room at large. He was met with a few grunts, and many confused glances. Fred opened his mouth to speak his mind when a soft fluttering of paper alerted them all to the new note lying on the floor.

Percy picked up the note and passed it to Harry to read aloud.

_Since you have finished Harry's books, we decided to switch out some of the adults in the room with ones from Percy's life. The professors will return for the reading of Harry's second book upon the return of the people standing behind you._

_T.R.L, C.B.P, L.S.P, A.S.P, & J.L.P_

A soft bang alerted them all to the presence of the new people standing behind them. As one they turned around, a sharp gasp came from Percy as her hands flew to her mouth. "Dad?" she whispered, much to the delight of one of the men standing before them.

Another man, one wearing a pin stripe suit stepped forward. "Thalia, explain why we are here". Dutifully Thalia stepped forward and explained what was happening.

Percy turned around and addressed the confused wizards as Thalia wrapped up her tale. "So, these are our Parents. Zeus; Thalia's father, Hades; Nico's father, Aphrodite, Athena; Annabeth's mother, Ares; Clarisse's father, and Poseidon; my father" At this the mentioned man beamed at his daughter, the room suddenly smelling strongly of the sea.

"Well, I can't say anything for your family's choice in names" Molly sniffed "Making fun of the gods of old like that, very disrespectful" Zeus bristled at her comment, calming down as Thalia quickly explained that they didn't know yet, but they would soon.

Nico laughed a bit uncomfortable from next to Percy "Cause yeah, they're just named after them, not actually them at all, nope, never…" He shut up at the hard elbow to the ribs that Percy Gave him.

Six thrones appeared in a semi circle, filling in the gap of the missing couches. Each throne had cushions on the floor so that each demigod could sit with their respective Parent.

Molly sniffed again, before turning to leave the room, calling lunch at the same time. Everyone left except the two people of the sea.

Poseidon enveloped Percy in a hug, never wanting to let her go. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him, a smile firmly placed on her lips.

"We have to read about your life?" He asked her quietly, his voice smooth like the ocean on a calm day. She nodded slightly and went back to hugging him. "Am I going to get to find out what this Gabe person did to you?" she nodded against his chest, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh baby girl, you know I'll love you no matter what he did, right?" she nodded into his shirt again, holding on for dear life. Slowly the tears flowed to a stop and she backed away again, slightly ashamed of crying on the gods shoulder. He brought her over to his throne and sat down, placing her on his lap like a small child. "Now, what is this I hear about a boyfriend?"

Percy couldn't help it; the tone in her father's voice cracked her up, the laughter escaping no matter what she tried. "His name is Harry, He's really sweet and Kind, and he knows what it's like to be a martyr."

Poseidon looked at his daughter sternly "I'll be the judge of that, thank you" she looked at him a second before shaking her head fondly at the look on his face.

"Just don't kill him and we'll talk" she said diplomatically

"What about Nico?" Poseidon asked, remembering his little nephew suddenly. He had been sure they had feelings for each other, had he been wrong?

"What about Nico?" Percy asked her dad, her voice perplexed, and her eyebrows scrunched together

"I thought you and him were dating" he explained

"No, he's my _cousin"_

_"_Not technically" he supplied, pushing a little deeper

"Well, I _don't_ like him like that… I might've at one point, but I don't anymore. (Yes this doesn't fit with what I said, just go with it ok?) He's my cousin, almost like my brother. I've known him since he was 10… it was only a few months anyway. I went back to school and didn't see him for six months, when he came back my feelings were gone." What she didn't tell her father was that in those six months she had had another vision about her little boy in the cupboard. No longer little, a boy, or in the cupboard. All her old feelings for him returned in a flash, and when Nico returned, there wasn't any to spare for him. Plus, if he had liked her back he would have made a move. He didn't, and she was already in love with someone else. Percy slid off Poseidon's lap and together they walked off to the kitchen, father and daughter telling bad fish jokes the whole way.

**AFTER LUNCH, NO ONE P.O.V.**

Everyone returned to the reading room, taking up their respective seats; on the couches, thrones and cushioned floor. Ginny picked up the book and cleared her throat, opened her mouth to read, and squeaked as 3 new people appeared in the room.

One was a tall, blonde, muscular boy with blue eyes. On his right arm was burned the letters SPQR with four lines beneath them. Next to him was a pretty girl with brown choppy hair and kaleidoscope eyes. On the blonde dudes other side was another guy, this one was thin, with brown eyes and a tool belt. They surveyed the room weapons drawn. Hermione relaxed thinking them to be more demigods, but jumped to attention when Percy jumped up, sword in hand and pointed at the blonde.

"Who are you?" she asked; eyes hard and voice cold. The three looked at her for a second before realization dawned on their faces.

"Percy?" The blonde asked "Percy! Where have you been! Annabeth's worried sick, Nico's missing, and the camps in an uproar trying to find you! We thought you were with the-"he was cut off here by an elbow in the ribs from the girl.

"I don't know who you are, but Annabeth is here not worried, and Nico is sitting in front of his father. Now, I ask again. Who. Are. You?"

Jason's mouth worked a little before he answered "I'm Jason, Jason Grace" Both Nico and Thalia gasped. Nico jumped up and grabbed Percy's hand

"Their safe" She looked at him for a second before putting her sword away in Pen form. Jason visibly relaxed in relief.

"How do you know them?" She asked Nico suspiciously, noticing how the Gods had visibly tensed.

"I'm sorry Percy" he said, apology visible in his eyes "I can't tell you. I'm sure it's in one of the Books" His hand had yet to leaver hers when she nodded and squeezed it.

Thalia got up slowly and made her way over to Jason disbelief evident in her eyes "Jason?" she asked quietly. Jason nodded his head, slowly before he was engulfed in a hug. That's when his last name registered with Percy. This must be Thalia lost brother!

The Hispanic stepped forward and introduced himself as 'Leo Valdez' fallowed by 'just Piper'

"That still doesn't explain what he said earlier" Percy reminded everyone

Annabeth stepped forward confidently "I believe I can answer that. Remember Harry's parents? They were from the past, what if they're from the future?" she looked expectantly at Jason who answered quickly.

"2012" there was a gasp around the room, this was only 2010!

"It's only 2010 now, so you best keep quiet on what you know" she warned.

"Right now we are going to read a book about when I was twelve" Percy started, only to be cut off by Leo

"COOL! No one ever wants to tell us what you did; all they say is that you're amazing and saved everyone!"

Percy continued on, blushing at the praise slightly "if you will take a seat in front of your parent, or with a friend, if your parent isn't here." Jason walked over to Zeus and sat down, Piper went to Aphrodite, and Leo fallowed Percy back to her father, who was currently interrogating a rather flustered Harry. Percy curled up next to Harry and Leo leaned against the throne on her other side, perfectly at ease with his idol.

Ginny snobbishly turned back to the book, and started reading.

**Thank you all for reviewing your ideas! Here is the interlude. I'm almost done with the next chapter. At the bottom is the revised voting list. Please vote again (Only once!) we are 4reviewsaway from our goal…. But I got exited!**

**Please REVIEW**

**Word Count: 2,943**

**Review Count: 247**

**Review Goal: 282**

Here is the new list of people to pick from. You can review again (Only once more) if you already have! Only one person this time though

**JASON:**

**Percy: 7**

**Reyna: 7**

**Annabeth: 3**

**Percy then Reyna: 2**

**PIPER:**

**Leo: 9**

**Nico: 2**

**George: 2**

**Fred: 2**


	10. Sand castles and math teachers

**JASON P.O.V.**

I was on the Argo ll with Annabeth, Grover, Piper, Leo and coach Hedge when all of the sudden I wasn't.

I was in a room filled with people and- were those gods?

Why were _they _here? Olympus is quartered off. I looked in front of me again to see the most beautiful girl I have ever had the pleasuring of laying my eyes on. She was rather short; 5'3 at most (If this contradicts what I said earlier, then just go with this). She was skinny, like someone who was just being introduced to a regular diet, Her hair a dark midnight black and her eyes greener than the Mediterranean Sea. I felt myself getting lost in them and I had to physically pull myself out.

"Who are you?" she asked; eyes hard and voice cold. The three of us looked at her for a second before I realized who she was.

"Percy?" I asked just to be sure "Percy! Where have you been? Annabeth's worried sick, Nico's missing, and the camps in an uproar trying to find the both of you! We thought you were with the-" Piper cut me off with an elbow to the ribs. Percy obviously didn't know about the Romans.

"I don't know who you are, but Annabeth is here, not worried, and Nico is sitting in front of his father. Now, I ask again; Who. Are. You?"

My mouth worked a little before I was able to answer. She was scary, and that only served to make her the most beautiful creature I had ever seen "I am Jason, Jason Grace" Both Nico and Thalia gasped. Nico jumped up and grabbed Percy's hand. A shot of pure jealousy ran through my body. Who was he to get to hold her hand like that?

"Their safe" She looked at him for a second before putting her sword away in Pen form. I relaxed with the disappearance of the weapon

"How do you know them?" She asked Nico suspiciously, seeming to see how the Gods had visibly tensed.

"I'm sorry Percy" he said, apology visible in his eyes "I can't tell you. I'm sure it's in one of the Books" His hand had yet to leaver hers and I felt great annoyance at the ambassador to Pluto. _I _liked her… who was _he_ to act so familiar…

Whoa Jason calm your tits. They would be cousins you great idiot.

_And like you're not?_ A traitorous voice answered back.

Thalia got up slowly and made her way over to me, disbelief evident on her face "Jason?" she asked quietly. I nodded slowly. I hadn't gotten to see Thalia much after the quest, only speaking a few words to her in passing. That's when she threw her arms around my shoulders and squeezed so hard I'm surprised my eyes didn't pop right out.

Leo and Piper had just introduced themselves when Percy interrupted again. Not that I mind all too terribly, mind you.

"That still doesn't explain what he said earlier" Percy reminded everyone

Annabeth stepped forward confidently "I believe I can answer that. Remember Harry's parents? They were from the past, what if they're" she gestured to us "from the future?" she looked expectantly at me, it took me a second to figure out what she wanted but when I did, there was a ready answer on my lips

"2012" there was a gasp around the room

"It's only 2010 now, so you best keep quiet on what you know" she warned.

I gulped silently. I would never tell her, but she really did scare my quite a bit.

"Right now we are going to read a book about when I was twelve" Percy started; only to be cut off by Leo

"COOL! No one ever wants to tell us what you did; all they say is that you're amazing and saved everyone!"

Percy continued on, blushing at the praise slightly. I wanted to growl. She should be blushing at what _I_ say! "If you will take a seat in front of your parent, or with a friend if your parent isn't here, then we can continue." I confidently walked over to Zeus and sat down, Piper went to Aphrodite, and Leo fallowed Percy back to her father, who was currently interrogating a rather scared looking kid with black hair and green eyes. Percy curled up next to the kid, and I nearly growled again as he unconsciously put his arms around her, pulling her closer in the progress. Leo leaned against the throne on her other side, perfectly at ease with his idol.

The red head I had interrupted snobbishly turned back to the book, and started reading. I don't think I'm going to like that one…

**NO ONE P.O.V.**

**I ACCIDENTLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER **

"How do you accidently vaporize your teacher?" George asked Percy

"The Percy way, that's how" Grover bleated

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. **

There were several snorts around the room

"Who does?" Jason asked. Several of the gods looked offended at this.

"Harry's a half-blood, he doesn't mind" Ron piped up

"Different type of Half blood dipstick" Thalia muttered

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Run for cover!" Clarisse yelled "Percy's giving advice!" and several of the demigods did just that.

"OI! My advice isn't _that_ bad!" Percy yelled at their retreating backs

** close this book right now. **

The people running out slowly stopped and turned around, looking at the book

**Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **

"That's awful advise Percy!" Annabeth said, hitting her on the back of the head "That'll get them _killed_!" Percy looked down at her lap sheepishly

"Oh… yeah…"

Poseidon chuckled silently behind her

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check" Thalia piped up

** It's scary. **

"Check" Nico added

**Most of the time, it gets you killed**

"Check" Travis added in

** in painful,**

"Check" Connor agreed

** nasty ways. **

"And check" Percy finished with a flourish

"Like I said, Harry's a half-bloo-" he was cut off by Hermione

"It's a different type of Half-blood. My question is why it gets you killed in painful nasty ways" she looked around expectantly but garnered no reply.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. **

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. **

"Who?" the wins chorused

"Honestly Percy, you're scaring the Mortals" Hades said fondly to his favorite niece.

"Mortals?" Ginny asked, she was ignored

**Don't say I didn't warn you. **

"Technically you didn't…." Hermione said

**My name is Percy Jackson. **

"NO SHIT! I thought it was bob" Travis cut in

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. **

**Am I a troubled kid? **

"YES" was the over abundant chorus in the room, even Percy shouted it

Molly was scandalized "That is no way to treat your friend"

**Yeah. You could say that. **

"Even you agree!" Connor said, clutching a stitch in his side

**I could start at any point in my short miserable **

Several people looked over at her in surprise, Poseidon sadly started running his fingers through her midnight black hair.

**life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan. Twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. **

"That sounds like fun!" Athena and Annabeth hummed

Ron and Harry both groaned "Sounds like torture"

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

"I can't believe you, I honestly can't believe you" Annabeth sighed, shaking her head

** Most Yancy field trips were. **

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. **

Everyone turned to look at Chiron; but it was Nico who spoke up first "AW MAN! She got… and I was stuck with her ruining my school dance? How is that fair?"

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Your descriptions of people are almost as lovely as Harry's" Hermione said rolling her eyes

** You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. **

"And besides Paul, he _still_ is." Percy laughed

"Why Paul?" Poseidon spat his wife's new husband's name out venomously

"If I don't… mom grounds me."

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. **

"DON'T JINX IT!" Connor yelled at Percy

**Boy, was I wrong. **

"You usually are" Nico laughed fondly. And that was the problem. She was constantly getting herself into dangerous situations… sometimes he wondered if she was going to come back at all.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"What exactly _were_ you aiming for angel fish?" Harry asked his blushing girlfriend.

"Ya know, I Don't have a clue snake. No clue at all"

** And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"No! We don't! Please tell us more!" Travis, Connor, Leo, Fred, and George all but begged

**This trip, I was determined to be good. **

"And now you really _have_ jinxed it." Harry said, before leaning down to kiss her cheek. Only to be stopped by Poseidon clearing his throat. He pulled back like a rocket. Face stark white. Poseidon sat in his throne a smug smile in place; Until, that is, his daughter reached up and smacked his knee.

"Please tell me you didn't break my boyfriend" She begged

Poseidon scratched his neck uncomfortably. "Break him? No. Put the fear of god? Yes". The end was accompanied with a small smirk; Percy rolled her eyes and turned back to look at Ginny.

Jason looked on, planning. She had a boyfriend? Well, that could easily be changed. Plan 'woo Percy' was now in action

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

"EEWWWWW" Shouted Ginny loudly, looking at Grover horrified

**Grover was an easy target. **

"HEY!" Grover bleated. Percy just shrugged her shoulders, he was….

**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. **

"You make me sound ugly" He whined

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

"Way to blow your cover G-man" Percy laughed as Grover started blushing

Molly looked on scornfully. Cover? What cover? She definitely didn't want her precious boys hanging out with Percy now. Why were they undercover? And the way she described her friend was rather rude.

She completely ignored the fact that it was correct

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death **

Poseidon tensed and growled, his hands stopping the soothing motion through her hair.

**by in-school suspension **

He relaxed again, and resumed running his fingers through his daughter's curly black locks, not very unlike his own unruly mop.

**if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **

"DARNET!"

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. **

"YEAH! GO PERCY!" The Twins shouted

"WAR!" shouted Ares rather loudly. All the Olympians and demigods rolled their eyes at his stereotypical answer.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." **

"Not with ketchup and not in your hair you don't" Percy grumbled

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. **

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." **

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. **

"Wish you had" Ares grumbled. "It would be the only entertaining thing you've ever done"

Everyone looked over at him shocked. The titan WAR wasn't 'entertaining' enough for the god of war?

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. **

"What mess?" Ron asked slowly, the only response he got was a point towards the book

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. **

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. **

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. **

"Waaaaaaayyyyyyy longer" Chiron laughed

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. **

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were just… you know…" Chiron cut his own rant off.

Molly looked on suspiciously. _She_ had been rude to another teacher, and _Chiron_ was apologizing for it. He wasn't even there anyway.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. **

"I… Percy is that-?" Nico asked in a disjointed fashion

"Yip!" She said far too cheerfully

Nico froze for a second, before getting up and walking over to sit next to her. She reached for his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. His heart fluttered erratically.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **

"Nope!" Percy and Thalia chorused "That's this one" Percy put her arm around Nico's shoulder as she laughed, totally missing the way he blushed slightly.

Jason tried to ignore it too. Repeating the mantra "Their just cousins" over and over in his mind

"Technically I am not the Devil, but he was fashioned after me. I think" Hades Growled at the cousins.

There was one thought running through all but two of the mortal's heads. 'Who were these people'? Lily and James smiled softly, understanding who he was, and what he did, but if he was supposed to be the devil…. Wouldn't he also be god? For he did control 'heaven' and 'hell'.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. **

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, **

"Midnight? So _that's_ where you were?" Grover asked his Best friend as he came over to sit next to Leo

**I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." **

"Again with the blowing of the cover!" Annabeth laughed

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. **

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" **

**It came out louder than I meant it to. **

"Again...sorry" Chiron mumbled

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. **

**"Ms. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" **

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." **

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" **

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" **

"Why would anyone want to eat their _kids_?" Molly asked aghast

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..." **

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-" **

"Percy!" Poseidon chastised his daughter

"I was _twelve_ ok? I was allowed to make mistakes back then" this last comment shut everyone up very quickly.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. **

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

"See? I fixed it" she said smugly

** "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" **

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. **

"Trust me, it was no picnic" Hades muttered

"What I don't understand" Percy piped up "Is how Kronos mistook Zeus for a Rock…. I mean he can be dense, but not that dense"

There was a stunned silence at Percy's audacity before Zeus grunted "I wondered the same thing"

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." **

"You just summed a few hundred year long war, into 17 words…" Ares sneered

**Some snickers from the group. **

"Why? She got it right" Athena asked

"It's _because _she got it right" Annabeth explained

"That makes no sense"

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" **

"I don't know… It did on mine…." Percy said knowingly

**"And why, Ms. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, how does this matter in real life?" **

"How was I supposed to know that yet?" Percy asked no one in particular

**"Busted," Grover muttered. **

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. **

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. **

"More like a horses" Thalia coughed

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." **

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Ms. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. **

"Again, NOT FUN" Hades muttered

**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" **

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

"Aren't they all?" Hermione asked, sounding extremely put upon

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Ms. Jackson." **

**I knew that was coming. **

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" **

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go, intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. **

"They have, not _everything_ but they have" Chiron muttered sadly

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. **

"I did, the _hard way._ Thanks for that…. Not mature enough my ass" Percy snapped at Chiron who turned pale

"You heard that?" he asked, voice a bit light. Percy shook her head and turned away, resting her head on her father's knee.

**"About the Titans?" **

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it." **

**"Oh." **

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Persephone Amphitrite Jackson." **

"Your middle name is _Amphitrite_? Wow, your mom is such a kiss up" Nico Snickered

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. **

"Well, does he now…" Thalia trailed off waggling her eyebrows.

"That's not what I meant Pinecone Face and you know it" Percy sighed exasperated as everyone stopped laughing.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" **

"Definitely the best part of the tournament day." Grover said laughing

**and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **

"I could do that easy" Jason said, wanting to show Percy that he was smart, not just muscle like some people in new Rome. He got a pleasant nod in return, but that was it.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. Well, if you don't count my O.W.L's, and other wizarding scores, but who does?**

Molly snorted loudly, never above a c-? That would be never above barely making an…. Acceptable…? And what did she mean about O.W.L's? There was no way that Scarlett woman was a Witch, even more, there was absolutely NO WAY that she was capable of making more than a Troll in any classes she was in, _If _she was in any. And what did she mean by doesn't count? Your O.W.L's can decide what jobs your eligible for, the one you will be doing for the rest of your life, _doesn't count_ her butt.

Percy turned to look at molly, "Something you want to say?"

Molly went to open her mouth so she could bite back a response, but was cut off by a scandalized voice from Hermione.

"WHAT? But you… and you… and…And… Never above a C-? I'm just going to ignore the comment about OWL's being unimportant."

"Like I said, ADHD and Dyslexia. I need to have something fun; something that will keep me interested enough to keep me paying attention." Hermione nodded in understanding. Molly scoffed

"Can't you see that she's just using ADHD and Dyslexia as a cover for being too stupid to have good grades? You can tell she doesn't care about school. I doubt she even has either disease"

Poseidon stood up to his full human height and stepped around his daughter, who was slowly clenching and unclenching her fists in an attempt to not hit the Weasley matron. When he reached Molly he firmly planted his hands on either side of her on the couch back and leaned in so they were face to face. His aura was crackling, the smell of the sea was so overpowering she actually started to choke. The room started to shake violently, Molly's eyes widened; Who exactly was Percy's father, and More importantly, How important and powerful of a person did she just piss off?

"Now listen here you little-" Poseidon started

"Language nephew" Aphrodite giggled

"Right. That is my daughter you are insulting. And I will have you know that she is not stupid, nor is she a Scarlett Woman. In fact she is royalty, which you will do well to remember when you speak to her. She could do very _very_ bad things to you if she so chose. But unlike my wife, my daughter is a kind hearted, generous girl. The only reason you are still here is because for some odd reason reminisce of me, my daughter has decided to spare you, and I will Honor that decision. But know this: One more mean comment or rude thought about my daughter and you will die very slowly and _very _painfully. Understood?" Molly gulped and nodded, trying to regain her voice but failing miserably.

Poseidon pushed himself back and resumed his seat on his throne. The shaking subsided slowly and the deep ocean smell reseeded slightly.

**Note sarcasm. Those were ****_very_**** important. **

Hermione breathed an audible sigh of relief and swiped her hand across her forehead

**No he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

"I did" Percy said smugly. "And I_ can_ spell them….. In Greek. And ok, not all of them… but the ones that have been important so far, I've learned _them,_ albeit through hands on experience..."

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. **

"I was" Chiron said sadly "In much the same way I will one day be at all of yours… You could have stopped me that Heartache Percy. Why did you turn the gods down?"

"Because my wish was able to bring around change. It helped others, not just myself. You yourself once told me that immortality isn't fun. It's lonely and it's sad. Why would I want that?"

All the gods looked away, each remembering the losses that they had had over the centuries.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. **

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. **

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

Zeus blushed slightly at this

** I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **

"Smooth dad, smooth" Percy laughed to her father, who blushed and lightly tugged her hair, trying to ignore the way she flinched far more than she needed to.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

"You don't still think that do you?" Poseidon asked as he pulled his only daughter onto his lap protectively. Ignoring the glare sent to him by Zeus.

"No, of course not. Now I'm totally awesome, (every time I read that I hear the very potter musical line to it…) with a weird family that all love me… maybe not Ares and Zeus but… everyone else does!"

**"Detention?" Grover asked. **

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius." **

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better,**

"Oh, sorry" he said, blushing as he pulled his hat down and messed with his pant legs.

** he said, "Can I have your apple?" **

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. **

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years**

There was a long silence "six schools in six years?" Travis asked

"That makes our 4 in 6 look wimpy…" Connor finished

** and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

"Mommy's girl" Clarisse coughed

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. **

"Why thank you, I try" He said bowing slightly, in a mocking manner

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. **

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

"EWWW" all the Americans, Harry, and Hermione intoned

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." **

"Never has worked and probably never will" Percy laughed

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. **

"That's never good" Nico said worriedly

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" **

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. **

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-" **

**"-the water-" **

**"-like it grabbed her-" **

"That's was AWESOME! The look on her face!" Grover laughed, slumping over on himself.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. **

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

"Uh-Oh" Nico breathed in

** "Now, honey-" **

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." **

"Never guess your own punishment" Travis told him sharply

**That wasn't the right thing to say. **

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. **

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." **

"That was very brave of you, and I never did thank you for it" Percy said, kissing her best friend on the cheek. She missed the blush that appeared there.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. **

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. **

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. **

**"But-" **

**"You-will-stay-here." **

**Grover looked at me desperately. **

"I should have protested more, Grover moaned to himself

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." **

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." **

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. **

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Which is very scary if you haven't seen it before" Thalia warned the Room

"Wow, Mrs. Nothing-scares-me Grace is admitting something scares her? Never thought I would see the day" Nico sniped

"Oh shut up corpse breath" Thalia yelled. The two quickly shut up at the pointed looks of their fathers

** Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. **

"Wait…what?" George asked, eyebrows scrunched together

"That's no good" Nico sighed

**She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. **

"How'd she get there so fast?" Fred asked Percy

**How'd she get there so fast? **

"And I'm totally fine thinking like Percy"

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. **

**I wasn't so sure. **

"No, it isn't. It's a. mo… moving too fast for your eyes to see" Annabeth said wisely, catching her mistake almost too late.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds. **

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. **

"Chiron!" Annabeth said scandalized

"Why do you keep acting like Chiron was there?" Ginny asked Annabeth

"It's in the book. I don't want to tell you as it will ruin the surprise" Annabeth said sheepishly

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. **

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. **

"I wish" Harry sighed leaning his head on his girlfriend's knee as it hung off her fathers lap.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan. **

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. **

**Except for us, the gallery was empty. **

"So, very, very, very NOT GOOD" Nico sighed again, before turning anger filled black orbs on his father "You have no idea how much I dislike you right now"

"You have no idea how much _I_ dislike me at the moment" Was his answer

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **

"Yeah, maybe not _like_…." Travis laughed nervously

"You're so dead" Nico moaned; burying his head in the side of her calf, using it as a way to block out the story. She hit his head lightly.

"Stop being so dramatic, I'm still alive"

_They're just cousins. They're just cousins. They're just cousins. _Jason closed his eyes and continued the mantra.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... **

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. **

**I did the safe thing. **

"That'd be a first" Connor laughed

"What's up with the 'honey'" Nico asked his father

Hades shook his head "She's always done it. I thought it made her sound scarier" Both Father and Son shivered slightly.

**I said, "Yes, ma'am." **

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" **

"With what?" Ron asked perplexed

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. **

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. **

"And wrong again, younger me"

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." **

**Thunder shook the building. **

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." **

Molly opened her mouth to comment, but upon seeing Poseidon looking her way, shut it so quickly her teeth snapped together.

"Confess what?" George asked

"What did you do this time?" Fred asked

"_Nothing!_ Why does no one ever believe me?"

**I didn't know what she was talking about. **

"SEE?"

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

Several people started laughing. "Only you, Perce, Only you" Annabeth choked out.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. **

"Because that is so much worse. Gods Barnacle Beard, control your daughter, She's a bad influence on mine" Athena sneered to Poseidon

He tightened his arms around his daughter slightly. "My Daughter is no such thing pellet Face why-" he was cut off by Annabeth.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled "Percy is a great influence. I'm less stuck up, have more friends, _and_ I've learned a new way of thinking around problems. And her way is usually easier! So ENOUGH. Percy and I can get along. Why can't you?"

Neither one would look at each other after that.

**"Well?" she demanded. **

**"Ma'am, I don't..." **

**"Your time is up," she hissed. **

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **

"What… Just…Happened?" Neville asked slowly.

**Then things got even stranger. **

"Is that even possible? He asked Percy again

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. **

"Because a pen will do _so_ much" George laughed

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. **

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. **

"That is cool" Fred gasped

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. **

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. **

"Wimp" Clarisse snorted along with her father.

In a second three very pissed of gods were standing in front of Ares, static in the air, the shadows growing stronger and larger, rain poured on the war god. He gulped and then spluttered "I mean, she's amazing. Only person to beat me in sword fight. She also beat my daughter. She's amazing." The gods went to sit down; Poseidon puling is daughter back onto his lap.

"Never knew you cared Uncle Zeus" Percy laughed

**She snarled, "Die, honey!" **

**And she flew straight at me. **

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **

"That came naturally? Harry-poo, Why are you dating this psychopath?" Ginny asked over the book.

Poseidon tensed over that sentence. Percy curled up into her dad, putting her face in his neck. "It's ok. I'm used to it. Don't worry. You'll scare her."

"She'd deserve it" Harry mumbled long with Poseidon.

"Because Ginny, All the best people are" Harry said, grinning at Ginny who huffed and turned back to the book.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss! **

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. **

"Interesting way of putting it" Poseidon muttered

"No wonder she hates you." Hades laughed "You beat her with no training!"

**She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **

"I'm still confused" Ron said

**I was alone. **

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. **

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. **

"I'm still, _still _confused. What happened?" Ron voiced again

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing. **

**Had I imagined the whole thing? **

"Oh great. Now she's doubting herself" Travis sighed

"It always starts with the doubting" Connor agreed

**I went back outside. **

**It had started to rain. **

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." **

"Who?" Travis asked

**I said, "Who?" **

**"Our teacher. Duh!" **

**I blinked. We had no  
teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. **

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away. **

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. **

"Good idea! Grover's never been able to lie" Thalia said

**He said, "Who?" **

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. **

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." **

"I was trying to be serious" He mumbled

**Thunder boomed overhead. **

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. **

**I went over to him. **

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." **

"Now _that_ is how you lie" Percy said proudly

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. **

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" **

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?" **

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." **

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?".**

"Anyone else confused?" Ron tried again.

"Not anymore, But after it happened I was. Don't worry, it will be cleared up soon" Percy said reassuringly.

Right then, are we finished? For the record: No I wasn't feeling alright. _Why_ would you ask me that after I faced a Furry and had _no one_ remember said teacher? Why would anyone be feeling alright?" Percy laughed. "What do people say to a short break? No objections? Good. Jason, can I talk to you?" and then she left. Poseidon tensed and Harry froze.

"Why does she get to call break? We only had the one for lunch during Harry's" Ginny whined

"I had the choice, but I wanted it over with as soon as possible" Harry told her coldly "obviously she needs a break."

**WITH PERCY AND JASON. JASON P.O.V.**

"So," Percy started as she led me into what looked like a kitchen "Let me get this straight. I go missing, and you show up right?" I nodded dumbly, unsure of what to say. "You think I'm off with a group of people I'm not supposed to be with." I nodded again. "Plus the fact that they may be dangerous" I was surprised to see her wearily sink into one of the kitchens chairs. I sat down next to her, and looked down at my hands.

"Nico already knows you…. And your Thalia's brother... You can't be that bad then. Now I see no reason for us to distrust each other, but if you so much as harm a hair on anyone's head…" She trailed off menacingly. I gulped and nodded still trying to fit together how something so heavenly could be so dangerous.

"How much do you know about me?" She asked distractedly as she poured herself a cup of water.

"Not much. Most people would choke up at the mention of your name, so I left all questions for the real you. Although… We _were_ under the impression you were a boy..." I trailed off and awkwardly rubbed my neck

She laughed; a sound like the sea as it crashes onto the sand of a beach. It should have sounded weird, but somehow it worked for her, making it the most intriguing sound on the planet; All I wanted to do was make her laugh so I could hear it again. She slowly took a small sip of the water, becoming more vitalized as it worked through her system. Even her skin started to glow slightly. "I get that more than you would think" she said, standing up.

"What is mentioned in the books to come is not going to be nice. I advise that any previous notions you had about me are forgotten… I'm not who I appear to be, All I ask is that you promise to speak of this book to no one. Tell your friends as well…" she was picking at her hands as she said this; it was obvious that she was uncomfortable. I stood up too and grabbed her hands in mine.

"I swear that both I and my friends will never speak of it again. But, if it is not out of order for me to ask, why?"

"Just…. just the part about my home life. The rest of it everyone knows. What happened at home isn't important right now; all that _is _important is that until now only Harry and my step father knew." I tensed up at that; did Harry know _everything _about her? Well, now I will too, and when she needs someone to lean on I'll be there, I'll always be there.

Unbidden a memory of making a similar promise to someone else surfaced in my head; a girl with brown hair in a braid and praetors outfit. _Reyna_ I remembered. Pushing it to the background I let Percy pull me back into the reading room.

"Breaks over, let's get cracking" she said with far too much pep. Her father and that kid looked at her for a second, probably also having heard the fake cheer. Harry laughed nervously and pulled her down next to him, protectively wrapping his arms around her as he glared up at me. I glared back and waltzed over to my father. How she was with that kid I will never understand.

**In two days I had the reviews I wanted! You guys are so amazing I want to cry. I'm sorry about the delay, but when I first wrote the chapter it was around 5,000 words. Every time I went to edit it I ended up adding 500 or so more, which meant I kept heaving to go back and re-edit, thus adding 500 more AGAIN!**

**My sister is out of the hospital permanently right now, I have trip to El Paso scheduled for Monday-Sunday…. That's going to take up writing time. Then the fallowing Monday my show starts rehearsing J for two weeks till the actual show date… and then it's back to Colorado. I finally finished Drivers Ed, Although I never thought I would. I had a 92% when we finished, and in the week since my finish I have driven 10 hours day, and 1 night. I also got to be on a road trip where we drove through 6 states in 2 days. We were in the car 11-13 hours each day. Talk about grueling!**

**If you all haven't guessed; PERCY WON THE VOTING, WITH REYNA AS A CLOSE SECOND. So instead of doing one or the other, I'm doing Percy then Reyna. How's that sound?**

**Did you guys know you can get Smores in a box at Trader Joe's? Because they are freaking AWSOME!**

**Guess what guys? WE BROKE 300 REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER!**

**Word Count: 7,839 **(Percy's chapters are a 1/3 the size of Harry's… but I still managed to double the word count almost exactly! But from now on the chapters will be a bit shorter, until we resume Harry's books.)

**Review Count: 303**

**Review Goal: 333**

**Follower Count: 257**

**Follower Goal: 300**

**! REVIEW TIME!**

**Ww1990ww:**** YES! It was Kronos! Thanks for noticing! I didn't know if anyone would catch that, but I sure am glad that you did!**

**Julie child of the sea****: Yeah the busyness starts this week. I don't mean to be rude, but I can barely remember what I ate for lunch. What review are we talking about? The one on the story, or the one to you on my story? I don't mean to look insensitive, and I'm sorry if it does…..**

**Sapurplemonkey****: I will! I have it planned in-ish but it's not for a while, sorry L**

**Proud Harmonian****: I was thinking Azkaban. What she is doing is bad, but not bad enough to warrant an execution. I think.**

**Elia950****: I LOVE fem!Percy/Harry fics. **

** I know right! I tried to leave a review on a story from my Samsung Galaxy S 111, and it kept changing around the way I spelled things, and knocking off words, and replacing other ones with complete junk. And it wasn't the phone. It was the actual Site! I feel your pain, I really do.**

**Coastiewife465****: Well…. Was that cutting down enough for you? I really liked the scene with overprotective Daddy Poseidon. It gave me the feels to write! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Phoenix tears always heal****: THAT IS SO TOTALLY AWSOME! I didn't even know, but now I feel like I got you a birthday present, and we all know it was the best right? *insert playful wink and lots of laughing* and thank you for the cake. Birthday cake is my favorite type of cake out of all cakes!**

**ThaliaElizabethChase:**** I combed through all the story's for Fem!Percy/Harry or Fem!Harry/Percy books and found maybe twenty. That was a sad day, so I decided to write one myself. And it's doing pretty good!**

**AstralLaine:**** No I'm sorry not all the gods are going to show up, That's just too many characters for me too remember to right for. There was a lot of too's and to's in that sentence.**

**Life's too short to give up****: Take some advice from your name: don't give up! Life ****_is_**** too short to do so. If you think it would help, I'd be willing to read over some of your work and critique It a bit so you know what to work on… I do that for my friend. LITTERLY, I look over her shoulder as she writes and grab the pen and fix the mistake whenever she makes one. She calls me her own little story Nazis. But it's ok, she does the same thing for me! So if you want, I would be all too willing to help. I DOUBT your stories are as bad as you say. Have some faith in yourself! It's all you need to survive this awful world we live in. You just have to believe you can do it, that's 2/3's the battle. And once you do believe? Well, it's all downhill coasting from there! And don't worry about the babbling. I LOVE long reviews. And don't worry. I already have the sequel to this planned out, and I'm thinking about doing a Fem!Percy goes to Hogwarts to compete in the triwizard tournament… she won't be a wizard in that one though… Is the girl in your profile/review picture you? If so…. How old are you? Not to be rude or anything. I was just wondering….. so you'll let me know about the critiquing? Oh look at me! Now ****_I'm _****Rambling!**

**FrostOnFire****: You read all 8 chapters in one day? WOW, you must be able to sit still for a ****_lllloooooooonnnnnnggggggggg_**** Time! I can barely write for an hour before I have to go do something different. (Like run around and annoy my whole family…. People say 16 year olds shouldn't do that anymore but, well… screw them!)**

** LOVE YOU ALL!**

**CIOA **


End file.
